I Know You
by AStranger'sFate
Summary: He's dangerous, reckless and irresponsible but Ruby still wants to trust him, Yang wonders why she can, Weiss can't afford to ignore him, and Blake, despite everything, wants to keep him from becoming Adam. Strangely, the question all of them are asking isn't 'why', it's how? How do they know Jaune Arc?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY or any referenced material, only my disgustingly over powered but infrequently appearing, hilariously unhelpful, probably sociopathic OC

Please support the official release so we can stop making up stuff we don't know.

RATED M FOR THINGS LIKE SWEARING(mostly my own), BRUTAL VIOLENCE, AND ALLUSIONS OF RAPE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

This might and eventually will count as a full AU but I leave that to individual discretion for now.

IIIII

"Yang!" The blond brawler looked across the street from the club she'd just stepped out of to spot Ruby running towards her quickly, well quickly for people without speed semblances anyway.

"Oh, hey sis, what are you doing in this part of town?"

Her sister snorted as she waved her scroll under the blonde's nose. "I've got your scroll accounts password, you might as well be carrying a tracking device Yang as long as you have its location on."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever nerd."

"Hey!" Yang winced from her sister yelling all but directly into her ear. "Don't call me nerd; I'm way to cool for that."

Yang crossed her arms and gave her sister a flat look. "Ruby, the one hobby you have would only make you more of a recluse if we let you." Ruby pouted, Yang resisting only through long exposure to the devastating weapon, which was honestly saying something. For a fifteen-year-old girl, she was an absolute terror in a fight, physical or otherwise.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The brawler forced herself to monotone as she stalked past the cloak wearer toward bumble bee. She refused to even acknowledge her sis until she had her helmet on. "You hungry sis, I know a pretty good diner between here and home."

She had to keep her arm from fist pumping on reflex when she watched Ruby go from angry to embarrassed when her stomach audibly rumbled like Yang knew it would. Ruby couldn't go an hour before her metabolism burned off all but the heavies of meals. Ruby scowled at her but having the high ground over the girl only made the victory all the sweeter. "Come on, can't let the old folks think I can't take care of you."

Ruby snickered. "Sure, you certain you aren't worried about another 'sparring match' with a certain someone Yang."

The blond tensed. "No."

Her sister giggled sweetly in a 'I'm five foot two and carry a scythe that weighs almost as much as I do' kind of way. "You totally are." She all but sang as she jumped behind Yang. "You totally are." Yang gunned it, trying to drown out her sister's laughter, it didn't work.

The diner was fairly busy thanks to a sizeable handful of night owl's which honestly spoke more for the place then the fact that it was open all night. One needed a reason to go somewhere at this kind of hour and food typically wasn't good enough. Watching Ruby down the nicely oversized for its price strawberry milkshake across from her, Yang could only smile at this place's choice of remedies for that dilemma.

"Something happen Yang?"

Yang blinked at Ruby's abrupt question, one that taken precedence over finishing the strawberry flavored goodness which was normally had world imperiling requirements attached instead a simple question. "What?"

Ruby shrugged but didn't go back to her shake. "Yang, it might be late by sanity's standards but its not even midnight 'yet' and you already seemed to be ready to call it a night even before you saw me."

Yang really hated how well her sister knew her sometimes. "It's nothing sis, just got stood up is all."

She tried not to smile at the dumbfounded look on her sister's face. "Who's crazy enough to stand you up Yang?"

Yang only laughed. "He's got a good reason sis, cool your jets." She placated her sister easily.

Ruby only gave her a narrow-eyed look. "Your way to calm about this Yang, how into this guy are you?" And there was the crux of the manner, something Ruby was frighteningly accurate at getting to with or without her sniper rifle as well as another talent Yang envied in her genius sister.

Fortunately, Yang had an infallible decoy or she'd never get her sister to back off, it just hurt like a bitch to use it. "It's not like that Ruby, he might have info on Raven is all." She wasn't even lying but that didn't stop the taste of bile from filling her mouth.

Like that her sister wilted, knowing all to well what kind of sore spot Yang's birth mother was to Yang or, if she was being honest, their entire family. "Oh." She answered awkwardly unable to look at Yang.

Yang didn't hesitate to grab Ruby's hand. "Don't worry about it Rubes, he already gave me a time he could meet me again, it's not like I haven't waited years for answers anyway." Ruby nodded with a weak smile and Yang groaned, not even wanting to consider the ramifications of bringing home an upset Ruby at the moment.

"So, you have anything new in the works or is you writers block still in effect?"

The cloak wearer perked up noticeably. "I do actually, remember how I never could figure out how Suzume and the stranger met?"

Yang blinked. "You finally wrote that?" While books were anything but her style, Yang had found an almost incessant attraction to her sister's wildly unpredictable stories of a single huntsman in training forced to go back in time over and over again and relive a war that would decide the fate of Remnant.

In her sister's usual unconventional fashion that had her insisting on using a scythe like her uncle it had started pretty much in the middle. In short, the beginning had been little more than fragments that could only be distantly connected to each other at best. Even the reason for his suffering had taken the girl a year of effort alone to decide on.

Ruby all to proudly pulled out her scroll and slid it over to her. "It's a little rough still and honestly doesn't make a whole lot of sense yet but at least I've got something." Yang was too busy reading to actually listen though.

 _The knight leaned heavily against the rubble behind him, dull blue eyes fixated on the incredible blood-stained sunrise in the distance through the rooms shattered wall, tears trailing slowly through the blood, and soot covering his face, blond hair half burnt and strewn with filth rippling softly in the smoke-filled winds._

 _Fingers covered in burns passed through soft red locks as they mechanically repeated the same motion over and over again, a shattered bronze colored shield in front of him, the gapping maw of a monster only feet away, its stillness all but mocking the loss suffered below._

 _He was thankful for the numbness if nothing else. Being dead sucked but at least it spared him actually feeling his injuries. As for his mental state, soul, heart, or whatever else one wanted to call it, watching his partner's always so amazingly expressive eyes dull as that woman's blade slowly slid between her ribs might as well have thrown him into the ocean surrounding Atlas._

 _He had nothing, was nothing. Just another corpse among the hundreds or thousands that no doubt lay scattered about the school and city below._

 _Dramatic as it sounded he wasn't the one who'd made that call. Rouge's uncle, Salt?, had done that when he'd rescued the girl after whatever she did nocked her unconscious. He'd watched the huntsman check his pulse, breathing, even his pupil reaction with a scroll's flashlight._

Yang chuckled once again over her sister's choice of names for her character that was in no way at all based off their uncle. The grouchy old man did need to find more cheer in life then what came out of a bottle and making fools out of people.

 _While he doubted the man was anyone's idea of a doctor, Suzume didn't think it took an actual degree to tell if someone was dead. He was still a little bitter that after finding none, the bastard had gone and dragged his partner's body on top of him, doused them both with his flask and set them on fire. Standard practice among huntsman and huntresses ever since it had been discovered that Grimm didn't touch bodies with any form of severe burns._

 _The 'why' of the matter had never been discovered as Remnant was a world that 'Why' was a luxury for the powerful. . . or those already dead but too stupid to apparently even do that right._

 _He gave off an empty laugh at the first sign of madness. Being left with nothing but his thoughts, what may as well be all the time in the world and, through some sick twist of fate, partial motor functions he'd regained only minutes after the man had left, it seemed like the thing to do._

 _With his mind wandering as it was, he came up with any number of theories to explain, ranging from plausible to ridiculous with his favorite being that he was already dead and was actually in Hell already suffering his eternal torment for his failure. If that was true, he'd never complain about boiling pits of molten lava again._

 _The hours of torment ended with an ember, a simple random fluttering spark in the air he'd been tracking absently with his gaze, that broke up his thoughts when it abruptly stilled in midflight taking the soft wind and the howls of distant Grimm with it. Dull blue eyes darkened as burn covered fingers slowly moved towards the worn and battered sword by his side._

 _"Legends," A woman's voice filled the still smoke-filled air, "Stories scattered through time." She continued._

 _"Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past." The woman's soft voice in the otherwise absolute silence chilled the knight faster than any winter wind._

 _"Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void." Each soft word was punctuated by pain as he struggled to grasp the sword beside him._

 _"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds." His weapon finally in his grasp, the knights formerly glazed eyes danced about._

 _"This power was appropriately named, Dust." The woman's voice had changed, gaining a faint electronic sound halfway through the sentence._

 _"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."_

 _"Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die and when they are gone… darkness will return." A stranger stood in front of the knight, a stranger that had not been there a moment ago._

 _Dark brown hair and decent build though a good few inches shorter and at least half a dozen years older than Suzume, the man didn't give off the usual signs of someone dangerous, he didn't even seem to have a weapon hidden anywhere under the red and black of his plaid shirt or thin tan T and jeans while his grey and orange running shoes had definitely seen better days, the black of his socks visible through the toe of one of them, the material stretching precariously as he crouched on the balls of his feet._

 _"So, you may prepare your guardians," The woman's voice continued, echoing faintly from a black scroll in the stranger's hand, "Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength." He couldn't suppress a shiver at the shift in her tone from faint apathy to chilling hatred between one sentence in the next._

 _"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." The voice of a man Suzume knew, respected, trusted. Whatever was supposed to come next ended as the man tapped his scroll before sliding it into the back pocket of his faded jeans._

 _"Shit luck huh, learn your perfect woman loved you, then lose her after a single kiss." The stranger's chuckle enraged the knight but an unnatural weight held him still as the stranger continued. "You planning to die here as well?" He rose from his crouch as he spoke and wandered towards the edge heedless of the petrified monster beside him, "As things are, it would take a miracle to get out of here alive."_

And there he was, Fate, or at least her sister's depressing as reality eccentric showboat rendition of the cosmic force in a nut shell. Before Yang could get any further though Ruby snatched her scroll back. "The dust shops across the street, I'm gonna go see if they have anything new."

Yang might have complained but stopped herself as it would only be to the trail of rose petals still falling in her sister's wake. "What kind of dust shop is open at midnight?" She muttered in annoyance.

IIIII

Ruby hummed softly as she bobbed her head to the beat of the song, silver eyes flickering across the latest weapon mods on the market not really expecting to find anything of any actual use. She'd used the dust shop more as an excuse to stop Yang from pestering her with questions over what came next.

She loved Yang with all her heart but the girl was persistent as her name sake, which had of course led to nor shortage of altercations, some of which had not turned out well in the slightest. Ruby simply did what she had to if it meant avoiding some of those clashes.

She struck gold when she reached the section normally devoted to tips from pro-hunters or at least what the magazine insisted were anyway only this time it had an excerpt from a huntsman who'd been rescued by Spectrum, the only known alias for the most wanted rogue huntsman turned anti-hero criminal in the world. Like Torchwick, Spectrum was in it for the fame but unlike the well renown thief he held no reservations about killing or who's toes he stepped on, as proven through his many run ins with the SDC or the Schnee family itself.

On the other hand, the renegade had on countless occasions saved civilians or huntsmen and huntresses from overwhelming Grimm, stopped White Fang riots and protected any number of Faunus from oppressors and published countless thesis's that ranged from weapon modification to the most compelling unbiased argument on Faunus equality or even superiority to normal humans in no less than three hundred thousand words.

Oddly enough it wasn't the Grimm that the renegade had saved the man from this time but from committing suicide after he'd lost his partner from Beacon during a mission. He stated that the mercenary had told him 'If you feel so guilty about living after someone died, then punish yourself by living with that guilt and doing something with your life since they sure as hell don't want to see you anytime soon."

The quote sparked a familiar cord with in her. All but tossing the magazine back on the shelf, she dug her scroll from her pocket and pulled up her note pad, fingers typing with practiced ease.

" _What would you give to make your perfect world?"_

 _"What would it cost me?" Suzume snapped back._

 _"Amusing me and cleaning up the mess you make." The knight fixed him with a dead man's look but it only made the stranger's smile widen._

 _The knight gave the stranger the first look of surprise he'd managed to weasel from him yet. "You planning on being of any particular use?"_

 _The stranger snorted. "Look, as much as I would like to go from A to Z and skip everything besides F and U along the way even I have rules to follow kid," He gestured to the world about them, "Rules and requirement's that state that while I can leap from here to F followed to by a quick a quick dimensional portal to U, I still have to go back and tag the others, or provide a ridiculously good reason as to why I did not."_

 _"Sounds like more work than its worth." Suzume replied dryly._

 _The stranger groaned in such a beleaguered manner one could almost believe that he'd completely missed the knight's sarcasm. "I know right, I mean seriously, it's all twenty sixty-two this or AR six seventy dash one that with these people."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _The stranger gave him a sheepish look. "Uh. . . sorry, wrong job."_

 _The knight nodded slowly like he was dealing with a crazy person. "Suuuure." Ok, maybe not the best choice when dealing with what was clearly an actual real life cosmic being, gods that sounded ridiculous even in his head, but he really didn't have anything to lose at this point._

 _Of all things, the sullen pout that would have looked far more appropriate on a petulant child, that came over the stranger's face as huffed and glared at the knight was the last thing he expected. "Look, this is a take it or leave it option kid and I won't lie, the heavy liftings on you and you're probably going to regret this any number of times before it's over."_

 _The knight snorted. "How convenient my only other choice just happens to be death."_

Ruby's shoulder was suddenly grabbed rudely, nearly making her drop her scroll when she was forcefully turned around. She found a tall man in a black and red suit and a red bladed cleaver type sword in his hand and shades on despite it being the middle of the night. Social recluse that she was, Ruby could tell where this wind was blowing. Add the sin of interrupting her writing to the list and this little toad was in for a world of pain.

IIIII

Roman all but threw himself into the bullhead before all but dragging himself in to the bullhead's cockpit. "We've got a huntress."

The pilot snorted and vacated the chair, Roman catching the joy stick easily before he'd even taken a seat. Dust flared wildly outside, trying to tear it from his hands as the two experts duked it out. He hissed barely a second later when a super-heated fragment of concrete smashed into the window by his head, turning the ballistic glass in to a spider web of cracks. "When the hells did you start using fire dust combo's with wind bastard!" He shouted.

"Spice of life and my parents are married!" Was the near ecstatic reply.

Clinching his jaw on the near instinctive response about said parents, Roman focused on keeping the craft in the air as his splash zone seating to what was turning into the dust match of the decade heated far too rapidly for his comfort, all to happily leaving the huntress to the mess the second his partner created an opening.

An arrogant deep throated chuckle preceded said partner as he stepped back into the cockpit. "At least your good for something." The man mocked sarcastically as he dropped into the copilot seat.

"Mind your manners before I pull this thing over." Roman shot back. Regret came instantly as the man perked up.

"Really?" The eagerness was impossible to miss, the manner similar to a demented combo of a playful puppy and a shark smelling blood.

"No." Roman snarled, doing his best not to show his panic to the creature across from him.

"Pussy." The man muttered as he pulled out a smoke, lighter clicking softly a second later.

Roman glared at the man across from him. The tall white-haired kid was the poster boy for teen rebellion everywhere, literally, Roman had seen them. "What happened back there Spectrum, that girl didn't even look like puberty's hit yet."

"Say's the idiot screaming about huntresses." The man snarked back so distantly Roman actually blinked before looking at the younger man, who's silk dress shirt and pants were both inky black while his gloves and tie were somehow the exact same shade of white as his hair, none showing even the faintest sign of the intense combat he'd been in mere minutes before as he thumbed through his scroll despite the black silk covering the upper half of his face.

For the longest time people had made the mistake of thinking he was blind folded. Roman was among the few able to regret that assumption.

The only break from the outfits monochrome pattern were the thin diagonal scarlet lines across his fedora and a gold chain dangling from a belt loop before vanishing into his pocket, suggesting a watch. Again, Roman knew better.

"I'm serious Spectrum," Torchwick snapped, "I'm one thing but that girl had us pinned for almost five minutes." It shouldn't need to be said that five minutes was a life time in combat.

"She's got talent unlike someone." Roman swallowed, hearing the near monotone decibel his partner voice had reached, just shy apathy. Apathy meant carelessness and carelessness meant mistakes which were quickly followed by cops. This was where the line between Spectrum and the rest of the criminal underworld separated. Criminals went to jail, Spectrum left bodies. Mangled, burned, unrecognizable bodies he wouldn't even recall a week later.

Unlike most criminals, Roman didn't have a single problem with the law or those who enforced it. They kept the city's sheep herds in line and made his work interesting enough to be entertaining. In turn he kept the damage down to property and a bruised ego here and there, greased the wheels a little and voila gentleman criminal for all the world to see and admire.

And now Spectrum, being a right and proper anti-hero, was a potential monkey wrench into that carefully built business arrangement the equivalent of an explosion with aura assisted legs leaving Roman with the choice of doing something stupid or dealing with that mess. "Are we ever going to end this cold war between us Spectrum, even the boss is tired of it.

"She also thinks your mildly useful scum, like fertilizer just less reliable." The barb was a clean hit setting Torchwick even further on edge as he ground his teeth but forced himself to focus. Spectrum had a mouth on him but, antagonistic as he was, he rarely crossed the line between banter and out right insults.

"Her opinion of me doesn't change the facts."

"No, but the fact that she actually likes me wants to remind you to leave my usual pay in site four." The man stated easily as he stood, dragging the leather blazer from the back of the chair as he did, disappearing into the back. "The fact that I can do your job twenty times better then you and still have time to have a life tells me you're going to double the gravity and burn dust this time as well."

"Any particular reason you enjoy making my life hell." Roman called back, trying to keep a smirk off his face until after the man left.

 _"Cause baby you're a firework."_ The man sang mockingly before being cut off by the wind and engine as the hatch opened

Roman didn't say anything knowing the bastard was already gone. He also knew he'd double the burn and gravity dust.

His scroll chimed as he landed the bullhead in a clearing several clicks out of Vale. "Evening dear." One would never have guessed how much he did not want to have this conversation.

"Roman," her dark silk voice came across the scroll like cold liquid, "I just watched the most fascinating video on a mutual friend's assurance it would be amusing." Roman shivered, having never heard her talk so casually before, while thanking the cosmic forces that be for his natural intuition.

"I broke my mirror this morning while shaving when a black cat broke in chasing a magpie." Roman quipped lightly, answering her unspoken question.

Her soft amused hum told him that there wasn't nearly enough space between the two of them. "Bad luck is a factor for certain but I can't help but wonder why you'd pick a fight with anyone in a 'dust' shop after midnight." It was a given that low balling that estimate put the odds at nine out of ten such individuals being hunters or at least being trained as.

"Junior's not in the habit of hiring or encouraging intelligence." Roman mercilessly threw his old acquaintance under that Boarbatusk without a moment's hesitation knowing she wouldn't pursue it. The info broker wasn't worth her time.

"You didn't think to warn them?" The question felt like a noose.

One he slipped free of on reflexive sarcasm. "Do you think about breathing?"

"I recommend you do a better job managing things Roman." The woman replied, leaving the threat buried in the subtext as the call ended like that and Roman stared at his scroll briefly only to jump as something soft brushed his shoulder.

Neo was looking about the cabin in disappointment. Roman only rolled his eyes. "Boyfriend's long-gone lover girl, better luck next time." He cursed loudly as a small set of knuckles rapped him sharply on the forehead even as the multi-colored girl blushed. "Don't blame me, he ditched half way through the flight."

The silent girl clearly still blamed him forming a dangerous pout in the process. "He wants his pay dropped at site four, you can handle that if you want." That his two _reliable_ associates were burning sheets on top of everything else was a pain in his ass but one Roman begrudgingly accepted. For one he liked his blood _inside_ of his body. Then there was his closet romantic that couldn't help but admire their Burgundy and Clyde flair.

Neo smiled brightly, dashing off barely a second later leaving Roman behind. The thief only chuckled even as his scroll chimed with his updated warrant along with another's, Spectrum's masked visage and Cheshire grin pasted on the front.

'Alias Spectrum, international mercenary criminal, expert in dust manipulation, weapon crafting, military and civilian machinery and tech, espionage, psychology, and pancakes, the last one had been added, amongst other things, through the man's frequent hacking of his own criminal record.

Roman couldn't help but smile as he continued to scroll through the boy's warrant, the thing chocked with sarcastic quips, outrageous claims, fabricated stats and. . . measurements, all of it generally pointless info only die-hard fans would be interested in, not that the boy didn't have a surplus of those running around.

Oh yes, Spectrum was a vibrant blazing star amidst the darkest of this world's shadows.

IIIII

Ruby did her best to remain inconspicuous on the massive airship, not for the first time regretting the fact that her mom's old cloak was such an eye-catching color. She'd been absolutely ecstatic over Ozpin's offer to let her attend Beacon early but hadn't realized how crowded it would be. She was also pretty certain Ms. Goodwitch absolutely hated her after last night and worse yet, she'd completely lost where she was going with Suzume and Fate thanks to that toad.

Groaning at the thought of forcing the scene, Ruby pulled out her scroll. Her fears were put to rest barely a second after she'd scanned last night's work before she started typing.

 _"It would take a miracle to get out of here alive."_

 _The knight snorted. "You have no room to talk."_

 _The stranger smirked. "Your about as wrong as your right but that's not why I'm here." The knight gritted his teeth when he realized the stranger was fishing as he all but dangled the strand of possible hope over the Knight's head._

 _"What are you selling?" The blond spat out along with no small amount of bile and ash._

 _The amused chuckle made the blonde snarl silently as the stranger walked back to him. "You've read too much fantasy kid but that'll save us time." His unwanted guest knelt in front of him once again._

 _"What are you selling?" The Knight repeated through clinched and bloody teeth._

 _The stranger's smile never wavered. "How would you like the chance to make your 'perfect' world?"_

Ruby's scroll suddenly vibrated, a text message cropping up on the screen. _'A Wild Flower finally free, in its roots an untouched Gem just for me.'_ Ruby read the text over and over, completely forgetting her work as she did, her smile growing wider and wider with each time simply knowing she must have been working on it for days at least. Ruby honestly felt better then when she'd gotten cookies, strawberries, and explosive sniper all in one day.

Ruby could honestly barely keep herself from squealing with happiness as she typed a quick response. ' _A Cruel Flame vast and untamed, a gentle star whose warmth I claim.'_ She'd barely hit send before a deep chested groan pulled her attention away from her scroll in time to watch as one of her fellow cadets threw up only a few feet away before muttering a number of nasty things about fate as well as something omnipotent whatever that meant.

She vaguely felt a tinge of sympathy for the poor guy but all thoughts of such went out the window when the airship lurched abruptly from sudden turbulence causing the young girl to flail briefly to regain her balance only for something heavy to ram into her which in turn pushed her into the person beside her, shoving them both into the wall.

Ruby looked at her feet, prompted by a low groan, to the sight of the guy who'd just thrown up, now splayed out on his stomach and no apparent interest in changing that.

"Unlucky or just doesn't care?" She asked under her breath not expecting a response.

"Yes." An amused and unexpected voice replied. Ruby glanced behind her, eyes widening at the sight of topaz eyes dancing behind black locks. Her shock lasted for all of a second before she realized the girl wasn't nearly tall enough followed by the bow she was wearing, something _she_ never would.

A wolf whistle split the cabin, instantly drawing Ruby's focus to her big sister who was grinning like crazy. "Getting a little personal there girls, rumors start on a dime and sell for less you know." Her smile was bright but Ruby had known Yang long enough to see the faintly nervous tic on the edges.

A rare and, for most, an almost imperceptible change in Yang's normally carefree persona that may as well have been a glaring neon reminder to Ruby's current position. Silver eyes widened abruptly barely a second before rose petals all but exploded around her as she jumped back, clearing almost six meters before she stopped again.

With the numerous snickers around them, Ruby felt like her cheeks were covered in scarlet dust and probably looked the same. The girl for her part looked equal parts amused and embarrassed about the whole thing as Ruby awkwardly walked back to her. "Sorry about that?"

The girl only shrugged. "Its Ok," Her remarkable eyes flickered towards the boy who was groaning against the side of the air ship, "Not like it was your fault after all."

Before they could get any further Yang lunged, putting Ruby in a head lock. "I can't believe you brat, play a hero and skip two years of homework, do you have any idea how annoyed I am with you."

Ruby squirmed as her sister dug her knuckles into her head. "Cut it out Yang." The sun haired girl let up but still ruffled her little sister's hair one last time for good measure before taking in the sight of the other girl. "Thanks for putting up with my socially stunted sis, she spent way too much time with our uncle and his less then social apprentice."

The girl eyed them both. "she did 'skip' two years of homework."

Yang stared at the girl open mouthed. "No, please don't encourage her, she idolizes our uncle to much already."

"Hey!" Ruby snapped at her. "Uncle Qrow is awesome." Yang just looked at her dryly. "Well he is." Ruby finished sullenly.

Yang loud out a loud snicker and the dark-haired girl tried to hide a smile behind her hand. Unfortunately for her, Ruby had a little too much experience noticing the expressions of the dark and secretive kind to miss the light in the girl's eyes. The sight however drew the younger girl's attention back to the bow.

The cute childish thing just didn't suit older girl with her shadowy vibe and bright gaze. Ruby really wanted to say something but she'd already given Yang all the ammo she needed for the rest of her time at beacon.

The airship shuddered as it landed and the ramp lowered. Ruby was only a few steps off it when she remembered something. "I'm Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose." She stopped and offered her hand.

The girl shook it firmly. "Blake Belladonna."

Yang offered a cheeky salute when the dark-haired girl turned towards her. "Yang Xia Long."

The girl frowned. "I thought you were sisters?"

Ruby grimaced, not really wanting to talk about their family's less then enjoyable history. "We're technically half-sisters, I have my mom's name while Yang has Dad's."

"I see," Blake responded in an almost distant fashion that had Ruby looking towards Yang for help but the normally out going blond only shrugged helplessly.

Of all people it was the guy who'd thrown up and shoved her into Blake who ended the awkward silence when he walked straight up to them. "Sorry about earlier, wasn't exactly at my best." He stated with mild embarrassment.

Yang, ever the protective big sister, was prompt to respond, moving closer to Ruby at the same time. "It's no big since you didn't get any puke on us." Ruby all to easily picked up the threat in her sister's subtext and, if the amused edge in the boy's smirk, so did he.

"Good to know," He stated while offering his hand, "I'm Jaune." Yang shook it firmly, brief sparks of brilliant white aura flashing against sunny yellow.

"Yang." As her sister replied with a sharp grin, Ruby forced herself to stifle her groan of embarrassment over her sister's nearly obvious flirting though it wasn't really surprising. Now on stable ground with his balance, health and over all demeanor back he wasn't all that bad looking, being fairly tall and well-built from training, along with scarlet highlights threaded into his blond hair and a strong facial structure that hinted on the side of feminine without crossing into and dangerous territory.

Add swallowing his pride to apologize, perceptiveness and decent fashion sense consisting of a lightly armored black vest that worked well with his grey jeans and white button up that he wore with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and he was making a damn good lie out of first impressions.

It was his belt though that caught most of Ruby's attention. Made up of inch or so sized midnight blue metal squares linked together long enough to wrap around his waist twice, it's buckle hidden amidst a dozen or so finely crafted black and silver spirals twice the size of the squares. The intricacy of the patterns was enough to make Ruby so dizzy that she ended up staring at the worn black leather of his boots.

"You ok?" The blond asked as he caught her shoulder.

"Yeah, your belt buckles are kinda strange." Ruby mumbled, unintentionally leaning into him a little more than necessary, dimly recalling moments when her father or uncle did something similar.

"You seem to have recovered remarkably quickly?" Blake commented reminding Ruby he'd even been sick at all. Even standing still the way he was showed no signs of illness or affliction of any sort. Even if it had been something as simple as motion sickness, no one's aura was potent enough to remove all effects only minutes after they'd occurred.

He chuckled. "Yeah, fate's an ass like that yah know." It was more the remarkably depressed look then the strange response that kept anyone from asking for details. "We should probably get to the entrance ceremony though. I think I've made a bad enough impression for one day as it is."

They'd only made it a few steps before Ruby noticed Jaune catch Blake's attention. "Isn't that uncomfortable." He gestured towards her bow. Ruby blinked when the girl stiffened only for the boy to cough. "I mean my sisters are always complaining about their hair and all and that's with just normal hair ties."

The girl relaxed just as quickly as she had tensed before playing it off with a shrug. "Doesn't bother me, besides it's a memento my mother gave me." Ruby was paying so much attention to them she didn't notice the white-haired girl tell she and Jaune had already crashed.

Now that his health and balance had been regained, Jaune's slightly imposing height of six foot something and weight of two hundred something plus pounds followed the natural law of physics and sent the girl tumbling, brief case splitting open releasing half a dozen vials of dust to roll about.

No one said a thing as they scrambled to collect the unstable material before their first day became far more interesting than it already was. They succeeded

The dramatics though could never be avoided as only a rich girl could be in possession of that much dust and the Schnee family was RICH. "You clumsy oaf, do you have any idea the kind of damage even one of those could have done?"

The boy's empty gaze seemed to look straight past the girl, his only comment seeming to be a muttered "Fate" under his breath which only pissed the petite girl off. Ruby and Yang however shared a soft laugh as they watched the girl rant and the boy weather it with absolutely no regard, even going as far as to yawn widely as her decibel level reached the range of low shrieking.

The girl finally gave up and started to storm off in a huff before the boy spoke. "Bet you can't not act like a spoiled princess for a day."

The girl turned back to glare at him. "What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No but your implication is barbaric and stereotyping." The girl snapped crisply.

"A sucker bet then, my favorite." The boy answered with faux enthusiasm all but screaming that he thought she was making excuses.

The girl scowled darkly at his response. "What are the stakes and rules?"

The boy smirked. "You join us for the day and actively participate, no complaining, insulting, or demeaning any of us until after midnight tonight, you can state your personal opinion as long as it's in a civil manner." He fished a hand inside his vest. "This is my half of the wager, if you lose you have to abide by the conditions of the bet for an entire week."

To Ruby, Yang, and Blake it looked like a brilliantly cut diamond roughly the size of their thumb tip. The Heiress however dropped her suit case in shock. "How did you get an aura imbued dust crystal?" The shrill hiss was a cross between an outraged cat and water splashing against molten metal.

The boy smirked. "Made it."

Ruby gawked at the older boy. Dust in any form was volatile and crystals for most people were little more than elemental bombs at the best of times making, a fact that terrorists or criminals loved. Ground Dust on the other hand could be much more easily manipulated allowing for Adepts to even exist in the first place. The problem was that it burnt out quickly making the powerful class of huntsmen all but none existent given the sheer cost of pursuing it.

Dust rounds had been the most recent solution in the last century and had pretty much become the staple for most hunters, letting them enhance their aura in different ways with greater accuracy. Not as long lasting or efficient as an Adept but any advantage against the Grimm was welcome.

Finely cut pieced like the one in Jaune's hand offered the absolute best of all worlds. Ruby knew she could simply glue that thing to a stick and aim it like a laser. A single glance at the rich girl's rapier told her the girl was an Adept in training so what she could do with it let alone a full Adept like Ms. Goodwitch she couldn't even begin to imagine. The problem with imbuing dust was that it was like performing surgery on solidified nitro glycerin.

Yang was the one who asked to ask the million-dollar question. "How?"

The boy smiled drawing out the moment even as everyone present unconsciously leaned forward. "Practice." He promptly snickered at their collection of dumbfounded looks.

Blake finally snickered, breaking the tension. "He did say he had sisters."

The boy's laughter ended rather weakly as he scratched the back of his head. "Seven of them, never thought I would be thankful for their nagging tell I came here." He looked back at the white-haired girl. "You in or out Princess?"

The girl's scowl even at seventeen was nothing to scoff at. "No one calls me princess and find an impartial judge."

"Awesome, I'm Jaune Arc by the way." He answered cheerfully.

A round of polite introductions went around, only to be repeated once Jaune got the attention of a black-haired boy in a green shirt, a lock of magenta draped along the side of his face and a _high_ -spirited girl with orange hair and green eyes whose names they soon learned were Lie Ren and his companion Nora Valkyrie.

Jaune quickly gave the boy a breakdown of the bet before asking him if he would act as Weiss's impartial judge. The boy shrugged. "Sure."

Nora jumped up and down excitedly. "It's a battle of wills against the ice queen and the nameless warrior, a fierce crucible that will undoubtedly be remembered by all." The girl's and Jaune all snickered at how quickly the girl called Weiss out on her personality.

Weiss looked at the blond in amazement. "Hundreds of possible candidates and you manage to find the one whose best friend is a bundle of raw energy."

Jaune shrugged innocently, too innocently. "Fate's an ass," Ruby couldn't help but note just how much Jaune reminded her of Suzume with that excuse, but didn't have time to comment before he continued, "but we should probably be getting to the entrance ceremony." His suggestion was greeted with mutual cries of agreement from the three more excitable members of their group.

IIIII

The Entrance ceremony was brief thankfully, Ozpin being vaguely cryptic and mysterious as his reputation hinted at before sending them off and Yang for one payed more attention to their party's unspoken leader as he blatantly played on his scroll instead of listening.

Ms. Goodwitch sporting a well covered but still fresh split lip caught her attention but she quickly wrote it off as a training accident.

Jaune on the other hand had already surprised her twice today. The first time when he swallowed what little pride he probably had left and approach them at all. She'd honestly half expected him to crawl into some proverbial corner for at least a couple months after a stunt like that. The second time had happened when he'd both caught her threat and had the cheek to laugh at it instead of wilting like most boys did around her.

She also couldn't say she didn't appreciate the strength she'd felt coiled tightly in his grip and the arm behind it when she'd shook his hand along with the. . . playfulness of his aura when it met hers.

Now, as the seven of them wandered down the hallway, Jaune was telling them what he'd managed to dig up about Beacon's imitation around Nora's unending babble, a feat he seemed remarkably adept at. "Apparently we're all getting stuck with partners as well as teams."

Ruby spun walking backwards easily so she could look at him. "Really?"

"Yup," he answered with a nod, "The interesting part is how those partners get chosen." His grin told all of them he was dangling something good over their heads.

Blake surprised all of them by being the first to bite. "And that would be?"

"Launched into the Emerald forest at random, first person you match gazes with is who you're stuck with, romantic eh." His tone was dryer then burn dust. Yang and Ruby shared a look before laughing and Blake only rolled her eyes. Weiss was the only one looking suitably horrified as Nora was talking at Ren about sloths, the boy seemingly unaware of her existence.

Yang slugged her sister's shoulder with a laugh. "So what happens if you get stuck with Weissicle tomorrow, grin and bear it or die honorably facing overwhelming hordes of Grimm." To give her credit Weiss didn't even balk at the rude question.

Ruby snorted as she gave the girl a snide look. "I'd live just to piss her off."

Yang laughed as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "And a star of hope sheds light in the face of our fears and offers a devilish compromise."

Nora laughed boisterously while Ren only shook his head and Blake hid a brief smile behind her hand. "Little morbid don't you think?"

The blond only ruffled Ruby's hair. "Hells no, this is the girl who unlocked our dog's aura on a whim, carries a fifty-cal sniper rifle scythe combo, and writes dark teen romance in her scroll." It was a toss-up between her weapon and hobby choice for wide eyed looks thought the tidbit about Zwei did get its own set of reactions.

Ruby paled briefly before turning the same color as her cloak, the look of a doe in headlights all over her face. A look that vanished as her silver eyes brightened behind dark scarlet locks as she slowly turned to glare at her sister. "Yang, have I mentioned your hair recently."

It was the violet eyed girl's turn to pale. Ruby was too sweet to make actual threats, least of all about her hair. You had to bring out her reaper for that. Even Yang feared the reaper. "So yeah, talk later." She spoke quickly before vanishing.

IIIII

Blake watched Ruby quickly shift back to embarrassment the second Yang jumped through a nearby window. "I'm not talking about it." The girl stated sullenly unknowingly pouting in the most adorable manner Blake had ever witnessed making it all but impossible to keep up her indifferent façade.

Jaune didn't even try and simply hugged the small girl tightly while yelling. "You are so adorable!"

The younger girl turned the same color as either of her name sakes in a heartbeat, instantly starting to squirm as she tried to free herself. "Let go." She squealed as she pushed against his chest. She clearly wasn't expecting him to do just that.

Neither was Blake who was directly behind her when she shot backwards, the black-haired girl catching her on reflex. The disguised cat faunus struggled not to hug the girl herself when Ruby stuck her tongue out at the boy childishly. "Meanie."

He laughed and ruffled her hair to quickly for her to dodge. "You really are too cute for your own good." He murmured softly.

Blake suddenly felt Ruby's muscles stiffen as the girl's breathing turned erratic. It ended quickly but left the girl looking at Jaune with trepidation that Blake hadn't even though the spirited girl was even capable of. Jaune's face on the other hand was twisted into a pained grimace. "Sorry, my semblance can be erratic at times."

Ruby moved towards the blond slowly. "Why would I see you covered in blood?" The question alone told Blake that of all semblance's, Jaune possessed an illusion type and a distinctly unsavory one at that.

The boy was silent for a brief moment before sighing. "Normally I control it but. . . certain memories or emotions can act as triggers if they sufficiently align with my own, creating illusions based on the afflicted's subconscious creating their own image."

"Remembering someone you lost?" Blake felt an all too familiar pain in her chest when Ruby all but whispered the question.

Jaune blatantly refused to look at anyone and even Weiss held what could even be called a respectable amount of sympathy for the otherwise antagonistic boy.

His scroll chimed suddenly and he rushed to answer it, mouthing an apology to them as he did. "Arc," He answered with a surprising amount of professionalism only for what could only be described as a Grimm like smile to spread across his face. "Finished collecting then, you've been lazy." He was silent for a moment before he chuckled deeply. "No, I am perfectly aware just how at _home_ you are in Mistral."

Weiss couldn't help but take note of that little number. Cross continental calls directly to one's scroll were possible. If one forked out the ridiculous fees for it. Jaune did not look or act like the owner or employ of a company that could afford or require such.

The blonde eyes rolled at whatever was said next but the smirk never changed. "Make it interesting, we aren't exactly going for subtlety here." If anything, his smirk grew even more dangerous. "Shoot me a text when you're out." He ended the call.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked sounding almost hesitant.

"A friend from Vacuo though he immigrated to Mistral to attend Haven." He stated easily.

"You've been to Vacuo?" Weiss's tone while perfectly civil suggested she wasn't surprised.

"Been everywhere honestly." He shrugged as he spoke. "Liked Menagerie best though, Faunus are pretty chill once you make a good impression and none of Taurus's idiots are shooting their mouths off." Blake stiffened at the sound of her old partner's name. "Spiteful abusive bastard but he's got Vales White Fang branch in the palm of his hand."

"Abusive?" Blake spoke without meaning to.

Jaune didn't even seem to notice. "I don't think he had a chance to get physical before she ran off but I heard he was highly manipulative of his girl, playing off her feelings and all that."

Ruby gagged beside her. "What a creep."

"Terrorists have never been anyones' go to models for civility." Weiss commented, her voice under tight control.

"Tell me about it." Jaune stated lightly. "Guess he took it to far though since she took off almost a year and a half ago, sent the prick into a real frenzy to."

"How do you know so much?" Blake hoped the tension in her voice wasn't as obvious to the others as it was to her.

Jaune shrugged. "Right time, place, friends, chat boards. Remnant's not complicated once you look at the right angles." He suddenly looked further down the hallway. "I think lunch is ready."

Blake barely kept herself from hissing in annoyance as the blond abruptly changed the subject. Unfortunately, the mention of food got Nora going. "Really, do you think they'll have pancakes!" She wasn't quite hollering but it was a near thing.

Jaune shrugged. "I doubt it." The only other male of their group abruptly focused a dull look on the blond, but Jaune didn't even notice as he headed towards the lunch room. Ren's sudden animosity became rather obvious as Nora became of veritable storm of complaints and threats.

Taking the boy's cue, Blake simply ignored the girl to follow the blond into the grand ballroom where the lunch buffet had been set up. She only made it half way through the line when Ruby dropped a serving spoon abruptly. The small racket drew some attention but Blake doubted anyone else notice how the younger girl's attention was all but riveted on pitcher of dark red juice.

 _'Why did I see you covered in blood?'_ The words flashed through Blakes mind, her stomach instantly turning. She quickly rushed through the rest of the line and caught Ruby before she made it to the empty table Jaune had found. "What did you see?"

The girl instantly grimaced. "It really confusing but I remember smelling a whole lot of smoke and feeling absolutely exhausted and numb at the same time," She paused briefly but not long enough for Blake to speak, "Jaune was crouched above me, one of his eyes damaged by shrapnel I think and his hoody under what was left of his armor was absolutely soaked with blood."

Blake frowned. "Hoody?" She glanced towards the blond they were discussing, trying to figure out why an erratic semblance of all things would show something Ruby couldn't have possibly seen before.

"Yeah it might sound ridiculous but the blood did wonders for it I promise." The young girl's scathing tone caught Blake by surprise.

"No, I was just trying to figure out why you saw him clothing like that when you've never met him before." Blake quickly explained.

Ruby winced. "Sorry."

Blake nodded silently. She'd dealt with all sorts of injuries during her time with the White Fang and how even a small injury could bleed let alone a head injury. "I'll listen if you need to talk about it." Blake finally murmured softly not liking the borderline fear in the younger girl's eyes. Not even Ilia had taken her first post-battle experience so badly but if Jaune's illusion was as nasty as it sounded, Ruby was probably lucky he'd been able to cut it off as quickly as he had.

Ruby grinned at her weakly. "Thanks." Blake returned it with a tight but honest one of her own.

As the two of them joined the others, Blake couldn't help the faint twitch of one of her hidden ears when she heard that Weiss was trying to dig more information about the White Fang out of Jaune.

"How can you know about the personal life of one of their highest-ranking officers but nothing about their agenda?" Weiss asked, sounding impressively diplomatic.

Jaune shrugged. "Agendas or plans aren't exactly spread around the lower ranks Weiss, drama is typically rather public."

Seeing an opportunity Blake leaned forward, completely ignoring her food. "You knew details about their relationship Jaune, just how much of that could you have picked up from gossip alone."

The blond shrugged. "None, Taurus was only ever seen with the girl during raids that didn't do more then destroy property or mechs," he stated easily, "With the train only possessing a token number of living crew aboard, he probably thought his sway over her would be enough this time." The blond smirked coldly. "She gave up everything instead for a handful of humans she didn't even know instead."

Blake couldn't help but remember all the times Adam had sent her on different mission from his or simply left her in charge of their current encampment. Worse, she'd never pressed when he refused to give her any details about how the mission went. She'd never once tried to see past Adam's cast iron façade hiding the spiteful creature he'd become.

"Brave of her." Blake's gaze snapped towards Weiss who, of all people, made the comment. "Betraying one's loyalty for their morals can only be commended."

Jaune shrugged. "Perhaps but I can name a number of incidents concerning fanatics and family members."

"What does that mean?" Blake didn't miss the younger girl's brightening even more then when her sister had revealed her hobby.

Unlike Yang though, Jaune remained completely unphased as he matched the girl's glare. "Ever heard the phrase 'A devil has a hundred agendas and ninety-nine of them are selfish' by chance?" Ruby nodded hesitantly, eyes dimming as the boy leaned forward on his elbows. "Well humans and Faunus are a hundred for a hundred every single time."

The morbid philosophy twisted sharply in Blakes gut. "Says the boy who swallowed his pride to apologize for nearly throwing up on us." She called him out, seeing how far he'd keep to his belief.

He smirked with clearly exaggerated lechery. "My pride or an easy way to start a conversation with three gorgeous girls?" The honesty cut through Blakes argument as cleanly as her partner's blade through SDC security mechs. It was hair raising how easily he ruptured the very basis of their short friendship to win an argument.

Blake thought she heard Ren offering his fellow male a murmur of condolence, the blond clearly oblivious to his impending fate as he focused on his meal. Ruby and Nora simply started debating tactics for dealing with multiple Grimm verses singular high-level ones. Blake looked towards Weiss, "Your family semblance boasts the widest verity in terms of dust manipulation correct?"

Weiss nodded crisply. "It does but it requires a severe amount of training to handle the necessary calculations, even after almost ten years of training I've only truly mastered the most basic of them."

"The irony behind your family semblance and property is thicker than the grey surrounding you company." Jaune snarked but Weiss didn't even favor him with a look.

The four of them methodically ignoring everyone of the blonde's comments for the rest of lunch.

By the time they were done eating the blond had given up in favor of hiding his face in his arms. "Are you ok?" A gentle voice asked from behind them. Looking over he shoulder, Blake's eyes narrowed at the sight of Pyrrha Nikos of all people.

As for Jaune, he didn't even look up when he responded. "Girls are mean."

The girl went from concerned to amused confusion. "Oh?"

The blond finally raised his head to look at the renown fighter. "Yup, tell them an ugly truth and it's like I'm asking for an open relation -"

"I think I'm going to stop you there." Blake stated dryly, her focus as much on Ruby as the blond.

The blond chuckled as he cracked open a soda. "She's fifteen, mothering her here will only hurt her in the long run." He stated bluntly.

"How did you know I was fifteen."

Jaune's scroll was out in a flash and moment later it was playing a video of the girl trouncing a number of men in red and black suits without even drawing her weapon. The video became all to interesting when Torchwick of all people stepped in. Blake watched in shock as she watched the girl that was two years younger than her actually force the renowned thief to legitimately scramble in his efforts to escape.

She noted that, on top of the near cloud of rose petals surrounding the girl, her eyes were exceptionally bright and even leaving faint trails in the air whenever she moved in a manner similar to the grimm.

Things escalated from bizarre to ridiculous when not only did a bullhead appear to whisk the thief away but its pilot proved to be an adept of almost frightening talent. His casting technique was anything to go off of, all while keeping his face hidden in the shadows of the bullhead's interior.

It was hard not gape as they watched the cloak wearer not only handle the barrage of wind enhanced flame, but actively manipulate it and no shortage of the shrapnel kicked up by the resulting explosion with a powerful wind stream created as much from her own semblance as the dust rounds she'd been using to trade an impressive series of riposte's involving nothing but dust and aura with the unknown adept.

Blake, even after witnessing Adam's frightening talent, couldn't help but look at Ruby in a very different light. The girl in question seemed more embarrassed then anything and it only got worse as the fight ended only for Ms. Goodwitch to appear on the roof top once the bullhead was out of range.

At first Blake was surprised by the level of caution that the highly renown huntress took to approach the girl but it quickly proved inadequate as the cloak wearer spun adroitly, her weapon discharging to enhance her speed, dealing a glancing blow to the blond woman's jaw from an apparently blind angle, giving the clearly over functioning girl an opening to rest the barrel of her high caliber weapon directly against the woman's throat.

Blake stood half way through the barely half second action and she wasn't alone Weiss in absolute sync with her as both gaped openly. Pyrrha Nikos looked equally dumbfounded. Whatever reaction Ren had was cut off as he had to deal with Nora who was seemed on the verge of going absolutely ballistic.

Only Ruby and Jaune remained seated, Ruby having covered herself with her hood and buried her face in her arms while the blond could have frightened a Grimm with the smile spread across his face. "Your teacher must have been ruthless if he or she was able to cultivate moral division in you so early." The blond rested his chin on the back of his hand in a manner that suggested a coiled snake. "That its potent enough that you actually weep aura is even more remarkable, most can't get past simply losing all color in the eyes."

The concept of the emotionless berserker state wasn't a foreign one to Blake as it was among Spectrums thesis's but that just meant she understood how rare and old actually documented cases of it were. More importantly though, she understood how dangerous it was. Moral division was the only piece of work submitted by the renegade that out right stated that it should never be attempted under any circumstance.

Ruby groaned almost pitifully. "She didn't, it just happens when I get really upset." Jaune let out an impressed whistle and Blake now completely understood why Yang had taken off so abruptly, she'd clearly been on the receiving end of that at one point. Blake doubted even the vivacious blond would need a second lesson on the matter. "I honestly wouldn't even know what it was without Spectrum's thesis."

Jaune nodded in agreement. "True, I had to scan through it just to be certain myself and even then, I noticed a few discrepancies."

Blake watched as Ruby frowned. "Discrepancies?"

"Inconsistencies that didn't match up with the original theory," Jaune explained simply, "Namely your use of high-level dust manipulation which is atypical for the effective but still limited berserker state that moral division implies."

"Where are you going with this?" Weiss asked in actual interest.

Jaune shrugged. "Dust manipulation while effective in combat is still a thought-oriented ability, you have to apply it tactically so not to waste the precious material or worse, leave yourself open before, during, or after you use it correct?"

Weiss nodded in agreement. "True, your saying that she shouldn't have been able to use it to such an effect in that state then?"

"I am, moral division focus's the mind so sharply it consistently leaves only rigorously trained muscle memory, semblance, aura, and instinct behind. For her to use dust manipulation in that state means that she should have its use down to the same level as any of those."

Ruby once again found herself the subject of everyone's attention. "Don't look at me, I don't remember any of it."

"That at least is consistent, Spectrum theorized that the process involved the mind enhancing its sensory capabilities, both aura and physical, to the absolute max while lowering areas such as memory in order to deal with the strain leading to a borderline precognitive state of being."

"Who uploaded that video?" Weiss asked, seeming to have at least regained her sense of decorum if not actually recovered from her shock.

Jaune shrugged. "No clue, he or she uses the tag 'SalemB!tchPleez' whatever that means whenever possible, which wasn't this time because of the uploads sights rules."

"How did you find the video then if it wasn't listed as such?" Ren quired.

Jaune snorted. "Talented hunter's and huntresses go viral quickly, especially the cute ones," Jaune only grinned when Ruby sputtered as she did her best to blend into her cloak and continued, "Though I don't think that will be considered until after the initial shock wears off so you might want to be prepared to become exceptionally popular."

Blake couldn't help but laugh though she tried to muffle it with her hand. At the same time she noticed Nikos's down sudden down hearted look. Jaune however seemed completely oblivious as he turned to her. "Jaune Arc, jack of trades and hopeless romantic." He gestured to the empty seat beside him even as Weiss choked on the bight she'd just taken.

Nikos's laughter instantly brightened her face as she sat down, while Blake shared a knowing look with Weiss but said nothing. "Pyrrha Nikos." The others introduced themselves quickly if not quite as flamboyantly as the blonde so it wasn't really a surprise when she turned back to him first. "Interesting resume, which comes first?"

Jaune grinned before shooting Blake a look from the corner of his eye. "Yes." This time Weiss was the only one not to laugh as even Ren's shoulders unmistakably shook as he covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. "I've got most of Vale's talent pegged solid so I'm guessing you're from one of the other kingdoms."

While the champion was clearly caught off guard, Blake struggled to keep her face clear of suspicion. "I'm from Mistral," The red head answered, "Haven certainly expected me to join though."

Jaune frowned. "Why?"

"I've won Mistral's regional tournament four times in a row, people like to make a big deal out of it." Pyrrha answered somewhere between embarrassed and shy.

An understanding look came over Jaune's face. "Gotcha, I rarely pay attention to tournaments stats, too much time to prep and strategize with little probability for error." He explained easily. "Street fights reveal flaws and strengths much quicker and it's easy to tell which ones are staged and which ones aren't."

It was fairly clear that Pyrrha had absolutely no clue how to react to what basically amounted to someone telling her to prove herself all over again. Blake didn't think she actually minded though. "You've got some strong opinions." Weiss abruptly choked on her salad while the rest of them excluding Nora shared a common look.

The blond shrugged. "Twisted logic at best but I think everyone has the right to be hesitant before trusting a stranger to have their back, reputation or not." Another look was abruptly shared and Blake simply came to the conclusion the Jaune was honest to a literal fault.

That honesty typically came out looking like a pretzel considering the likeliness that Jaune Arc, who possessed a frightening accurate analysis of Blake's own abandonment of the White Fang wouldn't be able to simply miss the existence of a fighter like Pyrrha, it just wouldn't happen. "I still find it hard to believe you've never heard of her before." She commented, trying to sound as distant as possible.

The blond shrugged. "I probably have, names aren't my thing honestly, I might be better with faces but a few pictures here and there aren't going to stand out." He was mocking her by mimicking her distant tone, possibly even daring her to call his bluff.

"Jaune," Ruby spoke hesitantly, breaking the staring match between them, "Her pictures on one of the most popular brands of cereal in the four kingdoms."

The blond only tilted his head to the side in a show of blatant confusion. "Cereal?"

IIIII

Pyrrha was in something of a daze. She'd come to Beacon hoping to eventually climb off the pedestal that nearly all of Remnant had placed her on and make actual friends once they'd come to know her. Instead she'd found herself accompanying a number of. . . interesting individuals, the only one who even seemed to care in the slightest about her being the Invincible Girl was Weiss Schnee and even she maintained a professional air though that could have something to do with the bet the girl had apparently made with Jaune.

Said blond had been filling the role of rather exceptional if impromptu tour guide for most of the afternoon, while only half paying attention to where they were even going. Much to the champion's hidden amusement, the other half was devoted to answering or diverting endless stream of questions from their youngest member Ruby who was apparently a prodigy beyond even Pyrrha's caliber.

The invincible girl had confidence her abilities for certain but by no means did she think she was powerful enough to catch a Huntress of Ms. Goodwitch's caliber off guard as the younger girl had.

Things had become even more amusing when the same girl's sister, Yang, appeared, or reappeared as the brief story went, when they'd wandered into the school's extensive gardens and was now failing to grovel for her little sister's forgiveness. After watching that clip, Pyrrha could understand why, she wouldn't want to be on the younger girl's bad side either.

At the moment the girl was half jogging beside him to keep pace with his longer stride. "What kind of weapon do you use?" This question caught the attention of everyone present as they all focused on the blond, waiting for his answer.

"I can use a verity of weapons but I've always been a better hand with short to standard blades." He stated easily as he answered her latest question as they wandered into a rather sizable field. Blake could tell the broadness of his answer to a rather harsh bight from the cloak wearer's already limited patience.

"What about the weapon you use now?" Ruby reiterated as she gestured to the belt around his hips wildly. While certainly an interesting fashion statement this was a huntsman academy. People safety checked their nail clippers for the ability to turn into something that went bang.

Jaune's eyes softened as he gestured for Ruby to get closer but instead of whispering in her ear like expected he poked her in the forehead gently. "Not telling." The girl all but went through the roof only for the only other male, Ren if Pyrrha remembered right, in their group to place a hand on her shoulder, seeming to level her out like magic but it was probably his semblance.

"Don't give him what he wants." He remarked dryly. Ruby still glared at the boy when whatever Ren did wore off only to get her hair ruffled barely a moment later, Jaune stage whispering about how adorable she was.

Jaune dodged the girl's following wild swings. "Don't think I didn't see that smile Weiscream." He yelled.

The girl's mouth opened briefly before she clamped down on it tightly. The blond laughed even as he twisted around Ruby who shot by him, rose petals fluttering everywhere.

Beside her, Yang looked ready to explode but because of the bright sun Pyrrha couldn't even tell if the girl's hair was just remarkably shiny or actually glowing like she thought it was. The champion could only assume she was holding back her temper because of her current status with her sister. Ruby didn't seem like the type to side against her sister even if she was angry with her but Pyrrha was already at a record for surprise's in single day.

Jaune simply trailed after the speedster like nothing had actually happened, hand stretched out in an attempt to block the girl's devastating pout from ever reaching him, a failed effort when she hugged his arm without hesitation.

Pyrrha instantly concluded that Jaune was the oldest child of his impressively sized family simply by the fact that he did not cave immediately to the girl. She wouldn't have a snow ball's chance in hell if faced with such a frightening power.

The blond stubbornly refused to make direct eye contact as he half dragged the girl down the path. He made it all of ten steps before finally hugging the girl tightly, the cloak wearer letting out a sudden adorable squeak as he did. "Yang I'm sorry but I'm keeping your sister."

Said blond finally exploded, ripples of fiery aura heating the air rapidly, her hair undoubtedly glowing now. "Like hells you are bastard." Yang screeched as she rushed the man.

Ruby abandoned ship the second she could while Jaune sprinted away, Yang _hot_ on his heels. Nora responded to the sudden violence with her apparent usual enthusiasm as she sprinted after them, completely ignoring Ren shouting her name as the black-haired boy ran after her. Weiss and Blake shared an unsettling look before both followed suit, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha standing in the path staring after them owlishly.

Ruby suddenly cackled. "No way am I missing this." She zipped away leaving Pyrrha no choice but to break into an aura enhanced sprint to catch up to them.

The chaotic race came to its end as the eight of them sort of crashed into the ballroom, ending in something of a dog pile thanks to Ruby's vortex that sucked the others in with both blondes on the bottom groaning in pain.

Ren, the only one to have miraculously escaped the chaos, simply stood of too the side while Weiss and Blake weren't quite so lucky and ended up pretty much in the direct middle of the pile on top of each other. Pyrrha probably would have if Nora hadn't caught her leg during the ride. How she'd even managed to was beyond the champion fighter.

Things went from bad to horrifying when Jaune apparently smelled the potential black mail. "Hey Ren, five hundred lien for pictures." The sheer amount had even the stoic boy reaching for his scroll on reflex, only to catch a pair of ice-cold baby blue eyes that didn't need to say a single thing. The dark topaz ones not far away were no better. "Just think of all the pancakes you could make with it."

Ren's eyes dilated as the dog pile was sent into chaos when Nora cheered wildly, her love for pancakes having been made rather clear throughout the day, his scroll's camera working overtime while as Blake and Weiss struggled to free themselves, their efforts as much as Nora's happy flailing and Jaune, Yang's, and Ruby's laughter hindering them more then helping.

Pyrrha on the other hand succeeded in freeing herself rather easily, her feelings torn at helping the two girl's escape and laughing with the other four as they only made it worse. Her conscious won and she pulled the two struggling girls free, disentangling Ruby, Jaune and Nora in the process only to reveal the sheer awkwardness of the two blondes' position as Yang had actually landed on top of Jaune, her legs straddling his shoulders as she lay face down across him.

"No, no," Jaune commented abruptly, Yang looking back at him in confusion just before he finished with a small shake of his head, "You don't have to do that." His head thudded twice in rapid succession, the first from the heel of Yang's boot, the second off the tile of the ballroom floor. Pyrrha had a feeling there was a little more behind that kick then just embarrassment.

More importantly she learned not to underestimate Jaune's Aura as the blond only chucked briefly before he caught her gaze, a lazy smile stretched across his face before accepting the hand Pyrrha hadn't even realized she'd offered.

The world shifted as it became one of the school dormitory roofs of all places, Pyrrha recognizing it easily thanks to Jaune's all day tour. The calluses of his palm softened, no longer those of a lifelong fighter she when she'd shook his hand but a determined novice, his clothing a little better with his basic armor and hoody while his plain longsword and shield seemed more antique then was prudent for combat.

His bright blue eyes though sparkled at her, the sense of agelessness that she'd grown accustomed to not even hinted at within, easing a tightness in her chest she'd never recognized only to watch them darken again, going from eager and confident to kindly distant as he withdrew his hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Pyrrha returned.

She carefully watched him as he walked away, Blake and Yang both fighting over each other to scold him while Weiss followed, her eyes hinting at a number of less than 'refined' solution she was possibly contemplating. Ren and Nora trailed after them, the hammer wielder not even bothering to hide her snickers while even Ren had a small smile on her face.

"Saw something didn't you?" A voice asked beside her startling the champion fighter and Ruby smiled shyly at the unintended mischief before giving her an expectant look.

Pyrrha was horror struck when she caught herself briefly fidgeting with her hands before she managed to answer. "I did but it didn't make any sense."

Ruby tilted her head to the side much like a confused puppy. "How so?"

"It was on the dorms roof of all places," Pyrrha managed to answer the first part rather easily but the rest, "The strange thing was that Jaune seemed a lot . . . younger?" It came out more like a question then a statement thanks to her uncertainty.

"You mean he was a kid?" Ruby asked eagerly, completely, if understandably, misunderstanding what Pyrrha meant.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, physically he was still probably same age but," Pyrrha tried to find the right words, "Less mature I guess or at least less guarded."

The younger girl frowned. "Guarded?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I'm not certain how else to explain it without sounding like I'm demeaning him in some way."

Ruby just shrugged. "Who knows, he did say his semblance wasn't all that precise? He may not even know what you saw."

"Semblance?" The champion fighter asked in confusion but she quickly caught onto what the younger girl meant. "That would make a lot more sense I guess."

"Yep," Ruby chirped brightly, "I mean it's not like they could be actual memories or something."

IIIII

Dinner was a rather brief affair that started with Weiss almost losing the bet when Jaune politely asked for her sister's contact info and ended when Nora almost picked a fight with a huge boy with burnt orange hair and full suite of plate armor requiring Ren to level her out while Jaune had a _quick_ talk with the boy about manners around women who swung massive hammers about like they were kindling.

Nora stormed off the second she'd gotten her pajamas from her bag, Weiss and the other girls quickly following the irritated red head with their own sleep wear.

"You ok?" Ruby asked softly as she sat down beside the girl who was furiously pulling at her shoe laces, vest and shirt already on the bench beside her.

Nora looked up from untying her boots, jade colored eyes blinking in surprise. "Uh. . . yeah." Her voice was hesitant, even a little embarrassed, which just seemed distinctly wrong where the normally free-spirited girl was concerned. "I'm not actually certain why I lost it on that guy."

"He wasn't exactly being a model of decent human behavior," Pyrrha put in gently, "But he did seem to put you on edge rather quickly."

Weiss definitely found it a little bizarre that a complete stranger would set the abundantly cheerful girl off just by acting like a teen male would-be-hunter trying to impress a girl.

Compared to Jaune who could possibly give even her father a headache, the fool was clearly the lesser evil.

But it did set the Blond apart and even forcing her to acknowledge him as at least more noteworthy then nearly every male she was surrounded by on average. Most of them being completely swept aside by her commanding nature or family name and those that weren't were nowhere close to her age. "Jaune did say his semblance couldn't be readily controlled, do you think it could have been that?"

Ruby's sister looked at her in confusion. "What?" Everyone ignored her though.

Nora perked up. "We should go ask him." Only Pyrrha and Blake's exceptionally quick reflexes kept the girl from running out of the bathroom half naked in search of the boy.

"Let's get changed first since we're already here, then we can go ask him." Weiss stated firmly once Nora's attention had been reacquired. Despite her near catastrophe the orange haired girl bounced back quickly, changing at ridiculous speeds before prodding the others emphatically.

Despite the distraction, Ruby and Weiss managed to share a silent if rather obvious bonding moment over the other four's distinct advantage in the area of the chest over them. Pyrrha was mildly embarrassed but Blake and Yang shared their own moment as they took a certain amount of impish delight in the choicely located glares.

When they relocated the boys, the two had sequestered a corner of the ball room, Ren reading and Jaune tuning a guitar of all things. Nora ran up to the boy without hesitating. "Jaune, did your semblance affect me during dinner?"

Despite the rather rude abruptness of the question the blond wasn't put off in the slightest as he stopped playing to consider it. "It's probable since without direct eye contact it tends to take on a subtler approach and I can already tell you that guy's the bullying type." The disgust in his tone said everything he wasn't.

"Any reason it affected her and not any of us?" Weiss asked.

Jaune grinned. "Not very subtle princess but even when I'm not using it directly, the odds of it not effecting you are pretty low actually but at worst it's going to make you a little short tempered." He adjusted one tuning pegs briefly before looking back at them. "Only those able to relate with my mindset will be affected like Nora."

"You said it tends to be subtle," Pyrrha stated, "what happens when it's not?"

The blond nodded. "It can, people usually describe it really intense déjà vu, worst cases having mild physical effects." He rolled his eyes when he noticed everyone shifting uncomfortably. "Don't think too hard about it, it's a pretty rare occurrence I swear, someone has to be thinking almost the same thing as I am for it to have that strong an effect."

Blake stopped in the middle of rummaging through her bag to look at the blond. "Able to relate?"

Jaune shrugged as he started into a soft tune. "Like I said, he's the bullying type." The blunt statement ended the discussion as the blond focused on his instrument. Not seeing a reason to press, the girls silent set up their own sleeping bags while listening to Jaune play softly, a feat that had attracted no small amount of attention from the rest of the room.

By the time they'd all gotten comfortable Jaune had switched between four different melodies, each vastly different from the ones before it.

Pyrrha was the one who finally spoke. "You really are a Jack of all trades aren't you." It wasn't a question.

The blonde smirked as he started into a soft rhythm. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been practicing."

Yang snorted from where she lay. "Your only seventeen vomit boy, couldn't be that long." The music stopped as Jaune blinked before he started to shake, laughter coming out in broken spurts he tried to stifle. The strange looks he got only made him laugh harder.

"I think you broke him." Ruby murmured softly.

Blake snorted without looking away from her book. "To be fair, he probably came that way." Her dry comment sent the blond into yet another round of laughter that had his legs spasming even as he buried his face in his pillow trying to stifle himself.

His face was red by the time he finally got himself under control in which he promptly rolled onto his stomach, a wicked grin on his face as his eyes pinned Ruby where she was. "So. . . dark teen romance writer huh?" Blake closed her book instantly even as Pyrrha looked at her in surprise. Weiss was doing an amazing job of _not_ listening and Ren was holding his hand over Nora's mouth.

Ruby groaned loudly as she shot a dark glare at Yang who wilted under it before turning it towards Jaune who didn't even blink. "You don't just get to change the subject like that and I said I wasn't talking about it." She shot her sister another glare for good measure.

Jaune however just pouted. It was a disturbing sight.

"I've never met anyone who wrote as a hobby." Pyrrha remarked gently.

"I've tried but it never seems right." Blake admitted, Weiss could tell she was trying to prompt the girl to open up.

"I'm a little more curious as to what our little reaper considers dark." Jaune teased riling the girl up more than ever.

Ruby snorted at the jovial blond. "You first."

Her friend accepted the challenge without a word as a mournful tune began to strum on his guitar as he started to sing, his voice now tinged with a faint rasp and deeper then they'd ever heard it before.

 _"I know you  
We've been here before  
No surprises  
A settled score_

Blue eyes grew even more distant as Jaune's gaze grew hooded with each word and Weiss couldn't help but feel like part of her was going with him as the tepid air of the ballroom seemed to change, more akin to the muggy night air of Mistral's wilds.

Yang shifted beside her in her sleeping bag while Ren sat up entirely, one hand falling on Nora's shoulder as the girl leaned into him, as they carefully listened. Jaune either ignored or didn't notice, continuing to play without giving them a single regard

 _I know the darkness  
From inside  
Reckless rage  
And poisoned pride_

By now Weiss could hear a small campfire cracking alongside the notes, the familiar scent of smoke undoubtedly present. Her muscles felt tired and numb, the feeling of intense combat all too familiar. Something else ached even deeper, something that had her looking at Pyrrha, almost to reassure herself that the girl was still there. She wasn't the only one.

 _I know the weakness_  
 _I know the pain_  
 _I know the fear_  
 _We do not name_

Though she'd never distinctly felt the sensation of deja vu before Weiss was absolutely certain she'd heard this song before, the unsettling feeling growing with each note or slowly sung word.

And the one who comes to find me

When my time is through  
I know you  
Yeah, I know you"

As the final note grew silent Weiss swore she could see the faint gleam of tears forming in his eyes when he glanced towards her.

The ballroom vanished with the fear as the wilderness surrounded them, the camping lantern turning to a small comforting fire, the lot of them no longer comfortably tucked into their sleeping bags but sprawled against damp moss covered logs, rocks or just on the ground itself without care.

Weiss was directly across from the blond as he carefully stitched shut jagged wound across the back of his hand, his other in seemingly little better condition. Both she distinctly recalled him using with frightening effectiveness an untold number of Grimm once his sword broke.

The blond was piece of work himself even without the self-administration, his body covered bits of worn and heavily tinkered with Atlesian combat armor covering vitals and joints and of his eyes replaced by the faint blue of an artificial one. Even still, his remaining one was soft if ever so slightly haunted, his gentle smile warming something with in her chest as he met her gaze easing the tightness that had been there for hours now.

The ballroom returned and Jaune mouthed a quick apology to her before he looked at Ruby expectantly. "So, how'd I do?"

Her silver eyes were sparkling as the girl nearly destroyed her sleeping bag as she burst from it, scattering rose petals everywhere. "Teach me." She all but begged as she bounced in excitement in front of the blond.

The blond laughed as he poked her forehead gently. "Pass the exam, then we'll talk." The girl pouted but it only got her hair ruffled once again. The rest watched in amusement as the girl sulked back to her sleeping bag.

IIIII

Ruby didn't even try and sleep, instead opening up her scroll. Tired as she was, she wasn't going to waist the inspiration Jaune had just given her by falling asleep and forgetting all about it.

 _The knight snorted. "How convenient my only other choice just happens to be death."_

 _The stranger raised an eye brow from where he crouched and the knight simply knew something had changed. "Yeah kid, you being here or anything of her still being here is on me, harsh truth is that your one out of infinite blond blue-eyed fox boy wannabe losers I can chose from so you dying here won't even be a ripple in my pond."_

 _Suzume's limbs felt like led as he watched the man gently closed the once vivid green eyes that gaze dully at the ceiling above unable to shift a single muscle to stop him._

 _"I'd just have to alter the next world so that your even more desperate, maybe have you taste a little more than just this brief spark," he stood, looming over the knight in a manner that made it all too easy to forget the monster paralyzed only a handful of feet away, "Or perhaps Rouge will spend just a little longer in Remus's care down in those tunnels, not much, just enough to lose a little more than a chunk of aura."_

 _Fear finally gripped the knight as the creature in front of him revealed the barest fraction of it's power, formerly dull boring green eyes now sparking with untold amusement. "Why? Why is my choice so important when it clearly. . . isn't."_

 _The stranger only smirked as he held out his hand. "It's more fun for me obviously."_

 _Blue eyes narrowed. "Fu-"_

 _"That's the spirit kid." The stranger cut him off even as he hauled the knight to his feet, hand clasped firmly in Suzume's, the blond realizing he'd accepted the man's hand._

Caught between her writing and exhaustion Ruby never noticed herself falling asleep, scroll simply falling against her chest. She also never noticed a pair of lightly scarred hands gently pry it from her grasp a moment later to plug it into the wall with the others or the soft gem colored eyes shooting a wink towards the gold ones despite the darkness.

IIIII

Morning had come and all initiates were prepping for the exam. Most of them at least. Yang was personally darting around her sister still trying to apologize once again. It wasn't until the cloak wearer finished checking her beloved weapon that she actually started to listen to her sister's groveling, a sharp glare on her face. "You know how much I don't like sharing my work Yang."

Yang shrugged weakly. "Come on Rubes, your works fantastic, why do you want to hide it."

The scythe user snorted. "Well excuse me for not wanting to come across as a total nerd right off the bat."

Yan started to reply but went silent as Jaune wandered by muttering about locker numbers, fate, and some sort of dust theory neither of them understood a single word of. The rant was also thoroughly intermixed with curses, death threats, and torture techniques, completely missing them as he passed.

Yang absently noted that he'd abandoned his nicer clothes and vest for rattier ones, the ratty off-white button up untucked, it's lower fringes suggestively stained black like it had been dipped in ink, same with the top of his jeans with a number of lines trailing down as far as the knees. Given his belts positioning, it wasn't hard to guess how they'd come to be.

"Yeah I get it Ruby," Yang groaned once he was past, already knowing exactly where this conversation was going, "I just knew none of them were that shallow Rubes, hells Ruby, that Blake girl's probably going to be asking you to let her read them the second she can.

She winced when Ruby's eyes narrowed even as she crossed her arms. "And just where might that little thought train be headed Yang?"

"Don't be digging a hole where nothings buried Ruby," Yang retorted, "The girl had almost a dozen books in her night bag, the library here doesn't stand a chance.".

The dull look Ruby gave her was distinctly wrong on the normally adorable girl's face. "Your still sore about her aren't you, why?"

"Nothing, she just hates me." Yang stated.

"True but you'd still have to get on her radar first." Ruby shot back, something Yang couldn't argue with in the slightest.

Yang groaned as she dropped on to a nearby bench, head buried in her hands. "I said I knew you better." She could tell that Ruby was trying not to laugh but it really only delayed the inevitable and honestly made her feel even more embarrassed.

The young reaper gave in sooner than later but also hugged her tightly when she did. "I bet that was traumatizing." She bit out between fits of giggles.

"I had nightmares." Yang whined pitifully.

"Worse than when she convinced you to give up your crown as queen of puns?" Ruby asked impishly.

Her sister shuddered dramatically. "Less effort, same results."

Both went silent again as Pyrrha Nikos walked past briskly, Weiss on her tail, her prize from yesterday already set in the pommel of her sword thanks to a clever feature Ruby recognized as one of Spectrum's designs. The sisters shot the red head a pair of sympathetic looks before Ruby patted her sister's shoulder. "Don't let it stress you out to much, she'll have to accept you eventually."

She didn't give Yang a chance to retort, bursting into a cloud of rose petals a vanishing further into the locker room.

IIIII

Pyrrha was trying to be polite to the Schnee heiress as she listed all the reasons' they should be partners. The heiress remained as polite as she had the day before but she simply couldn't take the hint that the champion wasn't interested. So distracted by the heiress, Pyrrha didn't see Jaune until he had already bumped into the girl, to busy looking at his scroll and muttering about fate and lockers to pay attention, spilling his cup of fresh _hot_ coffee all over the poor girl who shrieked in pain.

Jaune only danced around her flailing form, never looking away from his scroll except to briefly catch Pyrrha's eyes and wink as he moved away, the heiress turned banshee following after, putting her vocalist training to exemplary use.

Pyrrha's scroll beeped with a new text. ' _Have you ever been too nice and ended up in a situation that could've been avoided if you had just been an asshole?_ ' The smiley face attached to it was mocking her, Pyrrha was certain of it.

"That was interesting." Pyrrha looked up to see Blake leaning against one of the lockers, her own cup in hand though Pyrrha would already be willing to wager it was tea instead of coffee. Blake struck her as simply to disciplined to require something to help wake her in the morning.

"I feel bad for agreeing with you." the champion responded as she pulled her weapon and shield from her locker. "I don't envy whoever gets her for a partner in the least."

The dark-haired girl smiled faintly over the rim of her mug before lowering it. "Neither will I."

Pyrrha could all to easily here the confidence in the girl's tone. "You seem rather certain you can control that outcome, anything you'd like to share."

"You have a month to spare for intense stealth lessons?" The offer was genuine if a tad snide and nothing like the fools who'd tried to pander to her more times than she could count.

It caught the champion by surprise before she smiled. "Not at the moment but perhaps after."

The dark-haired girl smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Pyrrha returned it. "Same." Pyrrha couldn't help but think back to how concerned she'd been about making friends or even fitting in at all. Now here she was talking to a girl she hadn't even know for a full twenty-four hours about a training she'd never even considered before. While she knew she wasn't the best judge of character, Blake simply didn't strike her as an open person, supportive maybe but not open.

"Why the offer?" She winced as soon as the question left her mouth not meaning for it to sound so defensive. The dark-haired girl only shrugged with an amused smile though instead of answering though. Feeling the need to fill the sudden silence Pyrrha returned the smile with a shy one of her own. "Sorry, that came out a little blunter then I meant it to, its just that you don't strike me as anyone's idea of a panderer."

Blake gave her a nonchalant shrug. "I want to."

Ruby appeared beside them before Pyrrha could think of a response, rose petals pelting the two girls briefly at her sudden stop. "Morning, ready for this?" She greeted them before they could fully comprehend her arrival.

Pyrrha could help but smile having already grown fond of the darker red heads energetic approach to life. "I certainly hope so."

Blake on the other hand was fishing a petal out of her cup. "Any idea how your semblance creates actual rose petals?"

The younger girl looked embarrassed as she shrugged. "No clue, took forever to convince my dad I wasn't doing it on purpose, well con- con-" Ruby struggled to get the oversized word she could never remember out.

"Consciously?" Pyrrha supplied helpfully.

"That's it," Blake noticeably winced at the cloak wearers volume level, bow twitching ever so slightly in a fashion no civilian would notice. Pyrrha wasn't a civilian but she didn't have time to say a thing before Jaune appeared, an artic wind of feminine fury on his heels.

"With how much you complain, I'm not surprised your dad sent you cross country." He commented blandly as he sat on the bench across from them, setting a black dust carrier beside him before nursing his refilled coffee.

His tone appeared to have the heiress ready to throw her ice queen status to the wind and spit fire. Jaune only sipped his coffee without a care in the world, clearly not afraid of the enraged woman who just happened to have access to more money than Vale's council, advanced combat training, and ties to the higher ranks of the Atlesian military.

"What did he do?" Ruby asked timidly, not seeing Blake and Pyrrha shift on reflex at the possible need to catch the clearly enraged heiress from strangling an innocent simply because Jaune was still armed with a full cup of coffee.

"This imbecile had the audacity to dump his cup of scalding coffee all over me and then pretend it was an accident." Weiss shrieked.

Jaune made a show of lazily checking the cheap ceramic of his mug for possible cracks briefly before setting on the bench beside the dust carrier. "Most of which never even touched you thanks to that fancy little costume." It was true, the girl's dress and coat had certainly protected her from much of the liquid and had even shed a good deal of it but the obvious red mark on her neck and dark stain in her hair provided ample evidence as to where it _had_ and that was after her aura had ample to heal the injury.

Pyrrha was actually rather impressed by how accurate the blonde had been with how natural the incident had looked and not getting much if any on himself but, personality aside, Weiss was well trained and he'd made avoiding her reflective counter look _easy_ as well. The wink didn't even bear mentioning obviously.

"That is so not the point you imbecile." Weiss yelled this time, her throat no doubt going raw after taxing it so heavily.

Jaune only unlocked the dust carrier, revealing what Pyrrha was certain was varied assortment of nail polish of all things with in. "Then I should assume you have one or are you going to tell me?" He asked as he pulled a black one out, his attention clearly directed at it with the heiress's rant being merely humored at best.

"What are those?" Ruby asked, interrupting Weiss without hesitation.

Unlike the rich girl, Jaune was quick to look towards Ruby even as he closed the dust carrier. "The correct terminology is a long-convoluted explanation so I just refer to it as dust enhanced nail polish combo." He answered easily as he pulled blackish purple one without a second of hesitation.

She didn't know what prompted her to but Pyrrha was quick to snag the back of Ruby's cloak even as Blake stepped between her and Jaune while the blond himself snagged the carrier and added another two meters between them, all of which happened in a heartbeat. Ruby looked suitably surprised as she looked over her shoulder at Pyrrha so adorably the girl was struggling not to hug her.

"What?" It was her last mistake.

One Weiss pounced on it like a starving jungle cat on a mouse. "You DOLT, does the term _dust enhanced_ mean nothing to you, as in highly volatile, highly reactive to aura, or how about extremely dangerous!" Now that she had a _receptive_ target to scream at, the heiress was on a war path.

Pyrrha expected Jaune to step in. He didn't but he didn't ignore it either as he set to work on doing his nails in the one he'd chosen previously with practiced ease. On top of doing his fingers he also put half a dozen stripes of it on his forearms and one on the back of his neck all places. He didn't interfere in the ongoing lecture until everything he'd applied had finished drying before he stepped past Weiss, somehow halting her tirade in mid-sentence as he did, and gently ruffled the younger girl's hair.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked gently, if faintly amused. The dark-haired girl shook her head vigorously, her devastating gaze clawing at Pyrrha's heart, making her wonder how Jaune could stand being in its cross hairs. The blond just laughed softly as he poked her forehead. "Don't make me repeat it?"

He turned to look at the rest of them. "So, any preferences on who you all want as a partner?" His question killing the tense atmosphere instantly.

Ruby instantly latched onto his arm. "Dibs!" The blond winced at the sudden increase in volume all but directly in his ear while Blake and Pyrrha laughed.

The blond recovered quickly as he raised his arm taking the dark red head with it as he did and giving her a dull look when they were level with each other. "Don't ever change Ruby." He said with a soft smile.

The younger girl's grip to faltered sending her to the floor before her feet were ready. Jaune caught her by the back of her cloak with frightening ease before she could fall though. Dumbfounded silver eyes met gentle gem blue once again and Pyrrha could only guess that Jaune's semblance was acting up. Thankfully it didn't seem negative because Ruby only murmured an embarrassed thanks as she recovered her balance. In turn he ruffled her hair earning an adorable glare but he was already walking away as they were called to assemble on the cliffs.

Pyrrha shared a smile with Blake and even Weiss seemed subdued in the adorable show of sibling affection the two had just put on for them. It was almost sad but she could just let the younger girl have her way. Jaune was far to interesting in that regard.

IIIII

"For years you have trained to be warriors." Ozpin stated solemnly.

"Or so we assume." Jaune totally failed to whisper to Ruby, confusing her and getting a glare from professor Goodwitch.

Jaune's info proved true as Ozpin explained what was expected of them. Jaune's strange commentary routine didn't end as each piece of information was attached one snide remark or another.

"Any questions?" The headmaster finished.

"You out of balloons wiz?" Jaune asked randomly as he looked at the launch pad under him.

"Mr. Arc, please desist in your inane babbling." Professor Goodwitch snapped crisply.

Jaune gave the older blond a suggestive grin. "Oh I'll click my heels for you any time Glynda." He blew her a kiss a heartbeat before the launch pad sent him into the sky. A fact that did not hinder his laughter from reaching them.

Professor Ozpin was distinctly more interested in finishing his coffee in long slow sips without ever lowering the mug then his assistants evident trigger finger.

The others just wondered where their 'friend's' sanity had wandered off to between this morning and now.

IIIII

The Beowolf clawed at the ground, snarling viciously as it felt the call twinge with in its skull. The beast had no means of understanding of what the call meant. It simply knew to follow it, like a spider knew how to spin a web. That's why it lifted its muzzle to the air, seeking the source only to have the rancid breath nocked from its body as something slammed against its chest. The monster felt the call stronger than ever as the figure came into view, the monster snarling savagely at the sight of its prey.

The call forgotten, the Beowolf instinctively lashed out at the human, ebony claws catching the sunlight briefly before the limb seemingly vanished of its own accord halfway through the motion as the human's hand rose as of to stop it, one of the black strips adorning its limb flaring like amethyst, black paste and blood splashing against a nearby tree, the mutilated stump gushing ichor that splattered against the human still perched on top of it as what remained of the monster's arm finished the intended motion.

Then dark sapphire met unhallowed red and the force of destruction blinked first as the call howled with in it stronger than ever. Not even in the waist lands of its birth had it felt so close.

 _'You've got two piles kid, fails and wins,'_ a soft amused voice spoke, something the Grimm had never experienced this before. _'Fails AKA anyone still alive after you kick the bucket gets shoved into the time stream we just dumped,'_ The grim understood the human's words, the call saturated with in them like blood and meat.

' _Anything else?'_ This voice, this voice the Beowolf liked, it wasn't simply saturated with the call but drowning in it without an ounce of remorse.

' _If they die there before you fail again, then they come back to life, if they don't then they get, for lack of a better term, a power boost."_ If the other voice had called to the creature, this voice enraged it.

 _"Allies or enemies?"_ The Beowolf all but mewled in pleasure as each individual word thrummed with the call.

' _Yes'_ was the automatic response. ' _Think of it as. . . drawing a picture. This place would be the equivalent of a kindergartener's master piece, lots of effort, color, and plausibly good intentions but lacking any form of technique or skill."_ The first voice was different, its amusement no longer enraging the Beowolf, not with the edge in its words. " _Those swept into the pile overlap each other, their differences filling the blank spots giving the picture more detail but obviously it is still a mess."_

The first voice snorted in annoyance. _'Your one twisted asshole, aren't you?'_ It bit out as the human knelt, a set of lightly tanned fingers brushing against the leathery skin of the monster's throat before turning so black nails could softly caress along its jaw.

The sound of clapping followed it. _'In a nut shell.'_

" _What happens if I win?"_

 _"You win."_ The first voice stated dryly before laughing as the call spiked higher than ever. It was the last thing the Beowolf heard before one of the fingers currently tracing its fangs flashed amethyst and the top half of the monster's head vanished, a puddle of goo and ichor pooled into a small crater in the ground beneath.

IIIII

Props go to Coeur Al'Aran for his work on 'Not this time fate' which was the initial inspiration for this fic and easily one of my favorite authors to date fanfiction or otherwise.

Yes, this is **another** groundhog's day fic, their fun, we love em and at the very least it's not a bloody Gamer fic, can't swing a dead cat in manga or anime anymore without nocking a dozen or so over like fricking dominos.

Only flames that, deliberately or otherwise, contain spoilers will be deleted so have at but do attempt to actually clarify what set you off, that way I can A) not do it again or B) add even more. If this is beyond you, at least attempt to be creative about it.

A huge shout out to TheArchmage1 for pointing the horrendous editing on the final part. Major thanks there.

'I know you' by 'the white buffalo'

Here's a brainteaser for all y'all: With **_everything_** we know about Cinder, **_WHY_** was she piloting Roman's escape bullhead in episode one?

Do not respond, I have my own answer that will not change that I'll put somewhere in the next chapter.

Question, comments, concerns?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own RWBY or any referenced material, only my OC's, please support the official release and spam them with flames about Adam's new outfit, song, and character short.

IIIII

Ruby tried to pay attention to which direction everyone went flying. A hopeless endeavor but she still felt she deserved points for trying while shooting through the sky, literally, and hey, she took out the juvenile Nevermore on the fly. She groaned as the puns kept cropping up one after another. Yang would be proud even if she was too afraid to ever voice such things again.

Landing was a cake walk, silver eyes darting everywhere as she dashed off, chanting under her breath. "Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha," she muttered the names like prayers under her breath as she dashed through the forest.

A flash of white hair caught her eye sending the cloak wearer pinballing through the brush, making bushes explode like confetti whenever she hit them as she desperately ran from the potential disaster.

She stumbled into a clearing, head spinning as the violent ricocheting caught up with her. That didn't stop her from hearing a low rumbling and her mind immediately conjured her sisters 'would you rather' question from the night before. "It's supposed to be a choice." She moaned as she tried to move away from the black and white blur moving towards her.

A smaller blur appeared and the faint whistle of a blade cut the growls off instantly, the hulking form of the Beowolf falling over with a thumb heavy enough she felt the ground vibrate faintly.

Her eyesight cleared just as Blake leaned over, eerily familiar eyes faintly worried. "What happened Ruby?"

Ruby laughed faintly in embarrassment. "Emergency escape from the Weissicle, out of the freezer and into the fire and all that." She half groaned, wondering if her sister was somehow channeling her repressed humor into her.

The black-haired girl snorted. "I'll say." She still offered her hand though. Ruby laughed as she took it, letting the brunette pull her to her feet easily.

Instead of letting go immediately she gave the older a girl a tentative smile. "Blake. . . you can tell me the truth about that bow whenever you're ready."

The girl's stunned look lasted long enough for Ruby to wish she'd kept her mouth shut before it softened considerably. "Thanks Ruby."

IIIII

Ozpin watched as the youngest generation of hunters found their partners one by one. The sight of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie's partnership certainly made him chuckle and watching Ms. Nikos and Ms. Xiao Long may or may not have him considering the schools training facilities insurance in the back of his head. Ms. Valkyrie notwithstanding, those two were undoubtedly the powerhouses of this year's candidates.

He didn't find one of this year's more interesting candidates until Ms. Schnee encountered a pair of Ursa. She killed the first with little trouble but the second was removed from her concern as Mr. Arc seemingly appeared in a manner more fitting for a cartoon character then a huntsman in training, slamming into the creature's side, making it role rather comically for a creature of its size.

With a lazy fluidness that almost spoke of boredom, the blond rolled across the grimm pinning one its forearms to the ground with a foot even as he redirected the other one directly into the creature's throat. He caught the beast's elbow and shoved hard to finish the kill.

Ocean blue eyes looked directly at the camera that captured every second of the rather remarkable display.

Ozpin almost dropped the scroll as the early morning air was blackened with smoke rising from Vale as Ozpin watched as his nightmare came to life as the city burned over Mr. Arc's shoulder, the young man's empty gaze boring into him as he held partner's lifeless body in his arms. "Wonder how many times we'll be here oh great and wonderful wizard."

For a boy holding the lifeless body of a girl two years younger than him he was remarkably composed. The foolish could even pretend she was just asleep and he, with his armor and longsword, was simply the knight who'd wandered through at the right time.

Ozpin counted himself as many things, a fool among them often enough. But not now, no, Ruby Rose was distinctly dead, bright silver eyes dulled to storm grey.

"Professor."

Ozpin found himself back on the cliff side, Glynda's worried gaze perusing his.

IIIII

Weiss stared at the blond. "How?"

"Practice." He stated easily. "Endless practice."

Weiss glanced at the quickly desiccating grimm. "Why?" Gambols like that were pointless risks, a fact drilled into her by everyone of her combat instructors.

Jaune shrugged. "Why not?"

The blond simply gazed at her, a knowing smirk on his face grating on her patience. That was when reality struck like lighting to the back of skull. She was stuck. With Jaune Arc. For the next four years of her life.

The blonde's smile became all the more impish as he hummed the same tune he'd played the night before. "We should go Weisscream, wouldn't do to keep the others waiting." He commented blandly as he set off without a hint of hesitation.

Weiss forced herself to swallow the bile climbing up her throat as she ran to catch up. "So, do you know where we're going?"

He grinned. "Sure, I mean we were given the most flawless directions," The cheerful sarcasm poured from the blond like ichor from a decapitated Beowolf, "Even if we hadn't, I'm certain we'd be fine, I bet we could even do it with a deathstalker on our heels, maybe hitch a ride on a nevermore." The blonde's rant turned into myriad of muttered curses about fate.

Weiss decided not to comment on the blonde's nose-diving sanity, everyone dealt with potentially life-threatening situations differently. Jaune apparently made obscure jokes only he understood. The thought was not a pleasant one.

IIIII

Yang and Pyrrha stepped into the ruins, wary gazes looking over the chess pieces on the pedestals around them. "Think it matters which one we take?" Pyrrha asked from where she was examining what Yang vaguely recalled was a bishop.

The blond shrugged. "No clue."

"Look out!" A voice screamed. Yang had time to look up just as Jaune crashed into the ruin before limply falling in to her arms as she caught him, more out of reflex then concern.

Jaune shook of his daze rather quickly and looked at her. "My hero." He exclaimed without a single regard to his masculine pride, making the two girls struggle not to laugh.

Half a moment later the sound of a Grimm's roars filled the clearing as Nora came riding in on an Ursa Major. The monster collapsed a moment later, Ren appearing from behind it panting for breath. "How long do you think she was riding that Ursa?" Pyrrha asked beside her, no trace of shock in her voice.

Yang didn't have a chance to answer before Blake and Ruby appeared through a narrow crevice between two boulders, cutting of the massive death claw behind them. "Blake's a good partner for your sister if she convinced her to run." Pyrrha commented lightly, showing a remarkable understanding of the young scythe user.

Yang went off, dropping Jaune without remorse as she screamed. "I can't take it anymore, could everyone just chill out for two seconds before the next crazy thing happens." Time seemed to count itself as silence descended other than Jaune who was shaking with barely contained laughter at their feet. She groaned as Ruby tapped her shoulder

"Um Yang." The blond only groaned before looking up to the miniscule figure in white still hanging from the Nevermore's talon.

The wailed 'How could you leave me' could faintly be heard.

"I said jump." Jaune answered smugly from where he lay, hands behind his head as a pillow.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated as if she was talking about the weather.

"She'll be fine." Ruby responded.

"She's falling." Ren commented dryly.

Jaune gave out an exaggerated groan at Yang's feet before taking off. As rescue attempts go, it wasn't bad. Weiss could totally pull of the dirt stained look and Jaune's aura easily dealt with the scratches from the rocks he landed in. The ones from Weiss would probably have to be checked.

Beside her Ruby fell to her knees, trying to fight her laughter. "Jaune, I'm so SORRY!" She half sobbed in an attempt to cover it up. A failed effort from the start as Jaune's rapped his knuckles against her head rather sharply.

Yang would have swung at him for that alone even if the bastard didn't already have it coming. She was only halfway to her target though when the Nevermore screeched loudly, its feathers whistling through the air at tremendous speed. The brawler pivoted neatly, blasting the feather from it trajectory.

Metal chimed loudly as Jaune nocked another from the air, the links of his belt now a three-foot blade protruding from his wrist. Another foot ran the length of his forearm held in place by the former spirals of the weapons buckle, unraveling to form the basic gauntlet.

Yang could only stare at her fellow blond as the blade folded itself in half to form a thicker, more maneuverable blade even as the boy lazily moved to meet the death stalker which had managed to circumvent the boulders. The massive Grimm charged towards the blond, content to turn the human into a stain on the grass.

A series of dark violet pulses of light pushed the massive creature's pincers aside and nocked its tail's reflective strike away even as the blade slipped through one of the creature's eyes.

Jaune rolled onto its back before the last of the massive Grimm's momentum could crush him, his blade collapsing back into segments, sliding easily from the wound. Jaune was back on his feet before the carcass even finished moving.

"Praise my amazingness later, our priority's the relics and killing Feather's won't even count for extra credit." He commented blandly even as he fashioned his 'belt' back around his waist without even attempting to remove the Grimm ichor still dripping from its length.

The silence ended with a tired groan and seven sets of eyes quickly fell on Weiss who looked like she'd just swallowed straight vinegar. "He's right, we really don't have a reason to fight that thing."

Yang gave Pyrrha a shrug before darting after the rest who were already scrambling to collect the needed relic before making a mad dash for the forest.

Jaune's recommendation proved ineffective as the Grimm's tenacity kept the creature dogging their heels as it pursued them through the forest all the way back to the cliffs, taking up residence in the ruin spanning the chasm cutting them off from the cliff as far as the eye could see in either direction.

Jaune seemed completely unfazed by his plans failure as he lit a smoke. "Huh, interesting geography." He commented blandly before giving the nevermore a bored look. "Guess we'll just have to kill it." He added with a shrug.

"The plan?" Ruby asked.

Jaune scratched his chin as he thought. "It's armor is weakest at the neck but it still takes a hell of a blow and piercing attacks are a fifty fifty shot at best, so your scythes the best option we've got, ideas?"

Ruby glanced about the ruins quickly then at those gathered. "Pin it to the cliff."

No questions were asked as they separated. Minutes later Ruby was perched on her scythe, Pyrrha's semblance keeping her in place on Gambol Shrouds improvised sling shot. They didn't have long to wait before Nevermore crashed into the cliff side, courtesy of Yang and Jaune who quickly leapt from its back.

The thing screeched loudly only to be cut off as one of Nora's grenades found its way down the monster's throat nocking it back against the cliff giving Weiss time to freeze its tail feathers to the cliff with a burst of ice dust.

"I think that's our cue." Ruby stated smugly.

Pyrrha smiled. "Good luck." She released her semblance sending the cloaked girl rocketing towards the monster.

The next thing Ruby knew the feeling of weightlessness was tingling in her stomach as she gracefully turned her body as the last of her momentum faded once gravity came back into effect. Crescent Rose's blade dug deeply into the earth as the ground absorbed its weight, her knees flexing to absorb her own.

Breathing deeply the young huntress looked over the cliffs edge to the sight of her sister and friends waving at her in the distance. If she'd looked into Crescent Roses blade at that moment she might have noticed the distinct glow in her silver eyes. For once though, her beloved weapon was not the first thing she thought of as her heart beat settled.

IIIII

"Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin called out solemnly. "You four collected the white bishop pieces. From today onward you will work together as team Rain or RYNN and for your duration at Beacon you will be led by Yang Xiao Long." The normally vivacious blond seemed less then pleased by the prospect but accepted it with a nod moments before giving her partner shrug, the champion hiding her smile at the blonde's blasé attitude to the unwanted responsibility.

Ozpin couldn't blame her for having no particular interest in the role and had for once deliberated heavily between the brawler and her more taciturn teammate. He'd finally settled with Yang simply believing that the talented brawler simply had more to gain from the position then Lie Ren.

"Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna." Ozpin called out as soon as the newly minted team stepped off the stage. The four stood in front of him with varying states of eagerness.

"You four acquired the black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Raspberry or RASB." The name brought no shortage of poorly concealed laughter from the crowd as well Jaune and Ruby while Blake was forced to hide a smile, leaving only Weiss to look suitably horrified. "For your duration at Beacon you will be led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished, paying no heed to Weiss's ever-increasing dismay.

The crowd cheered even as Yang jumped back up on stage to hug her sister tightly. Jaune joined in, trapping the younger girl between the two much larger blonds.

"It seems it's going to be an interesting year." Ozpin commented softly.

IIIII

"You have a surprising amount of confidence in that young man." Glynda commented, clearly expecting an answer to the question she wasn't asking.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, pulling of the numerous clips of Jaune's performance in the Emerald forest. "Does anything in Mr. Arc's transcripts suggest capabilities like those shown here?"

Glynda shook her head. "No, like Ms. Belladonna he's something of a mystery but if he's hiding a Faunus heritage, he's doing a remarkably better job."

Ozpin nodded before putting the brief performance up on the holographic display. "I'm telling you this only because I'm concerned for the students Glynda," he met her gaze firmly before he continued, "This young man puts me on edge."

Further conversation was delayed as his computer chimed with the notice of a priority message. He wasn't expecting it to be Professor Leo Lionheart's murder investigation report mixed with conclusive evidence of the man's long-term betrayal to an _unknown_ faction. Ozpin gazed at the crime scene photos of Lionheart's office easily reading the neat handwriting seared into the old huntsman's forehead. "Guess no one gave him a fuckin medal."

"Glynda, as of right now classes are to be taught on the premise that war is inevitable, starting with the possibility of betrayal." Ozpin stated softly.

"I'll inform the staff at once headmaster." She left in a rather hurried manner, something he could understand all too well. Strangulation was never a good way to go and Leo's assassin had not been worried about interruption if the deep impressions the chain had left were anything to go off of.

Despite the shocking turn of events, Ozpin could help but find himself drawn back to the youthful enigma before he even made it through half of the police report on Lionheart's assassination.

One of Salem's agents would never dare attract so much attention to himself, nor could anyone achieve such a level of proficiency at such a young age without a phenomenal amount of help no matter how talented. Something only a few within Remnant possessed the capabilities to create. Himself, Ironwood. . . and Salem. In the light of Lionheart's clear betrayal though; he was forced to concede to the possibility that Jaune Arc must have found his way through the cracks without such aid.

The man was one of his oldest agents in this lifetime yet, while its authenticity could not be confirmed, the oldest of his transgressions started almost half a decade before his tenure as Haven's headmaster even began. Ozpin couldn't even begin to imagine just how many had lost his life to yet another one of his mistakes.

Silently, he stood from his seat to turn towards the window, his solemn gaze focused on the city spread out at his very feet. A city that looked to him for protection from creatures it simply couldn't begin to imagine. A city he could all too easily envision in flames while a arrogant youth mocked him for a fool.

"From the mouths of babes as they say." Ozpin murmured softly before turning back to his work. With even death denied to him, it was his only solace in a world capable of choosing its own destruction.

IIIII

"Of all ridiculous names he had to choose RASBERRY." Weiss was once again proving that one should never underestimate the lung capacity of five-foot one petite female. Blake, with her second set of ears, hidden or not, certainly wouldn't. If the girl was without a doubt a Schnee she would have thought it was the girl's semblance.

Ruby giggled from where she was sprawled out on her bed above the disguised Faunus. "I think it's a perfectly fine name Weiss." Ruby argued in her usual endearing fashion from atop their recently jury-rigged bunks now being held in place by strips of steel expertly nailed into place, both of which Jaune had produced from one of his bags like nothing, much to Ruby's dismay.

The high-spirited girl had begged to hang her bed with a series of rope but, much to Blake's delighted and Weiss's bewildered surprise, Jaune had stoically refused her. How neither of them knew but he'd managed to both construct the still obviously shady bunk beds and refuse the younger girl her desire for a jury rigged death trap at the same time. The fact that he hadn't used his more 'personal' methods to deal with the near death-ray of cuteness the girl could emanate showed just how serious he was.

The heiress let out a condescending snort at the girls attempt at placating her thought it barely had even a fraction of the venom she reserved for her partner. "If it wasn't for the connotations involved it wouldn't be but-"

The bathroom door banged open as Jaune strode out, cutting her off mid lecture. "Come on Weissicle, it aint that bad, not as cool as RYNN I'll admit but it has promise." The boy's hair slicked back from his shower and still shirtless but the girls' collective attention was fixated on the billowing cloud of steam obscuring nearly their entire dorms bathroom instead of the impressive muscle tone on display.

At least until they realized his exposed skin looked like it was all but seared pink with signs of aura assisted healing all over. "What did you do, heat the water with burn Dust to boil yourself alive?" Weiss snapped.

Jaune shrugged. "Yup, bad habit of mine." Ruby shared a questioning look with Blake. Jaune wouldn't have missed a chance to make some kind of mildly lewd come back involving Weiss cooling him off. Thankfully even Weiss, however riled up, wasn't going to prod that particular razor wasp nest anytime soon.

"Hey, if Yang was on this team you'd be team RWBY." Jaune stated, shamelessly redirecting the conversation back to its original topic.

The freshly minted leader of their team blinked. "But what about you and the others?"

"Team JNPR, you don't even have to use anyone's last names, it's like it was Fate's will." The excessive enthusiasm held no shortage of mockery leading the girls to give the blond yet another series of strange looks which he ignored.

Ruby however was quickly distracted by another thought. "I kind of wish that had been the case." She said it softly that Weiss didn't hear it at all and Blake only because of her additional senses; she didn't have a clue how to respond. Jaune however had both heard and did know.

"You're over thinking things." He stated with absolute confidence, ruffling her hair briskly.

"I'm not so certain." Ruby muttered softly, not even swatting at the blond.

So Jaune flicked her forehead instead, hard. "None of that kid, you're in school, by definition this is the place to make mistakes." Ruby stiffened as her father's face replaced Jaunes briefly before shifting back. "Besides, you think princess _purrrfect_ will even let you?" Jaune totally failed to whisper the question. Ruby couldn't help from giggling as the blond received yet another lecture from said princess.

At least until she saw the stylized black horse head wreathed in flame tattooed on the blonde's right shoulder blade. She didn't get a chance to ask though before he quickly donned an undershirt and shrugged on his uniforms button up. "Yo, we've got class in five minutes."

That sent the girls into a panic as they scrambled for the door, Jaune snickering behind them as he finished dressing.

IIIII

Ren watched as his sister team scrambled into the class room just as the bell rang. Something his team had avoided thanks to their Yang's surprising attention to the schedule as well as the clock.

On the other hand, Jaune displaying an eerie ability to fall asleep almost as soon as he took his seat 'and' ignore all of Weiss's efforts to wake him at the same time didn't even cause the martial artist to raise an eyebrow.

A part of him even envied the blonde as soon as Professor Port started his lecture. It didn't take long for numerous others join the blonde while others simply drifted somewhere between the class room and the afterlife.

Port glanced at his watch half way through the period though his audience would certainly disagree. "I need to retrieve something for our next lesson so I'll pause there for moment to let you all stretch your legs, please be back in the next fifteen minutes if you go to the restroom."

Yang shuddered violently as she glanced towards Nora and her sister. "How did he do that?"

The orange haired girl only shivered dramatically while Ruby blinked owlishly. "We might have all been caught in his semblance forcing us into a natural state of catatonia with the only escape being through sleep him releasing us."

Ren smiled at the younger girl's wild imagination before he slipped away while Nora was distracted with Yang and made a beeline for the restroom and the urinals with in.

He'd almost finished when he noted Jaune enter out of the corner of his eye. The blond mumbled some sort of hello as he took the urinal several rows down still clearly half asleep. The martial artist vaguely caught the blatant role of the blonde's shoulder that suggested a remarkable amount of effort to retrieve a choicely located object ought of the corner of his eye.

The blond fumbled and the sound of something soft hitting porcelain followed along with the blond cursing creatively about fate and perverts while simultaneously expressing a revulsion all men understood.

Ren's blank face never changed as he returned to Port's class.

By the end of the professor's time limit, the portly man had retrieved a Boarbatusk trapped in a solid cage of all things, the beast growling menacingly from within its prison.

"Could I please have a volunteer for this next lesson?" Port asked with his usual enthusiasm.

Weiss raised her hand. "I'll do it."

The professor nodded. "Very good Ms. Schnee, go ahead and retrieve your equipment. Weiss nodded politely as she stood.

IIIII

The Boarbatusk grunted and snarled with in the cage as one of its prey stepped in front of it. The small thing's every move rippled the Call in the back of the creature's skull as it gazed balefully through the bars trapping it. Unlike most of its prey, this one was almost entirely white instead of the muted greys that typically made up the creatures.

It's prison rattled as metal broke freeing the creature. Snarling it charged its prey fulling the creature to run. Instead the creature simply stepped aside at the last possible second. Caught off guard the Grimm slammed into the desk, causing another one of it's prey to raise it's head.

The creature's eyes narrowed briefly as they met the Grimm's glowing scarlet, their dark grey depths. . . changing to. . . icy. . . sapphire as. _"Wow kid, you took that mauling like a champ."_ The. . . mocking tone of the voice wove itself with in the Call stilling the Boarbatusk instantly.

" _Blow me."_ A second voice, torn in a furious snarl, made the Call thrum in turn.

" _Seriously,"_ The far to. . . cheerful voice commented, completely ignoring the. . . crude command. The Boarbatusk stopped snarling, not wanting that voice to notice it, " _That thing ricocheted off four trees before it even cut through your aura and you still went back for more twice, damn impressive."_

The beast mewled softly but unable to look away from it's prey's gaze. _"What do you want?"_ The anger was gone leaving only. . . tired. . . resignation. Dark. . . blond hair swayed in front of the. . . boy's gaze as he shifted to rest his. . . chin on the palm of his hand.

 _"What, I can't just pop in and make your life miserable whenever I want?"_ The boy's pale. . . pink. . . lips tilted up into a. . . smirk that. . . silenced the Call.

The other voice. . . laughed. It was a tired and bitter sound but a laugh nonetheless. _"I don't suppose this misery might include some bit of wisdom oh great and powerful fate?"_ The. . . desperation behind the. . . question felt like mist against an otherwise stagnant pool.

The silence lingered for a moment before the first voice finally replied. _"Just think of this whole thing as a really, really detailed rpg?_ The. . . suggestion brought the Call back as crashing of thunder. The creature never felt the prick at the back of its neck through the horrendous crescendo as a thin blade was thrust through its skull.

IIIII

Blake could barely understand what she'd just watched as the Boarbatusk's desiccated in front of them. The grimm had just _stood_ and _stared_ at Jaune while the boy in turn had _smiled_ at the thing.

"Astounding young man but poor form interrupting you partner's lesson." Port praised and lectured with a great deal less exuberance than he usually possessed.

Jaune only shrugged. "Apologies professor, I was caught off guard and couldn't reign my semblance in before it was too late."

The professor nodded slowly, clearly hesitant to simply drop the matter. "Understandable I suppose, may I ask what sort of illusion your semblance creates?"

Jaune surprised her by shaking his head. "It's not actually an illusion, Grimm don't have the cognitive functions to produce emotions so I basically implant them into lesser or weakened Grimm's minds, it's not natural to them so they can't resist." Jaune explained.

The professor was silent for a moment before actually shaking his head disbelief. "I see, go ahead and resume your seat, top marks for taking initiative and slaying the creature while it was distracted." The girl nodded politely at the praise but clearly did not share Port's opinion on the matter.

Meaning she pounced the second Port started to ramble once again. "How can your semblance create simply an essence of emotion when it forms entire illusions for humans." She hissed her voice low to avoid being heard by the Professor.

"Human brains work on a much higher level than your typical Grimm," Jaune answered not bothering to whisper at all even as he started to play on his scroll directly out in the open, "The 'illusions' a human would see have such a strong potency though because it's still directly stimulating an emotional response."

"Is that why we see familiar places in them?" Pyrrha asked from the row above.

Jaune nodded. "Yes, it uses your own memories to create a sense of familiarity, the stronger the connection to the location the stronger the illusion."

"You're better off fighting humans or Faunus then." Blake stated warily.

"Not in the sense your thinking of, Humans and Faunus experience fear naturally and maintaining the illusion can be something of a pain, especially when the targets juiced on adrenaline and completely aware they're in a fight." Jaune answered easily.

"It's still pretty awesome you can make Grimm scared of you." Ruby crowed softly. "I mean that's like seriously amazing."

"I think it's more impressive that you haven't become reliant on it." Pyrrha commented. "I've seen and heard of a lot of potential talent getting wasted by young hunters who rely too heavily on a powerful semblance like that."

"Huh?" Jaune looked up in confusion.

"She means your swordsmanship and dust manipulation." Blake answered. "Nevermore feathers are usually weighed in at over forty pounds and have an estimated velocity of three hundred miles an hour." The boy didn't even glance at her. "While an aura imbued shotgun blast at close enough range might be enough, a small blade like yours shouldn't have a chance.

He finally glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she held up a text book, the page showing a diagram of a Nevermore daring him to challenge her. Instead he shrugged. "Weight and speed aside, their still subject to the laws of physics."

"What does that mean?" Weiss hissed.

The blond gave her a cocky smirk as he showed her what he'd been doing on his scroll. "It's all in the wrist snowflake."

The white-haired girl stood so quickly her chair was thrown backwards crashing loudly against the wall behind them. Jaune had already closed the scroll before the others could look.

Professor Port's coughed gently. "Is there a problem Ms. Schnee?" More than a few of their classmates appeared to be all but begging for her to say yes.

The girl glared at her partner who hadn't even bothered to lose his smug look. "No Professor, my partner simply has a bad sense of humor."

The Professor frowned as he looked towards Jaune. "Mr. Arc, please refrain from antics that would disturb the class."

"Of course professor." Blake was no stranger to liars and while the blond wasn't waving his crossed fingers about like a child it was a near thing. For better or worse though, class remained undisturbed for the remainder of the period.

That of course only gave a certain genius vocalist to 'prepare' for the imminent tongue lashing her partner clearly had coming. "Of all the immorally lewd things you could do with them." She snarled as she stalked after the boy.

"You're racist then." The blond deadpanned without even looking at the girl.

"Don't twist my disgust into something it's not, this is completely about you in that perverted fantasy you created."

"Jaune," Ruby hissed, "What did you do this time?"

"You are not showing that to anyone." Weiss snarled but Jaune had already turned his scroll to those gathered before she finished. The reaction was rather mixed as Ruby blushed and Pyrrha rolled her eyes, Yang snickered, and Ren once again simply managed Nora.

Blake however stiffened like someone had put a gun to her back.

It was one of the pictures taken of her and Weiss the day before during the impromptu dog pile, now cropped to show only Weiss and her and photo shopped to appear as if she was no longer wearing her bow and her claws fully extended but what truly attention to her were huge golden _cat_ eyes.

Weiss on the other hand no longer had her hair up, her long snow colored locks draped about her to mix with Blakes. The distinct blush on both their faces only made the fury in both their expressions all the more condemning.

While the blond was certainly treading a fine line with the animal features, the picture was only mildly suggestive at worse. Only the sheer detail of the changes making proving it a forger difficult, the mildly racist notion of faunus having more than a single animal trait, and that it included a Schnee would factor into the massive scandal it would become if publicized.

"You look amazing as a Faunus Blake." Ruby cried far too loudly, completely oblivious to her friends cringing or her partner's subdued glare at her teammate.

Pyrrha shot Jaune a disappointed look. "You really shouldn't be making such jokes, they're not very tasteful."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Personally, I think Remnants just stupidly sensitive." He still openly deleted the picture before slipping his scroll back into his pocket.

Ruby hesitantly raised her hand. "Why is it even a big deal in the first place, haven't Faunus been around as long as regular humans?"

"Humans are prone to mistakes as individuals, number one being them fearing something pointlessly stupid simply because they don't understand." Jaune answered easily as he started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. "Combine the mistakes of a world population and you start wondering how we even function as a dominant species."

Blake snorted. "Especially with the Grimm all too willingly hounding our doorsteps."

Jaune gave of a bitter laugh. "The sad fact is that we can thank the Grimm for creating what little stability we have with the Faunus with them simply forcing us to work together." The contempt for the fact all but dripped from his lips.

Pyrrha smiled. "You've read Spectrum's case on Faunus civil rights haven't you?"

The blond shrugged. "I follow pretty much all his work borderline religiously, the guy's a genius."

"He's a degenerate adrenaline junky criminal." Wiess snapped and damn near righteous fury. "All that talent and he puts it to making fools of the authorities and pumping up his own ego." Given that one of those thesis's was a fifty thousand words worth of accurate documentation on her family's genetic semblance, her anger was understandable.

"How can you say that?" Ruby hissed.

"How can I not, you try waking up in the morning to find you home has been broken into and vandalized scandalously by a documented killer who actively supports criminals and terrorist organizations."

The last part caught Pyrrha's attention. "While he's certainly been affiliated with men like Roman Torchwick, I've never heard of the man collaborating with the White Fang outside of settling disputes at peaceful rallies before the extremists could act, even aiding in the arrest of a number of them in some cases."

"It does not change the fact that the man is an idolized brigand." Weiss snarled emphatically, abandoning her usual logical approach.

"Whose tech can be clearly located on the hilt of a certain sword." Jaune commented dryly, shoving the cafeteria door open rather forcefully.

The chilling effect of Weiss's glare could not be underestimated. "It's illogical not to reach for an obvious advantage not involving a legitimate moral dilemma," She countered, "Besides, _he's_ the fool willing to strengthen his own enemies."

Jaune picked up a tray and a set of utensils before he answered. "Good, he'd approve that kind of thinking."

Weis clearly did not appreciate the notion. "I would hardly regard the respect of such a degenerate as a worthy compliment." Her eyes narrowed shrewdly. "And how could you possibly claim to know the mind that has baffled investigators for the last decade?"

"Game players typically approve when someone picks up their crumb trails." Jaune answered easily, leaving his fuming partner sputtering as he stepped into the line.

Weiss huffed as she followed him. "Say your right, what does he get out of it?"

"Other than the sheer orgasmic satisfaction of being right who knows," Jaune answered with a shrug before accepting a plate from the lunch lady. "I can profile a guy, not read his mind."

"How do you know how to profile someone though?" Blake asked shrewdly.

"I've been in my home town's precinct a lot, pretty much on a first name basis with everyone there at this point," another easy reply, "Picked up a thing or two along the way."

"Did you have a relative that worked there?" Yang rubbed her eyes as she tried not to groan. Ruby could be adorably innocent or painfully so.

Jaune laughed as he set his tray down on a relatively empty table. "With how well my mom got to know the place picking me up on a near weekly basis, she certainly could have applied."

"You were a trouble maker!" Nora accused loudly.

Jaune's smirk flashed in a show of devilish humor. "Am, Nora, am."

"Let go, that hurts." A girl suddenly cried out.

Everyone turned to see Cardin pulling on a Rabbit Faunus's ears as he and his team laughed. Blake hands tightened into fists at the disgusting display but didn't even have a chance to consider intervening.

The first-year bully became very still as a mildly irritated voice called out loudly. "Hey Cardin," Teams RASB and RYNN were gazing warily at Jaune, "Your mom's probably of a wonderful woman, but if she knew what a disappointment you'd become, she'd probably have told your dad to stick it in her butt instead."

The rabbit Faunus was the only sign of life in the entire cafeteria as she fled from the bully. Cardin on the other hand was barely able to breath, even going as far as to stand but was quickly dragged back by his team, two of which went as far as to scramble across the table in order to do so.

Jaune only snorted before turning back to his meal. The rest of lunch was spent with nervous gazes flicked their way as well as outraged scowls from team cardinal.

IIIII

Unfortunately combat class was directly after lunch. The usual half hour safety speech was absolutely nothing they hadn't heard, most students only giving their attention because it was Ms. Goodwitch giving it. Most meant every one present except for a single blond blatantly scrolling while team RYNN and three quarters of RASB vaguely shifted ever so slightly away.

"Mr. Arc, I assume you can repeat what I just said." Ms. Goodwitch commented scathingly.

"Take caution once your opponent's aura reaches the yellow to avoid serious injuries." He answered promptly. "I'd add that strikes against limbs would be far more advisable by then, a broken leg or arm is worlds better then ruptured organs."

Weiss very nearly shivered at the small twitch in the corner of their combat instructor's eye. "An accurate assessment Mr. Arc, any other suggestions?"

A collective shiver passed through the room as Jaune shrugged. "Don't milk it." His gaze instantly falling on Cardin.

"You would all do well to remember that." Ms. Goodwitch snapped crisply. "Those who treat this as a game are always the first ones that die in the real world." Jaune gave off an ugly snort but it was quiet enough Ms. Goodwitch either didn't notice it or took it as a sign of agreement.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester, please join me in the ring." Weiss shuddered as she watched the two obey.

"This won't end well." Blake murmured beside her.

Weiss only shook her head in disdain. "No it won't but it will end quickly." The dark haired girl snorted what might have possibly been a stifled laugh.

Both their predictions proved spectacularly accurate as Jaune didn't even bother reaching for his belt, going straight for Cardin's mace with a jump that planted both feet on the ridiculously sized weapon. The weapon slammed it into the bully's face sending him to the ground in a loud crash.

With his weapon and his opponent's weight crushing his head into concrete and delving a significant chunk from his aura Cardin was clearly far out of his depth. Worse his vision was clouded by the reflex tears from his broken nose.

"Reckless." Blake murmured, commenting on Jaune's technique.

Weiss nodded. "Pointlessly so, he just wants to humiliate him."

In the short amount of time their conversation took, Jaune had effortlessly relieved the taller boy of his weapon. The boy's following adrenaline-fueled panic got him to his knees only to put in the perfect position for Jaune to hammer the boy's weapon into his chest. The force actually lifted the boy into the air and hurl him from the ring.

"Excellent use of improvisation against much larger opponent Mr. Arc, have you sparred against such before?" Glynda asked.

Jaune gave off an ugly hybrid between a laugh and a snort as he dropped Cardin's weapon. "You could say that." He glanced towards Cardin. "Stop compensating with your weapon, it's going to get you killed." The crudeness of the advice did nothing to lessen its accuracy. Cardin's weapon simply did not compliment him, signifying years of wasted training.

The blond didn't wait for Ms. Goodwitch's approval before he left the ring, nor did he meet anyone's gaze as he settled back into the bleachers.

Weiss was the one to ask the question on all their minds. "Jaune, why didn't you just kill the Nevermore?"

Jaune's gaze flickered towards her briefly, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth but said nothing as he opened his scroll. Weiss almost said something but instead turned back to the ring. The fact that she'd somehow just managed to 'impress' her partner was unsettling enough as it was.

"Will Ruby Rose and Lie Ren please join me in the sparring circle." Ms. Goodwitch called out, sending the young girl in to a fit of shivers as she made her way towards the locker room, her movements slightly mechanical.

"She's over thinking everything." Weiss commented once their captain reappeared still moving far too stiffly, Blake hummed in agreement beside her.

"Ren will give her a chance to find her feet." Jaune stated confidently without looking away from his scroll. The dark-haired boy in question lunged forward into their captain's guard, ducking Ruby's clumsy strike but proving teammate right as his counter blow didn't come at nearly the same speed they'd seen him move at.

Blake nodded with clear approval as the green wearer said something softly to her partner before jumping out of her scythes reach. "He patient and kind enough to let her build up confidence, Ms. Goodwitch probably chose him for this exact reason."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "It probably comes from knowing someone like Nora for so long." The three of them chuckled in mutual amusement as they glanced towards the orange haired girl who was bouncing in her seat cheering loudly. Any agility fighter that had honed his skills with that girl deserved nor shortage of respect.

"I'm surprised Ms. Goodwitch realized though, Ruby did tag her rather nicely after all." Blake commented. Before anyone could add on though, Ruby deftly jumped away, firing off around to gain further momentum.

"She's ready." Jaune murmured as he lowered in scroll leaned forward just as Ruby twirled her scythe gracefully, forcing Ren back in the process, his own weapons unsuitable to block such an assault. Their class's noise level rose dramatically in surprise and Weiss honestly couldn't blame them.

Unlike Cardin who solely focused his strength to manipulate his weapon, Ruby wasn't frightened to let crescent rose's weight manipulate itself or even her as the massive blade danced about the young girl's petite frame in a series of movements the heiress found herself hard pressed to track when not even under the pressure of combat.

"She'd probably run straight over most of our class," Blake commented, "I'm not surprised that Ozpin let her attend Beacon at such a young age."

Jaune snorted. "Personally, I think it's a little scary that he's so desperate."

Weiss and Blake stared at him in shock. "What?" The heiress hissed.

Jaune shrugged. "Huntsmen and Huntress numbers may have gone down almost fifteen percent in the last decade alone," He gestured towards Ruby, "But if she'd remained at Signal for another two years, she might have even reached Pyrrha's level before she came here." It didn't take a natural analyst like Weiss or a quick thinker like Blake to see his point. Or shudder at what it could possibly entitle.

"Do we tell her?" Blake asked softly.

"No and definitely don't tell her sister," Jaune stated firmly, eyeing the blond cheering the young reaper, "If war really is on the horizon, I'd rather let them have what remaining childhood they can."

IIIII

Roman did his best not to fidget as black nails tapped softly against the table, topaz eyes watching him with a coolness contradicting their color. They'd been like this for over an hour.

The scroll between them started to ring. She didn't move, letting it do so, topaz eyes never leaving him. Finally, he hesitantly reached for it. An eyebrow arched as he lifted it though. Taking the hint, he put the call on speaker.

"WAAAAZZZ UP," A boisterous yell blared through making him wince, "Heya firework, thanks for sending favorite flavors by, we-" The man cut himself off. "I'm sensing dark thoughts, slow roasting flesh, and a smile that could give me a boner three years after death, is that you dear?"

The woman giggled as she rested her chin elegantly on her woven fingers. "Oh Spectrum, you always say the sweetest things."

The man laughed. "Oh baby, if you weren't-"

"Smart enough to avoid the walking incubator." She cut him off this time, her voice as bland as ash but Roman didn't fail to notice her eyes flash ever so slightly brighter. A bad sign for _nearly_ anyone and certainly why he kept the details of the boy's 'wisely' monogamous relationship to himself.

Spectrum only laughed. "Glad I'm naturally a masochist cause sweetheart that was a buuuurn."

Roman was glad her attention was on the scroll because what she muttered next threw him for a loop. "If it isn't one it's another," If he didn't know her at all, he'd almost think her expression could be described as fond, "Spectrum, I have a task for you."

"Really," The man asked eagerly, Roman conjuring the image of a puppy shark once again, "what is it, fly Fire works escape bullhead, kill some bookstore owner," Roman frowned at the mention of one of the grimmer items on his to do list, "Oh I know, smash a train full of White Fang through the middle of down town to let a bunch of Grimm in." He stiffened briefly but relaxed as the woman failed to hide a smile of all things.

"Oh Spectrum, just what am I going to do with you?"

"Considering that you were in such short supply of henchmen just a few days ago that you had me playing babysitter, probably nothing." The man answered with confidant smugness. "Then again, you can pilot can't you?" The questions suggestion remained unspoken.

She let out a soft beautiful laugh, the first clue it was fake. "For such an acclaimed genius you have the strangest ideas sometime Spectrum."

"Oh you know how Fate is with his plot lines, gotta introduce you somehow." The ash haired genius drawled lazily clearly not realizing his mouth was still moving.

"Spectrum," She spoke softly trying to regain her employ's attention.

"Shoulda just had you torching a paladin up in Atlas or something, woulda taken care of Mercald and Emury as well though I guess their intro wasn't all that bad." Roman surreptitiously angled his seat for a quick escape as topaz eyes brightened.

"Spectrum,"

"Maybe have one of your sister's deal with good old Goodwitch."

"Spectrum!" She snapped abruptly.

"What?"

"You're droning." It came out dry, temper cooled as quickly as it had sparked.

". . . Oops."

"Yes oops, now are you listening?" She replied, voice as silky as ever.

"Ja, ja I'm listening." The puppy shark image instantly cropped up in Roman's head.

"Good, now this is mostly a waste of your talents but I need you're help clearing out as much of the grimm as possible from mountain glenn, it doesn't have to be perfect, just enough to keep any suspicion off the place while we work."

Silence.

"Spectrum?" Roman took a chance and moved towards the window for a smoke.

Silence.

"Spectrum?"

Silence.

She sighed and closed the scroll. "I'll just have to call him back then."

"Fell asleep on you did he?" Roman asked from beside the window he'd politely opened as widely as possible before he'd lit his cigar.

"You to huh?"

IIIII

Blake found her teammate dozing on one of the stone benches scattered throughout the school grounds, the shade of a massive oak covering him from the sunlight above. Knowing he'd wake up with a massive cramp in his neck if he continued to sleep like that, Blake settled at the base of the same oak with her book, more than content to wait.

She made it through almost four chapters before he stirred, groaning softly as he sat up, tentatively stretching his neck out as he did. "Need something?" He asked without looking at her.

"Just wondering why you enjoy playing with people's lives so much." She commented softly, never looking away from her book.

The blond snorted. "I don't, their minds on the other hand are fair game."

She flicked her gaze up to glare at him only to still at the faint sliver of blue she could make out of the boy's eyes as he craned his neck to look at her in return. No vision assaulted her thankfully but his following question turned her relief to ash. "Dust contacts?"

Ice gripped her spine faster than if someone had shoved a dust crystal in her. "What?"

"For your eyes, regular ones can't be worn continuously, in combat, or properly mute their unusual reflection." He answered easily.

"H-how could you possibly know that?" Blake stuttered, realizing just how far out of her depth she was.

"A better question is how I know just how much you despise wearing that bow or how irritatingly fast your nails grow." He returned as he stood and stretched before pulling out his scroll, pulling up Ruby's number from his contacts list with barely a glance. "How does a team bonding exercise sound?"

Though she couldn't make out what her partner said, Blake had no trouble discerning Ruby's animated approval of the idea though the smug look that took over Jaune's face would have been obvious enough even without it. "Good, you and Weiss get prepped for combat and meet Blake and I on the edge of the Emerald forest, I'll clear it with Ms. Goodwitch."

He lowered his scroll a second later. "How does a trial by fire sound to you?"

Blake's eyes narrowed. "For who?" She really didn't like his smirk but she wasn't abandoning Ruby and Weiss to his machinations so she still followed him even though he didn't answer her question.

IIIII

Weiss was anything but pleased to find herself on the cliffs overlooking the Emerald forest they'd only recently been catapulted from and from the look of so was Blake. Her team caption however was bouncing eagerly. "What's the plan?"

Jaune gestured for them to follow before flinging himself off the cliff. Weiss groaned, immediately envying the blondes both mastery and possession of gravity dust. One annoying fact about landing strategies, their annoyingly easier with forward momentum so the sight of the blonde's smug look once they'd reconvened at the bottom had even Ruby's ever cheerful nature on a back burner.

"I was thinking a little mob control would be in order," He stated easily, "Nothings better than a small horde or two of worthless Grimm to wind down after a long day."

Weiss snorted. "What horde, the forest boasts a decent number but it would still take something ridiculous to bring them out in any number."

Jaune winked at her before flicking Ruby on the nose without warning. The scythe wielder jumped back. "Hey, what was-" The younger girl started only to scream a second later forcing Blake to catch her as she fell back while Weiss moved to stand between them and her partner, her hand paler then usual where gripped Myrtenaster.

Jaune hadn't moved, his eyes as vacant as they'd been in the vision. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly as his gaze turned towards the forest, numerous howls rising from its depths.

"Why would you show me that?" Ruby all but pleaded.

Jaune moved slowly to place himself between them and the forest, its shadows already teaming with dozens of Grimm. "For it is in suffering that we come to grasp our purpose and in fear that we strive for it. Infinite in choice and tempered by fate, I release your soul and by my own, accept thee."

All three recognized the words for a hunter's mantra. The unique phrasing was a fundamental key to unlocking the aura for those without training after all. Historically it had numerous meanings among huntsmen and huntresses, the most common being a plea for trust during times of war.

Jaune looked back at them even as more and more grimm appeared from the forest. He didn't speak before sprinting towards them, his blade locking into place even as he leapt at the head of the pack but he first of his victims didn't fall to the blade but to his bare hands as Jaune caught the beowolf's muzzle, fangs and all as he flipped over the beast, his momentum and weight tearing the top of the creature's head clean off.

He landed on back of an Ursa, his blade extending like a whip, its aura honed edge passing through the grim as if they were nothing but mist. The monsters perished so quickly that the blond was briefly blocked from view by the thick smoke.

By the time it cleared, Jaune had shifted the weapon to bladed staff, the silver and black of the spirals now coating the edge to protect the blonde's hands as he slipped through the thickest of the grim like water between reeds. With how close he was, some of the monsters even savaged their own kind due to close proximity and their disjointed attacks.

"None of them are approaching us." Ruby stated the obvious but no less frightening fact softly.

"B-but how, he said his illusions didn't effect Grimm?" Weiss stuttered briefly in shock.

Blake tasted iron as she bit her tongue trying to keep her face neutral. She'd seen those eyes before. Behind the narrow slits of a mask the coldly sneered words 'what about them' echoing all too loudly in the back of her mind.

Jaune slipped free of the Grimm calling out as he ran from the chaos engulfed horde even as he shouted. "Ruby, your turn!"

Caught by surprise, their captain was a little clumsy heading off the Boarbatusk on the boy's heels but she managed. Blake watched in amazement as her partner's fumbling quickly transformed to easy twirls and jumps and as the younger girl's initial shock passed and she and her immense weapon began to dance amongst the frenzied Grimm.

"What differences do you see between the two of us?" Jaune asked after audaciously lighting a smoke.

Weiss frowned before focusing on their young captain. "Her movements are more exaggerated then yours from both lack of experience, weapon size, and technique."

"Her aura undoubtedly drains faster as well but-" Blake cut herself off trying to think, "She's not as emotionally involved."

The claim caught Weiss off guard. "How can you tell?"

"Her eyes," Jaune answered, "I've been told mine are almost as scary as the Grimm when I'm fighting. Ruby's are clear and focused, she doesn't hate or even particularly care about the Grimm, she on the other hand isn't here for them."

"How is she so good then?" Blake asked out of disbelief, one didn't simply become a huntress on a whim and certainly not one talented enough to be admitted in to Beacon two years ahead of schedule.

"Simply put, it's who she is." Jaune answered. "Most people struggle to find who they want to be for their entire life, always dreaming but never trying to reach for it." He gestured at the cloaked girl with the smoke in his hand. "She's probably known for as long as she can remember and never questioned that choice even once. Ruby Rose simply put will never be anything but a huntress."

Blake studied her partner closely as the girl flashed between Grimm and, though lacking Jaune's eerie grace, adapted to each challenge presented without even blinking. "She does seem remarkably at ease compared to when she was sparring against Ren." It was rather evident that while Ruby had enjoyed match, she simply didn't have the same focus.

Jaune chuckled. "That's the crux of the matter, as frighteningly talented as she is, the mental hurdle of fighting another human or Faunus isn't something she's overcome yet."

Blake sighed. "Naïve."

"Childish." Weiss commented in agreement.

Jaune however snorted, shaking his head as he did. "Innocent, hopeful, she's both and more, something sorely lacking in this cruel world." Jaune responded.

Beside her Weiss stiffened. "You seem awfully certain about her, what about Blake or myself?"

He chuckled lightly, sparkling sapphire matching irate baby blue. "You two are both more and less complicated but I believe we've left our spirited captain alone for long enough." He answered cheerfully as he strode easily towards the horde, the Grimm switching their focus unnaturally and paying for it the second they reached him.

Weiss growled in annoyance. "The nerve," She turned to Blake when the girl didn't respond, finding the girl strangely lost in thought. "What is it?"

The dark-haired girl blinked in surprise before looking at her. "It's nothing, we should help them." She spoke rather quickly as she rushed into the fray leaving Weiss to stare as the one teammate that seemed to possess a modicum of sanity rushed after the other two.

The Heiress rolled her eyes in exasperation before chasing after the dark-haired girl. "It's going to be a long four years." She muttered. The first rank fell to a barrage of ice shards, easily opening a path for the white-haired girl to weave through, her glyphs providing all the needed momentum to keep her from being pinned down.

What she didn't expect was just how inflexible her sword technique was against numerous opponents. Unlike her teammate's weapons, Myrtenaster was designed more to help focus her dust and glyph casting, both of which she had to use sparingly as to not run out before the battle was over.

She compensated for the weakness by shadowing Ruby, thinning the horde about the younger girl and cleaning up whatever sorry creature was left in the reappears wake. As she did, it was hard not to be further impressed by her team leader. Scythes were an unwieldy all but unheard-of weapons even when prudently sized, something Ruby's certainly wasn't. It didn't stop the girl from harvesting the Grimm's lives like a child swiping at dandelion heads.

She didn't know how but Jaune somehow maneuvered her into taking point for him while Blake guarded Ruby. The blond wasn't even remotely frightened to make her life miserable, forcing her to struggle when she tried to anticipate his attacks so she could coordinate her own. She refused to back down though, refused to show weakness to the arrogant bastard.

Instead, Jaune darted by her without warning, the Grimm in front of them falling as his blade whipped out in a wide arc before coiling around his waist. "Your focus is slipping on your pride Weiss." The heiress blinked at his sudden chastisement. Jaune all but loomed over her, ignoring the Ursa major that had been out of his attack range rushing towards them.

In her fury, Weiss chose to ignore the creature as well, though she did still turn Myrtenaster cylinder till it hit the burn chamber. Whether it was for the monster or her partner she couldn't say. "Says the bastard intentionally trying to distract me." She snarled, refusing to be intimidated by the unpredictable man in front of her.

The Ursa reared up behind the blond, the creature's rumbling growl shaking the very air about them as it raised its immense paw, bone white claws longer then Weiss's hand eager for blood. Jaune simply caught the creature's massive limb, dark amethyst flashing in the palm of his hand as did. The blond stepped back easily, his free hand rising to press his middle finger against the monster's throat in a blatantly crude gesture a second before the top of its head erupted in a mixture of black ichor and another dark amethyst flare.

Jaune stared at her briefly before shaking his head. "Fighting in a position your techniques are unsuited is nothing but reckless Weiss, why would you let me force you into it?" He left her standing there to attend to the remainder of the horde with Ruby and Blake while she burned alongside her pride.

IIIII

Ruby sighed in contentment as she rinsed the last of the shampoo from her hair, enjoying the near scalding water of the shower as she listened to Blake and Weiss talk softly from one of the nearby benches in the locker room. Jaune was singing softly of all things further down the isle. Nothing loud enough to make out over the noise of the shower but she was just happy her team was finally coming together.

Turning off the shower, she toweled off and slipped into a set of well-worn workout clothes she'd stashed in her locker. Stepping out of the stall she spotted the monochrome pair of team raspberry located a few seats down the aisle, Weiss was dressed much like she was while Blake had chosen to wait and shower in their team's room.

The two older girls shared a look as she got closer before Blake suddenly caught her hand gently. "Ruby, what did Jaune show you?"

Ruby stiffened as the memory of gem blue eye's darkened in front of her while cold winds bit straight through her cloak, blood dribbling from his lips, a glossy black arrow head jutting from the owner's black and grey ballistic chest plate.

Thunderous roars shaking the building.

Someone trying to pull her away.

A familiar red dress, coal black hair fluttering in front of vacant amber eyes.

Crescent Rose in the pool of scarlet still dripping from the massive gash in the woman's pale skin.

Ruby shuddered as cold gripped her. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

Weiss frowned, it wasn't her usual 'your annoying' frown. "Ruby, that was your fear that called that horde, we can't just brush it off, especially when. . ." The girl looked past Ruby. "Not when it was our teammate who caused it."

Ruby didn't have time to find the words before it was answered for her. "I showed her what betrayal feels like." Jaune stated as he stepped form the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, skin once again covered in minor burns. "Everyone's nightmare right?" He stated as he turned, three sets of eyes of eyes falling on black and scarlet horsehead before he vanished behind a row of lockers.

Ruby looked at her teammate and partner once again before sighing at the sight of their expectant looks. "It started with Jaune dying right in front of me from a- a familiar weapon."

"It belonged to a friend didn't it?" Blake stated already praying that it wasn't hers.

The younger girl nodded. "Worse, there was this massive Grimm destroying Vale and," Ruby's throat was suddenly to dry to continue.

"Your friend?" Weiss tried clarify as gently as possible. Ruby nodded unable to talk.

Blake caught the girl in a tight hug, tears already falling freely. "Why did it have to be her?" She sobbed softly barely feeling her partner gently help her sit on the bench or Weiss shift ever so slightly closer, trying to offer what support she could.

Jaune was waiting for them outside the locker room, a firm look in his gem colored eyes. "I can't give you an apology without insulting you Ruby nor can I make any promise to not do something similar again."

He couldn't meet her pained gaze and even started to walk away before she caught his arm. "Does she have a name?" She gestured towards his belt.

He smiled faintly. "Night Mirror."

The red head was silent before smiling weakly. "I think Yang would like that."

The boy chuckled. "I suppose you would know."

He made up some excuse about meeting an old teacher down in vale, leaving the three of them to wander back to their teams' room. After properly cleaning her scythe and two minutes of trying to read one of her many weapons magazines and she threw the thing to the foot of her bed and pulled out her scroll.

Rolling on her stomach she opened the one story she'd ever managed to finish though its ending had always sickened her.

 _Frigid snow laced winds, the haze of blood loss, his prey's rapid pulse pounding against his thumb tips, panicked gold eyes dulling slowly. Thick red ichor gushing from under his nails and across his hands to mix with the liquid flowing down his arms._

 _"Are you certain this is what you want child?" The lilting woman's voice held powerful confidence of one so used to holding life and death between her fingers it had lost interest._

 _"Yes," This woman's voice was smoother, both youthful and seductive, "He is the most ideal, his potential, cunning, ruthlessness," light hearted laughter raises his skin, "Besides, his eyes alone will make it anything but a trial."_

 _Gem blue eyes shifted slowly about the cell hastily refitted as a half way decent medical bay from behind sun blond hair carefully calculating his confinement with hidden exasperation. "Atlas again." Only the highly militarized kingdom would put in the effort to turn a prison cell into a perfectly ideal medical center, complete with a full-sized hospital bed if only because it had more places they could chain him down to._

 _A woman giggled softly from beside him. "So it seems my dear, our little home away from home wouldn't you say?" She asked coyly even as she draped herself across him, scarlet painted nails softly scraping at his skin of his neck while dark locks brushed against his cheek._

 _He only rolled his eyes. "Not now Shiro, I'd rather not explain such an awkward condition if they chose to move us."_

 _Shiro giggled cheekily and didn't remove herself from him even as the cell door opened to admit General Copperstone of all people and his aid, Specialist Glacier Neige. It wasn't until he gazed at her duly that woman laughed as she released him, heels clicking dramatically against the cold stone floor._

 _Suzume only looked at the man as the general sat on the plain stool by his bed. "Can't say I was expecting a visit from the kingdom's finest general."_

 _The man chuckled softly. "If times were different even you wouldn't warrant such regard," The general went silent briefly, "But the circumstances that lead to your capture raised a number of questions."_

 _The blonde smirked. "Such as how a seventeen-year old happened to put a sociopathic scorpion Faunus with elite huntsman training down with only moderately severe injuries." Suzume replied. "Or was it how an international criminal saved a number of high interest subjects possessing a certain object from a known pawn of Saeva without cause or possible knowledge of their location or importance." He finished, unashamedly using the Grimm queens name in front of his yet in the dark aid._

 _The general matched his gaze for almost a minute before he turned to the woman beside him. "Wait for me outside Glacier."_

 _The woman turned to him in shock. "Sir!"_

 _"Now Specialist." The man commanded firmly._

 _Suzume only gave the woman a bright grin while Shiro laughed freely in the corner as the woman stalked form the room. "She's an interesting one."_

 _He barely kept himself from outright frowning when the general nodded of all things. "That she is."_

 _The click of Shiro's heels echoed behind him as the woman stepped around the table, pirouetting playfully as she did. "This is interesting, is the great general actually showing feelings of all things." She commented playfully. "And in front of you of all people."_

 _Suzume ignored her in favor of studying the general before shrugging his shoulders as best he could while so heavily restrained. "You win general, I don't think I can handle have a heart to heart with the likes of you."_

 _Copperstone smirked. "And what makes you say that?"_

 _Suzume answered honestly. "Mine's an easier target." He snickered lightly at the general's stunned look. "Appearances are deceiving general, anyone who knows that spider's name should know that."_

 _The general watched him carefully for the longest of times but Suzume remained quiet. Shiro was under no such restriction as sashayed back to his side and curled up beside him on the narrow bed with a distinct purr. "This old man is so boring Suzu, can't you kill him already?"_

 _Suzume simply ignored her as the general leaned forward. "Then you understand why you've won yourself no favors, Salt Corbin already informed me of that particular agents possible mental state."_

 _Blue eyes only stared dully at the general. "And?"_

 _"Don't play that game son," The general rebuked calmly, "Saeva would be more than willing to sacrifice such a pawn to make room for a knight."_

 _Shiro tried to muffle her laughter the crook of his neck but it was a futile effort at best. Suzume simply struggled to contain his smile, though he was certain that the general picked up on it easily enough. "Apologies sir, your analogy has a rather apt if wrongly placed sense to it."_

 _"You aren't making much of a case for yourself with such a comment son." The general stated warily._

 _Gem blue eyes flashed with ire. "Please stop referring to me in such a manner general, I find it demeaning," The mask returned before the man could fully comprehend it ever even lowering and Suzume chuckled, "As for that Faunus, his name was Bora Gallows and he was at the very least one of the spider's rooks, literally insanely loyal and a relentless hunter, she would never have sacrificed him to place a spy here, even one as that reached as far as between your bedsheets general."_

 _The general frowned as he stood, assuming the position of 'at ease' out of habit. "You have a great deal of confidence in that belief, do you mind explaining your reasoning?"_

 _Suzume shrugged once again. "Saeva has lived for centuries general, seen every sort of military man throughout history," He answered plainly, "She knows you have no intention of looking beyond your borders now that Beacon has fallen General." Shiro giggled in amusement as the fresh perspective of the world's enemy washed over the general while Suzume continued. "She has you pegged or did you really think a seventeen-year-old managed to play you like a fiddle?"_

 _The general fixed him with a stony gaze. "Say I believe you, say I make you an offer?"_

 _The blond smirked. "I'd ask what's in it for me."_

 _Copperstone scowled. "Don't play the fool with me Bachi, the childish rebel act is good but you've already thrown that card haven't you?"_

 _Suzume rolled his eyes and shifted as much as his restraints allowed while Shiro once again purred from where she was curled up next to him. "Your point sir?"_

 _This time the general visibly forced himself to calm down before he spoke again. "You've bled the Grey Claw for years but aided countless of Faunus as well, saved numerous huntsman and huntresses from death, including those previously attempting to capture you."_

 _Suzume remained silent through the tirade, more desperate for a smoke then he was in the man's words. "This might go faster if you just tell me the offer general?"_

 _Instead Copperstone stood. "No, I think it's time we took a break before something regretful happens."_

 _"Like how you failed the wizard?" Suzume smirked cruelly when the man stiffened and out right laughed when the man only closed the door behind him._

 _Copperstone shook his head gently as he stepped from the cell but didn't say anything to Glacier when she fell in beside him as he made his way to security check point at the far end of the hallway. The men inside were quick to snap to attention the second he opened the door. "At ease, could we please have the room for a moment sergeant?" The man only nodded as he filed out with the three others under his command._

 _The general quickly located the monitor connected to the camera. "Glacier, I'm not seeing the estimated thirty something rogue huntsman, I see a child who hasn't even reached twenty." A glance towards his aid told him she understood the question he wasn't asking._

 _The tall white-haired woman nodded. "I struggle to believe it myself sir but he does possess a number of scars that coincide with confirmed injuries the man suffered as well as number that were previously only speculated on."_

 _"Any further evidence?"_

 _The woman nodded as she scrolled further down. "Medical scans show that his body has been put through what can only be described as remarkable conditioning for his age, aura readings are off the charts sir and the lack of any sort of weapon in his possession." She looked back at the screen displaying the bo- man. "This has to be him sir."_

 _The general sighed feeling his age as he settled into the chair in front of the monitor. "What happened to this boy?"_

 _"Given that the injuries we have on record barely makes up even sixty percent of his current scar tissue and that's with his aura being more than forty percent more efficient at healing him then veteran huntsman sir," The woman paused to look at the screen, "A lot and very little of good."_

 _The general hummed softly in agreement as he carefully watched the predator displayed on the screen. It had been unsettling how small that cell had seemed when it had just been the two of them._

 _"Who are you Suzume Bachi?"_

Ruby rolled on her back only to jump at the sight of Blake peaking over the edge of her bed with curios topaz eyes and quickly blushing cheeks as she realized she'd been caught reading over her partner's shoulder. Silver yes brightened even as they narrowed dangerously. "Blake."

IIIII

Yang stepped into the club for the second time that week, the black suited bouncer's tensing as she did despite her not even bothering to look at them. Junior spotted her quickly from his position behind the bar gesturing discreetly towards the stairs leading to the private rooms in the balconies above. The nod she gave him could have been missed by anyone.

Weaving through the other patrons she slipped up the stairs heading straight for the very last one that just happened to be the only one equipped with a scanner like the dorms in Beacon though clearly a more advanced model and much heavier doors. Holding her scroll over it the door opened with eerie silence to admit her into the room, the only illumination from the dance floor below thanks to the entirety of the far wall being removed in favor of a table topped railing.

She spotted Neo first as the petite girl turned to look over her shoulder at her, mismatched eyes dulling at the sight of her though she did struggle to give her a smile just as Yang did the same. The small thief had abandoned her jacket, leaving her in her dark brown sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and artfully displayed her cleavage in a near sinful display. Her boots had been kicked off as well as her socks, giving her devilish innocence a cruel boost.

She spotted him a second later. Going a step further with his feet bare and dressed only in black slacks, white silk button up and his mask, Spectrum was perched on the railing overlooking the dance floor without a care. She couldn't help but return the smile he gave her. "What could possibly bring my gorgeous dragon calling when she should still be celebrating with her new team?"

Yang felt her cheeks warm at his praise. "I'm not so poor a student as to not thank my teacher."

Too much of Spectrum's face was hidden to properly read. "We'll, you going to tell us about your new team, how about your sister's, you said she managed to get in a whole two years early thanks to our little spectacle."

Yang smiled but rolled her eyes as she took a seat. "Yep, she even made team captain."

Her teacher whistled as he pulled out his scroll. "Impressive, strawberry sunrise or would you like to try something else tonight considering this is pretty much your party?" He offered as he took the seat across from her.

She laughed. "I stick with the sunrise thank you; I do have class tomorrow you know." His smile told her he wasn't buying it and for good reason.

Neo chose that moment to not so subtly stake her claim by sliding into the man's lap.

Spectrum only adjusted himself accordingly without even looking away from his scroll. "If you say so," his voice tinged in amusement, "Anything else of interest besides the little rose's remarkable success?"

Yang snickered. "I'm pretty certain one of her teammates is almost as zealous about your work as Ruby is about her scythe."

His mask didn't manage to hide her teacher's skepticism. "From what you've told me, I find the exceptionally difficult to believe Yang."

Yang snickered and started to tell him everything that had happened during the last two days. Being forced to flee from her sister made a few of the stories second hand but that didn't stop her teacher or his girl from snickering at them.

Junior appeared with their drinks halfway through just getting to Beacon, the man no doubt willing to do a little leg work to prevent a number of potential events from occurring or reoccurring. By the time she'd finished talking about their first day of classes, even Neo's smile had softened from her usual 'I'd look cuter covered in blood' to a typically more socially acceptable 'I'm drunk and so getting laid soon' which, on a girl that naturally looked anywhere between ten and thirty at any given moment, was rather disconcerting for the naturally adventurous blond.

The tiny thief became the last of her concerns when Spectrum lit a smoke. Something he very rarely did around her. "From what I know of Ms. Nikos, she'll make an excellent partner for you but I want your primary focus to be on Ms. Schnee though."

Yang blinked. "What for?" Her mentor remained silent with his masked gaze fixated on her, his way of saying figure it out yourself, something he did a lot these days. She simply nodded. "Understood, is there anything else?" This time it was her turn to ask the unspoken question.

The ashen haired man sighed as he rubbed his eyes through his mask. "I've finished Raven's analysis Yang," The normally vivacious blond gazed at her teacher with a statuesque expression until he finished, "She's a lost cause, end of story." His voice was layered so thickly in disgust even Neo notably stiffened.

Yang lowered her gaze to the floor. "Your certain then." It wasn't a question, Spectrum wouldn't tell her if he wasn't, she just didn't know what else to say.

"She hides it well behind one hell of a façade of narcissism but she's running and it sure as hells isn't from you."

Her eyes were scarlet, she didn't need a mirror to tell her, not with the golden light her hair was giving off in the dimly lit room. Her fire wanted out, it wanted to burn. The worse part was that she couldn't even look at him. She couldn't even look at the man she respected more than her father or uncle just because he told her the truth.

The only casualty thankfully was the last of her drink and the glass it was in as it shattered in her grip. It took several long minutes for the glow to recede and even then, she'd bet bumblebee her eyes were still red. "Qrow and Dad all said she was the best," She murmured, "What could put her on the run?"

Her teacher was silent for a moment before whispering something into Neo's ear that the multicolored girl did not appreciate if the murderous look she shot him was anything to go off of. She stormed from the room, pausing only long enough to collect her shoes and jacket, slamming the door behind her as she went. Yang was left with the distinct impression her teacher had just crammed himself in a very small dog house for her.

That didn't stop her from focusing intently as he swirled the amber liquid in his drink thoughtfully. "Raven Branwen is one of if not the most power of huntresses alive today and now that Ozpin is out of his prime, I can't name a specific individual that could take her on directly with absolute confidence."

Yang sighed knowing her teacher had factored himself into this equation already. He had an image to maintain not an ego. "An organization then."

Spectrum chuckled dryly. "Perhaps but the only two that might possibly have a motive to do so are all too happily waging their own little war to bother with a single bandit however powerful." He took a sip of his drink before leaning forward. "The kind of power and experience your mother or even your uncle possess doesn't come without sacrifice Yang, the options being yourself or others." He didn't have to say which one her mother had chosen each and every time. Mask or not it was written all over his face.

Yang gritted her teeth briefly before forcing herself to stand. "Thanks for the drinks Teach." She'd made it to the door before he spoke.

"You good to get home?"

She flashed a grin over her shoulder knowing he asked more out of politeness than actual concern. "Considering someone just saw fit to burn a hard night's work out my system in less than five minutes, I think I'm good."

The ashen haired man laughed as he raised his glass to her in a shameless admittance of his guilt. "My gorgeous dragon is welcome anytime."

Yang didn't look back as she left, or at anyone as she passed through the club though most were smart enough to clear the way for her when her eyes were scarlet.

Hells, the brawler was half way back to beacon before she felt her blood stop simmering enough to spot some blond guy to fixated on his scroll about to get mugged by half a dozen wannabes looking for a thrill. Bumblebee's tires screeched as she came to stop, instantly becoming the center of attention on the less then crowded street.

She'd barely removed her helmet before she recognized the blond. "Makin new friends already Jaune, your gonna break poor Weiss's heart?" She asked coyly.

Sapphire eyes danced as he slid his scroll away as the soon to be street pizza surrounding him all but licked their lips while ogling her. "Oh, hey Yang, what's you doing out here?"

She smirked putting the odds of Jaune being his usual charming self and actually not realizing he was in potential danger at fifty-fifty. "Nothing much, just enjoying an evening ride."

"Neat," He rubbed the back of his in exaggerated awkwardness, "Mind giving me a lift, I'm kinda lost."

While the timing of the request honestly couldn't have come at a worse time, the way the would-be thugs' eyes dilated in rage as the 'idiot' asked a girl like her for a ride went a long way to soothing her ire. Then there was the bonus of actually 'giving' him the ride. "Why not?"

"You're a life savior Yang!" He shouted as he slipped free of his 'friends' in the time it took her to put her helmet back on. The faces of the wannabes as he hoped on behind her was absolutely priceless before she gunned it, hitting seventy only a seconds later.

It took her that exactly three turns to discover that Jaune was either a kindred thrill seeker or he didn't fear death. By the time they made it back to Beacon's garage for the rare student's with vehicles, she'd grudgingly bumped the blond up from another two points in her book, one for actually having a pair unlike a lot of guys and another for not getting any more touchy-feely then his balance required turning the bastard into an eight.

She'd never admit but he'd be nine without the mind games and she'd take the fact that he'd be a ten with white hair to her grave.

IIIII

No flames will be deleted or reported but do attempt to actually clarify what set you off, that way I can A) not do it again or B) add even more. If this is beyond you, at least attempt to be creative about it.

Mr. Cynical gets full credit for that insult, you know which one, but since it was part of one of his drunken ramblings (his words not mine) instead of his actual work, I feel no shame.

For those who can't tell, meaning all you civilians, Jaune and Ruby's less obvious relation is that of a butter bar who some scored a CSM with a career in spec ops as an NCOIC and some the irritable bastard likes her, for those who don't speak army Google is your friend, for those who do your either laughing or rolling your eyes, good for you either way.

Full rant on Adam

Seriously, the costume is stupid compared to the original, the song sounds like absolute crap, and the character short was a bunch blocky inconsistent clips of nothing we didn't know or remotely important, a character they've _**ALREADY KILLED**_ and completely obsolete fight scenes and no reason he's so spiteful against humans, or obsessed with Blake.

The red trailer had more character depth about Ruby and there wasn't a damn line it. Thank god he's solo or part of Salem's crew now, they got that right at least. Why? Which is more dangerous A) A rabid creature tied down to something or B) A rabid creature free to roam at will.

QA: Let's face the facts, NO WAY IN HELL would Cinder be Roman's get away pilot. That's a prime example of 'fated intervention' aka really bad story planning. Seriously, RWBY has so much promise but really bad editors.

Questions, comments, concerns? Can't fix what I don't know you know.


	3. Chapter 3

OK. . . this chapter pretty much wrote itself but also did exactly what **_IT_** wanted to so I'll understand if a number of people are annoyed. I had fun though. Excuses can be found at the bottom.

I do not own RWBY or any referenced material that will inevitably slip its way in, only my OC's, please support the official release.

IIIII

"You thought a bike ride of all things would freak Jaune out." Pyrrha was trying to keep her laughter subdued as her partner of less than a day sulked beside her.

Yang gave her a withering look as she stalked behind her. "Ok Miss Invincible Girl, let's take a ride this afternoon, see how you handle my driving."

"I'll have to decline, three of my contracts forbid me from riding motorcycles." Pyrrha answered diplomatically.

Yang snorted in feigned disgust. "Nice excuse."

Pyrrha used the excuse of opening the cafeteria's door to hide her smile only to stop in her tracks, Yang bumping into her have a second later. Pyrrha barely even noticed, to busy trying to process the sight of Jaune talking _amicably_ with all of team Cardinal didn't change, neither did his enthused expression or the raptured attention of his audience. The blond abruptly turned about to catch the attention of one of the older girls at the table across from him.

Even from where they were, Pyrrha and Yang easily spotted the girl's elevator eyes as she distinctly checked out the blond. "What the hell, vomit boy's got game." Yang stated loudly, Pyrrha blushing faintly beside her.

Nora, who'd managed to sneak up behind them _somehow_ , summed it up in a single word. "Boys." It came out in an exasperated sigh before catching Ren's arm and dragging him away.

Pyrrha shared a look with her partner but the blond only shrugged. "She's not wrong."

"I just didn't think he was the type." Her fame had attracted the attention of all sorts after all and would be suiters were almost as bad as reporters. Jaune simply lacked the 'emptiness' she'd come to associate with such men or women.

"I don't think he's quite what you're thinking girl," Yang stated dryly as she moved towards the lunch line. "He's just mature enough to talk to anyone confidently." She snickered. "Or did you think a guy able to make Weissicle take a bet wouldn't be able to flirt with a girl."

Pyrrha laughed at the thought. "No, I guess I'm just to used to the real Jaune already."

Yang smirked dangerously. "Oh, think you've cracked everyone's second favorite blond already? The arrogant statement within the question was given with such a sly smile Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Maybe not all the way but you can't tell me that you find such a shift in personality natural." She stated with a good deal less flare then her partner seemed to insist on adding to everything she did in life, starting with her semblance.

Yang glanced at the blond again before holding out her tray to the server. "He wants something."

Pyrrha frowned but waited tell they found an empty table before she spoke. "How do you know?"

"It's a trick my Uncle taught me, guys are weird so often enough a beating like the one Cardin just got can end with them being best friends."

"But what does he get out of it?"

"Friends, minions, reliable cannon fodder, and plenty of other options I'd rather not get into." Yang answered with a careless shrug.

Pyrrha was distinctly horrified. "How can you be so calm about that?"

Yang rolled her eyes. "It sounds worse than it is, odds are they'll probably turn out as better huntsman at the end of the day."

"Your still ok with him manipulating them like that though?" Pyrrha asked as she shot another glance at the group of boys who were all laughing at something.

"You've probably noticed but Jaune is bizarre." Yang stated dryly. "He's not a rebel per say but never acknowledges any of the teacher's authority either." She gestured towards Cardin, "With asshat over there, he may as well be playing stick and carrot."

The champion gave her partner a curious look. "You have a PHD in psychology I don't know about." She was mostly joking but Yang was surprisingly adept at reading people.

The brawler chuckled. "Nope, Jaune is no one's idea of subtle." She jabbed a fork at her fellow blond rather viciously. "The problem with him is finding all the pieces which is pretty common with illusionists actually, they tend to be a little scattered whether its apparent or not."

Pyrrha considered what little she knew of those with illusion type auras. While not particularly rare they weren't common either and most of them weren't practical in direct combat, often better suited for a team which, in typical Jaune fashion, didn't suit him at all. With the cards down, his semblance while disturbing, was little more a flashy novelty compared to his skill with weapons and Dust.

IIIII

Student's strolled about the gardens, some studying but most just enjoying their free period before lunch started like Blake as she leaned against a tree reading. With how comfortably warm the air was she have considered a nap if she hadn't had one just an hour ago in Professor Port's class.

Never once in her life had she ever thought that a wood bench and desk could be so comfortable and she'd seen people crash in some of the craziest of places before out of sheer inconvenience and boredom that came with White Fang hideouts. Port made those places feel like her dorm room first thing in the morning.

Now free of the exhaustion from combat and the hypnotic droning of her teacher, her mind refused to be silent and let her read, yesterday's fight playing over and over in her head. She'd found it frighteningly easy to mesh her style with the blonde's yesterday, his elegant force complementing her adaptable grace almost better then Adam's ever had.

With Jaune fully admitting that his hatred honed his resolve to its fine edge though she couldn't help but compare him to her old partner though.

After seeing the cost of such thinking first hand though, she was forced to conclude that Jaune was at least capable of controlling that edge or at least discerning how it cut through his twisted sense of humor and oddly enough philosophical thinking. What's more, his target was the Grimm, the enemy of humans and faunus alike. Healthy or not, it was a legitimate enemy at least.

A flicker of blond and black briefly caught her eye over the cover of her book. She glanced up in time to watch Jaune slip into some of the thicker bushes in the garden. Turning over a new leaf or not, Blake couldn't resist the possibility of gathering at least a little dirt to hold over her pain in the ass teammate's head.

She didn't have any real expectations but the near clandestine phone call to his friend from Mistral still caught her off guard. "Things have been running smooth so far, he doesn't seem interested in rocking the boat quiet yet."

Blake strained her ears, trying to pick up whatever his contact was saying but to no avail. Jaune clearly had the speaker set as low as possible. She considered getting closer but caution won out, she already considered herself lucky he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Fafnir and Angel are recovering faster than normal, the others aren't responding quiet as strongly as usual so we should plan on dealing with port after all." He laughed at whatever was said on the other end. "Oh no worries there, Firework's got BS sending him all the love."

He smiled almost fondly a moment later. "She's got a hobby, an actual hobby brother, not certain if that's the Misses work or not." Blake could tell he was beyond ecstatic. "Oh hells no, there is no way I'm missing your face."

One of Blake's hidden ears twitched as he started to giggle. "Fafnir picked up Martyr this time and already seems up to her old tricks, seal completely untouched, go figure huh, bastard might actually be playing along for once."

His face suddenly became serious. "I haven't picked up on the fifth anomaly yet, whatever change he made this time may actually be internal." He pulled the scroll away to look at it as if it was a moron. "No, really, I hadn't thought of that." He half shouted the sarcasm at the device before putting it back to his ear.

"Look bro, the more you talk about it the longer it'll take her to get one, he's an ass like that." He smiled softly a minute later. "Thor seems to be clinging to Flower more than usual at least but that might mean more work than less at the end of the day."

Whatever was said next made the blond groan, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "The misses remains as obtuse as ever but that's what we get for never breaking her seal, we'll get a chance after port." He stiffened, becoming frighteningly serious between one moment and the next. "I don't want to smell it again either brother." He ended the call, slumping against a tree as he did.

Blake could only gape as she watched her teammate slowly slid down the tree despite what the bark did to his uniform and bury his face in his arms from where she hid. He was completely still and she could smell anything suggesting tears but it was still a cruel sight. Jaune Arc had come to mean many different things to her in a short amount of time, few of them good. Seeing him so. . . defeated though of all things left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She darted away, leaving a shadow to cover her. She stopped only moments later as she felt something warm caress her cheek. The feeling was brief, almost timid in its gentleness but undeniable and worse, familiar.

IIIII

Weiss watched from the bleachers of one of the many training rooms in Beacon along with the majority of team Cardinal as Jaune swung their leader's mace about with surprising dexterity. "As a counter weight like Ruby or Nora use, it has potential, but your simply too big for that and lacking the years needed for such training."

Cardin's new-found humility had him looking rather sheepish. "What do you recommend?"

Jaune held up two fingers. "You have two options at this stage that best incorporate what training you have the most efficiently, one is a shield combined with suitable one-handed weapon, the second is a more maneuverable two-handed weapon."

To his credit the former bully seemed to think about both instead of instantly going for the two-handed weapon like Weiss predicted. "Could you explain the differences?"

Jaune shrugged. "The two handed weapon would have little change while a shield combo would differ in your typical attacks but the foot work is significantly less complicated in the early stages and play well with your size," He seemed to think for a moment, "Either combo can be enhanced with a shot gun, it'll work best with your current and potential abilities."

"What do you suggest?" It was almost pitiful to hear the once arrogant boy reduced to little more than a boot licker, even sadder that doing so would probably save his life someday.

"Look up Spectrum's designs and techniques for both and have a five-thousand-word essay on his Faunus human thesis checked over by Professor Oobleck for me before bringing me your decision." His eyes narrowed at Cardin's shocked expression, before offering the boy his weapon back. "Your life hinges on your allies as much as yourself Cardin, don't make enemies where there are none."

The taller boy grimaced before taking his weapon back and headed for the locker room. His team stood and did the same

Weiss however jumped into the arena, stalking up to her partner. "Feel like explaining why your helping another team improve instead of your own?"

"They asked?" He deadpanned, even having the nerve to phrase it like a question before drinking deeply from his water bottle.

Weiss scowled. "Fine then, do you have any suggestions to help me improve?" Each word was bitten out sharply with bitter sarcasm.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You know your physical weaknesses better than I do but your emotional ones seem to be hindering your growth as well, having any trouble with your semblance?"

Weiss blinked before nodding. "How much do you know about my family's semblance." She immediately knew she shouldn't have bothered asking.

"I think I've made it clear how closely I follow Spectrum's theses." Came the predictably dry retort.

Weiss stiffened at the mention of the renegade but pushed it aside. "Fine then, I can't get my summoning to work at all."

He considered the knowledge briefly. "A mental block of some sort, possibly involving a hesitancy to impose your will on others." A toothy grin that followed, "Daddy issues?"

Baby blue eyes dilated and Myrtenaster was in her hand a second later. His sapphire blue gaze was gone, replaced by a dull pulsing white that gaze down at her in disinterest. Neither of them moved even the slightest as the Schnee family mansion burned around them and her rapier hovered a hairs breath away from his throat, the blade caught between his bleeding fingers, white aura sparking violently from between them.

The dueling arena reappeared as Jaune jumped back, one hand covering his eyes, face contorted in actual pain. "Fuck, nailed it!" He crowed with sarcastic joy, blinking away a number of tears shed on reflex. "Damn Weiss, that hurt."

Weiss gave him a deadpan stare. "It's your semblance bastard."

"It's your mental block, _daddy's girl_." Jaune snapped back.

The mocking sneer he used for the last two words had Weiss's teeth grinding painfully, her dominant hand loosing feeling from her grip on Myrtenaster. "That is none of your business."

His blank look spoke volumes. "Your pride is talking again Weiss" Night mirror hummed faintly as it took on it's gauntlet form

No signal was given, Weiss simply lunged at him, silver crashing against midnight blue briefly before doing so barely a second later, filling the room with the resounding ring of steel clashing.

A grudging respect built with each strike as Weiss analyzed her partner's style. Seamlessly switching between his frustratingly versatile weapons different forms, Jaune easily maneuvered through her attacks, his foot work unnervingly natural showing countless hours of harsh training. Most frightening of all was his adaptability as he purposely let her get into abstract angles only to nock her blade aside with disdainful ease at the last possible second.

She saw little of his offensive abilities as he only attacked when he could score a crippling blow. Each time he did though the blow was pulled back by the barest margin clipping only the smallest slivers of her aura, showing an absolute awareness of his weapon and her. Showing the sheer difference in their levels.

This was no match or even a fight. This was her ego grinding against his like ice against diamond and an inevitable result that ended with her panting on all fours, dust and aura gone and him standing above her, covered in sweat but little else. "Talk to Ren about meditation Weiss, it will help."

He didn't ask for her approval as he lifted her to her feet, slinging her arm across his shoulder as he did. She didn't bother to complain.

IIIII

Ruby looked over her shoulder, checking on Blake with a narrow gaze. Thankfully, the girl was still studying at her desk. The two of them had been a little stiff with each other since their incident and she honestly couldn't blame the older girl for being so. Explaining herself though would be so. . . embarrassing. On top of that, the dark-haired girl seemed oddly distracted, her hand repeatedly touching her cheek ever since she'd returned.

Further thoughts were shoved aside when the rooms door flew open as Jaune strode through, his workout clothes and hair drenched in sweat and Weiss looking borderline catatonic in his arms. The blond unceremoniously dumped the heiress on her bed before making for the shared closet.

His shirt landed wetly on the ground, giving both cognitively functioning girls yet another fantastic view of his well-defined abs and chest when he came back out, fresh clothes in hand, before he vanished into the bathroom, door slamming behind him.

"Huh, wonder what pissed him off." Ruby commented a second later.

He was out less than ten minutes later, dressed in his usual combat gear. "Do either of you want any help with your fighting style or weapon mods?" Blake's eyes widened as her teammate all but offered up his soul to their team leader for free.

At least until he flicked the girl's forehead before she could get a single word out. "Mounting slots for dust shard or capsules on Crescent Rose and learn how to fight bare handed, something Blake is more suite to teaching you for now." The girl pouted as she rubbed her forehead only to have Jaune's broad hand cover her face as he muttered something about fate and unfair cuteness.

"Why Blake?" Their team lead asked when she escaped.

"My style wouldn't work for you, our builds are to different." Jaune stated easily before he looked toward . "Your thoughts?" She could tell he was only humoring her.

Blake sighed. "Experience with dust manipulation primarily but just in general as well." His grin made them both shiver.

That was before he dramatically thumbed his chin like a villain stroking his goatee. "I wonder if team RYNN would be interested."

They were spared from further dramatics when an unfamiliar song went off. _'Cause baby you're a firework,"_ The obnoxious sounding pop song cut off a second later, suggesting it had only been a text.

Jaune's face went from amused to stone the second he looked at it. "We'll hash out the details later, I need to have a. . . talk with someone." He commented vaguely, neither girl missing the connotation. He was out the door a second later, leaving the partners to share a look.

"Well," Ruby started, her mouth unusually dry, "That was a thing."

Blake only nodded in agreement.

IIIII

Roman winced as Neo emasculated one of the White Fang the old-fashioned way. The man hadn't even earned it, he'd just made the mistake of getting in the striking distance of the pint-sized bundle of feminine wrath and lethal precision.

The fact that they were located on the outskirts of Vale meant that the odds of attracting at least a few Grimm were already on the cusp of triple digits so, despite his highly warranted reservations, he'd have to do something.

The White Fang lieutenant beside him chuckled deeply in amusement. "Someone's mate isn't providing." He rumbled from behind his mask. "Must have been dire to let that go to waste."

Roman blinked at how perceptive the man whose name he'd never gotten actually was. The thief had honestly already written him as a meat head after seeing his chainsaw. Spectrum had definitely pissed Neo off, the why or how remained unknown and would continue to do so as far as Roman was concerned.

The thief eyed the terrorist beside him suddenly, sensing opportunity. "If this is going where I think it is, I wouldn't recommend it, wild as she is, she's loyal and her boyfriend's possessive." It was almost tear jerking how easy the guy was to manipulate.

The lieutenant snorted arrogantly. "I'm not seeing a contented mate human, so there is no reason to respect his claim."

Roman shrugged. "I won't try and stop you but only because I know she'll leave you alive." The massive Faunus chuckled before stalking towards the multi colored girl. Roman on the other hand pulled out his scroll and shot a quick text to the number labeled SPARKLES.

By the time he'd finished, the Faunus had reached his assistant who was noticeably twitching in irritation. Neo hand twitched towards her parasol but stilled as her scroll buzzed. Blatantly ignoring the massive White Fang, she checked the message, a slow smirk pulling at the corner of her lips barely a second later. She flashed a look at Roman, who winked.

The terrorist seemed unsettled by her shift in mood. "Good news, I assume."

Neo nodded with her usual playfulness already back as she typed on her scroll. Roman assumed she was telling her boyfriend was on his way.

Whether he was right or not remained unknown but whatever it was didn't even faze the Faunus as he crossed his arms, subconsciously posturing. "Your forgiving him rather easily with how you've been terrorizing my men." Neo shrugged, typing on her scroll once again.

"He ditched you for his apprentice?" The Faunus clearly didn't believe her but Roman blinked at the revelation. He certainly hadn't known that the world grade troll had picked up a stray of all things. From there it wasn't a significant leap to assume that not only was said apprentice female but also close enough to the enigmatic mercenary to warrant a notable crack in Neo's normally unwavering demeanor.

This led to the mixed feeling summed up in the two words 'cat' and 'curiosity' with the possibility of a third most likely being tacked somewhere painful.

Given that the man wasn't quiet as aware of the circumstances, he didn't realize the depths he'd suddenly been tossed into. "You clearly don't believe he's remained faithful?"

Neo shrugged, typing again. Whatever it was clearly didn't get the man to back off and only continued to dig his grave. Roman had to give the man props for tenacity as the Faunus didn't let up for an entire hour.

Roman did note that Neo willfully egging the man on with her body language telling the thief just how much shit Spectrum was in with the girl. When the man did appear, the man made straight for the two, faint traces of silver white aura shimmering in the air about him.

Neo hopped off of the crate she'd been sitting on and blatantly swayed her hips as she moved towards him, swatting his ass as they passed each other.

Spectrum on the other hand was completely focused on his Faunus lieutenant in a manner distinctly less showy then his usual MO.

The thief was fighting not to laugh as the prime grade alpha male Faunus terrorist noticeably trembled as he was stared down by a man easily half foot shorter then him and, by all appearances, blindfolded. Roman hadn't been lying when he'd said Spectrum was possessive.

He may have forgotten to mention a few other things such as vindictive, overtly terrifying, or the man's name but he hadn't been lying.

The young mercenary hadn't said a single thing before he abruptly looked past the brute, going from territorial alpha to a predator abruptly backed into a corner. "Raven." Roman followed his colleague's masked gaze which turned to focus on a woman clad in a red and black combat out fit and her face covered with a Grimm mask, her long feathery black hair trailing down the length of her back, a large cylindrical dust blade carrier on her hip, pale fingers resting on the black hilt protruding from it.

Spectrum surged past his former target, now completely forgotten, stalking towards the woman who didn't even shift a muscle, something Roman would have considered arrogant if he hadn't already witness Spectrum's reaction to her presence.

Roman closed his eyes and counted to five when the White Fang member tried his luck at attacking the mercenary when his back was turned.

The funny thing about aura was that it wasn't the save all, even at full power, that way too many civilians thought it was. Leverage was particularly efficient at circumventing its protection. Excessive blunt force trauma on a particularly vulnerable location was also a common favorite.

Basically, the combination of the anatomical limits of a humanoid limb's flexibility and Spectrum's naturally hair trigger reflexes meant that the idiot Faunus was writhing on the ground with his dominant arm dislocated, his other one cupping his manhood and the mercenary half way to the strange woman before Roman opened them again.

"I asked you a question," The white-haired man stated so softly, Roman barely heard him, " _Answer me."_ His snarl sounded more grimm then a human.

The woman only stood and sauntered away in a frightening show of confidence. Roman swallowed nervously as Spectrum just let her, his masked gaze never leaving her until she vanished into the forest. It wasn't until she did that Roman realized just how much he'd been sweating. Spectrum on the other hand just shook his head silently before walking up to him.

"If she returns do nothing and don't speak of her directly, she'll kill you." Roman failed to restrain a small tremor. Spectrum being nice was a reason for concern, Spectrum giving an actual Oum honest warning was enough for Roman to start to wonder just how much he wanted the ridiculous sums of money from this job.

Roman gave the man a barely existent nod after a moment's deliberation. "Need anything added to next month's pay?"

"Not this time firework." He murmured with a smile.

Roman did roll his eyes this time. "Get lost punk and take Neo with you, the grownups have work to do." He got a laugh from the man before he scooped Neo up in his arms and carried her off, the girl beating her small fists against his back in a mock attempt to get away.

The thief chuckled before he started barking orders out, getting the grunts just standing about watching the drama back to work. A task that took all of five minutes, leaving him ample time to give Spectrum's warning all his attention.

He jumped rather noticeably when he turned to find the woman less than a foot behind him but managed to keep his ego shattering scream contained to a loudly exclaimed breath as he scrambled to make space between them. Thankfully every bit the professional he claimed to be, Roman was quick to regain his balance. Resting both hands on his cane, he quickly gave her his usual smirk. "And how may I help you today Ma'am?"

"What do you know about that man?" She spoke softly much like his boss.

"Who, Spectrum?" He clarified jokingly, her lack of response creating an unsettling pool of doubt in the pit of the thief's gut. "I know he's talented to the point of borderline precognition, world grade jackass, and not someone to upset without an exceptionally good reason." He answered simply, silently pointing out both the fact that the woman seemed to do just that by simply existing let alone touching his associates.

"Who is his apprentice?" She asked, her voice even softer than before.

Roman forced himself to shrug casually, mentally cursing Neo for letting that one out, but it did give him a clue to just how frighteningly talented this woman was. "No clue, first time I've even heard of her."

He stepped back as she moved closer on instinct alone. "Save me the so called 'honor among thieves' spiel, this isn't a Holly Forest film."

Roman calmly pulled a smoke from his jacket though he didn't light it. "If you say so but whether you like it or not, I'm telling the truth."

The silence was all but agonizing before the woman finally chose to walk away. Where to he didn't know so he made certain to type quickly. _'birdy knows you have student, no clue how'_. He sent the text and slipped his scroll 'inside' of his coat. The clever bastard wasn't nearly naïve enough to believe the second part but it was for the best.

With a trump card to Neo's righteous fury, the two would make up all the faster. The best part was that Neo couldn't get mad at Roman since he had 'tried' to cover for her mistake.

He chuckled as he lit a fresh cigar. "Watching the asshat's back and couples' counseling in less than ten words, damn I'm good." He murmured as he enjoyed the smokes flavor finally having a good chuckle over this 'Raven's' naïve belief.

Crime didn't have legally binding contracts and governments to back them up. Oh sure, you could threaten the grunts into obedience but pro's like him or Spectrum. He nearly choked on his cigar trying not to laugh at the thought.

Roman was an international criminal for a reason and Spectrum was currently waging a personal pissing contest slash prank war with SDC itself as a hobby. The fact of the matter was that the higher tiers of humanity's scum were sadly a prime example of human and Faunus ingenuity and tenacity.

One that hinged solely on honor alone.

His scroll buzzed and he blinked before answering. "Evening dear."

"Hello Roman," Her tone was thankfully laid back, "I heard you met Raven, I fear I haven't had that pleasure." The thief knew alarm bells were going off in the back of his head as the woman was almost certain to still be close. He was in far, far too good a mood to listen them though.

IIIII

The Ursa rumbled in annoyance, the call having quieted from its original screech to a strangely earthy hum, making it distinctly harder to track. The creature lumbered around one of the thousand giant trees making up the ancient forest, stopping at the sight of a pair of its prey moaning as they ran their useless paws over each other.

Their weak finger clawed pathetically at clothing, clearly trying to remove it without breaking away from each other, all while their tongues tangled fiercely, a faint amount of scarlet dripping or smeared across their lips.

The Ursa growled savagely, stalking towards its prey even as the call hummed distantly in the back of its mind. The creature stopped as the taller of its prey lowered the black cloth wrapped around its face, revealing a single dark blue eye. The smaller multi colored one giggled as it shifted from the taller one's front to his back, faintly crimson teeth nipping at his ear and neck.

Laughter filled the Ursa's head. It wasn't ominous or anything like that, the creature honestly found the strange mixture of squawks and howls exceptionally annoying. ' _It's not that funny bastard.'_ A voice barked angrily.

 _'You-'_ The new voice was cut off again by its laughter, _'You got sent fly-'_ This time the voice couldn't seem to collect enough air to properly speak. _'Flying halfway acc-_ the snickers started up again _'Across VALE and-'_ The laughter commenced once again, this time accompanied by the sound of something hitting wood _, 'skipped off two buildings."_ The voice wheezed out quickly before laughing again. ' _It's not funny, its fucking hilarious.'_ It finished, the words coming out as little more than panting breaths.

The Ursa snarled faintly trying to break free from whatever bound it.

' _What the hell do you expect from me bastard, that dragon didn't even realize it killed me.'_ The first voice snapped.

 _'You were the idiot that chose to play valiant Knight and charge at the damn thing like a fucking moron.'_ The voice had lost much of its humor in its dryness but it was by no means gone. Instead the call shifted from a clawing itch to a scorching heat at the base of the Ursa's neck.

 _'It's not like your giving me all that many hints or help here and just so you know, the scientific method concerning 'world saving' is really fucking painful.'_ The original voice commented almost petulantly.

 _'Ooh, you lived through that?"_ The voices distinct amusement had the call all but purring.

 _'. . . long enough.'_

The howling laughter started up again only to lapse into an eerie silence minutes later, a silence disturbed only by the call that roiled with in the creature. ' _I could you know.'_ The burning instantly turned to ice coating every inch of the creature's spine.

 _'You could what?'_ The Ursa watched its prey start to move towards it with confident lazy strides, the second one still hanging off its back.

 _'Give you actual hints and help,'_ The silence was deafening as the Ursa fell prey to it's own instincts. _'You'd just have to deal with a few more. . . additions.'_

 _'I'm listening.'_ The Ursa had just enough time to hear those words before its prey's hand descended over its eyes.

IIIII

A pained groan drew Blake's attention towards Weiss as the girl finally moved from her borderline catatonic state that Jaune had left her in before rushing off after giving Ruby and her the offer ultimatum hybrid. Given the state he'd left her in, the disguised Faunus could only imagine how gross the girl must feel now that the sweat had a chance to dry.

The white-haired girl groaned as her undoubtedly abused muscles protested every single move she made while sitting up. Didn't stop baby blue eyes from flashing dangerously as they darted about the room. "Where is that bastard?"

Blake shrugged as passively as she could, not interested in attracting any of the girl's ire on herself. He got a text a couple hours ago and ran off, actually looked a mad about something."

Weiss snorted. "Must be something special to get that tombstone worked up."

"Tombstone?" Blake asked skeptically noting Ruby's share in her disbelief, Jaune was morbid for certain but he definitely had flare about him. Flare that made you feel like you were possibly standing next to a Grimm but flare nonetheless.

The petite girl groaned as she tried to stand, managing to do so with the aid of Jaune's bunk. "Yeah, you'd have to see it to believe but that bastard's colder than my father." Blake had heard enough about Jacques Schnee for her to wonder just what Jaune had done to make such an impression on the man's daughter of all people.

The Heiress started to limp towards the bathroom only to stumble after two steps. She tried to catch herself but her arms were clearly in no better condition than her legs. Thankfully, Ruby vanished in a burst of rose petals, managing to catch the girl before she could land on her face.

The heiress instantly tried to push her away with about as much success as her attempt to walk. "I don't need help you dolt." Blake couldn't help but wince at the hurt look in the younger girl's silver eyes. Weiss clearly regretted it to but the damage was done.

Then their rooms door banged open as Yang strode in. "Hey sis, I've got some free time if you're interested in-" The blond noted Weiss's condition. "Dang, that hornet worked you over good." She commented as she all but slung the heiress over her shoulder and dragged her into the bathroom.

Blake looked at Ruby. "I knew she was blunt but that's a little forward for anyone."

Ruby giggled a weakly. "Yeah, Yang's pretty much a force of nature when she wants to be," She glanced towards the closed bathroom door, complaints and the sound of running water coming from behind it. "She kinda never got over mothering people after all but raising me for years."

Blake frowned. "Raising you?"

Her partner winced. "Yeah, my mom died when I was two, dad wasn't really. . . able to and uncle Qrow had to work."

Getting slugged in the stomach would have been more preferable then seeing the haunted look on Ruby's face. It brought all the guilt Blake had over her own parents straight to the surface.

IIIII

"This is ridiculous." Weiss snapped as her teammate's sister filled the tub, mixing in a decent amount of therapeutic bath salts as she did. "I'm not some invalid that can't be trusted not to drown themselves."

Yang only smiled at her. "No, you're a huntress in training that was foolish enough to tax her muscles and aura well past their limit," She remarked cheerfully, "Followed by falling asleep without properly cooling them down in the slightest."

The heiress glared at the girl. "That's-"

"Completely on you Weiss," Yang stated dryly, cutting the girl off without hesitation, "Antagonizing as he is, you could have just walked away."

Weiss blinked at the girl's audacity even as the taller girl closed the short space between them in a single step to where Weiss had been forced to use the toilet as a chair. "As much as you don't like it Weiss, you can barely stand let alone maintain your balance in a slippery bathtub."

"Your hardly qualified to assist though."

"I can get someone who is Weiss," Yang answered crisply, "but that means I'll have your teammates make certain you can't do anything stupid tell I get back with, as you put it, someone qualified."

The words were a slap to the back of the head for the heiress. She may not have much of a connection with Yang but she did have one at least. A professional would almost certainly have questions. Worse yet, it would increase the chances of her little display and its results getting back to her father. That didn't even bear thinking about. She hated feeling powerless, hated feeling she was back under _his_ thumb. Before she could seethe any further over her weakness, a strong hand caught her own. She looked up, realizing Yang had crouched in front of her, a sense of understanding shining in the violet coloring of her eyes.

"We barely know each other Yang?" Weiss argued weakly.

The brawler laughed. "I'll point out that your partner brings out the absolute 'best' of people Weiss."

The heiress let out a bitter laugh without meaning to. "I can't argue with that." She suddenly noticed how warm her arm that Yang was still holding had become. Not uncomfortably so but it was still abnormal, what's more, Yang's hair was faintly glowing. "Are you doing something?" She wasn't going to complain as the heat was doing absolute wonders for her abused muscles and her general dislike of cold in general.

Yang smiled. "You've probably noted my semblances flame like appearance by now, it's actually highly condensed kinetic energy."

The heiress stared at the brawler in shock. Condensing kinetic energy to the point that it appeared as visible flames was ridiculous. That Yang did it naturally made the fact that she was using her aura as the ultimate massage tool hinted at her staggering level of control over it.

"Its technically an absorption semblance," Yang explained, "Any blunt force trauma that hits me I can send back with twice the force," Yang stated proudly, "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to stop wasting half the power from blowing up everything around me though."

Weiss couldn't help attempting to retrieve her arm after hearing that but Yang only laughed. "Don't worry snowflake, my teacher put me through hell making certain I had this down. No gamer alive has grinded like I have I swear."

The heiress laughed at the brawler's dramatized lament. "He can't be worse than Jaune."

Yang snorted. "Yeah, don't envy you there snowflake," the two shared a laugh before Yang became serious again, "The water's only getting colder Weiss, what's it going to be?"

Baby blue eyes turned icy. "Nothing leaves this room understood?"

Violet eyes sparkled with mirth but Yang only nodded. "As you wish snowflake." Weiss doubted she'd ever feel more awkward in her life but by the time it was over, she had a new-found respect for her team leader's big sister. She was far more than the uncouth brigand she liked to pose as. Despite her exhaustion afterwards though, Weiss's thoughts refused to be silent, the brief illusion playing over and over in her mind. Something about the total emptiness in her partners gaze.

While its practice was never distinctly outlawed, moral division had been bound with a frightening stigma that even Vacuo, the most accepting of all kingdoms, held a distinct animosity to it.

What Weiss couldn't find was 'why' such an acclaimed practice was given such notoriety outside of the rumors of curses or madness. She found no concrete data until she gave in and finally looked through Spectrum's theses.

It was late when Jaune returned. Weiss watched as he collected a fresh set of sleep clothes, vanishing into the shower a moment later before her gaze moved back to the same few paragraphs she'd already read numerous times.

 _Moral Division is a dangerous and unreliable practice that should never be attempted. While its potential in combat is high, the training required is inhumane and holds the potential to create a split personality with in the practitioner. Given the violent nature that they come into being, these personalities are always hostile without question. In extreme cases, these splits in the practitioner can even appear to have access their hosts aura and semblance without the host even stimulating Moral Division._

 _Visible signs of a practitioner having stimulated the ability will include the loss of eye color or, in intense users, trails of aura visibly appearing from their eyes. With will neither talk nor move in this state unless a threat is perceived, exceptional caution should be taken that this does not happen._

 _A common civilian in such a state would at least equivalent to one with a number of years of huntsman training though they would be at in exception danger of injuring themselves because of their body incapability to handle the stress the state would put on it._

 _The threat presented by hunter trainee would veritably eclipse that of a civilian without question and a full huntsman of even average standing would be capable of abilities even the most talented or seasoned would find difficult to handle or accomplish._

 _These are warnings of what to expect if you ever do have the misfortune to cross paths with some poor soul capable of moral division._

 _Historically, it was first created by a semi-religious order of monks that predates written history. Their origin somewhere in what is present day Atlas and their strong affiliation for martial custom can certainly be seen in the kingdoms structure. There are some vague references to Mistral but they are few and inconclusive forcing me to abandon their pursuit._

 _As of now, I can only confirm that the practice of Moral Division first came from this order along with what I believe were the first of todays adepts. This and what we huntsman and huntresses refer to as our mantra's today are the only surviving connections' we have to what may have been the first true huntsman and huntresses. A sad loss if ever there was one, both for history and the much-needed ace our forces need._

 _In retrospect though, I shudder to imagine what the great war or even the Faunus rights war would have become if such power were used so shamefully._

The acclaimed renegade went on to describe a number of historical incidents in which the bastardized methods attempting recreate true moral division had gained its current reputation but little else had caught her attention.

When Jaune emerged from the bathroom once he didn't immediately climb into his bunk like she'd expected. Instead, he slumped to the floor with his back turned to her as he leaned against her bed.

"Your nothing like your father Weiss." He stated in a soft murmur. Weiss's breathing hitched as she stared at the dark shape of her partner long enough for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness fast enough to catch the faint reflection of his blue gaze from the moonlight streaming through the window when he turned to look at her. "You're too strong for that."

The scent of antiseptic and the faint beep of a heart monitor came to mind, as she fought through the haze of medication to see her partner. One of his eyes covered in bandages, the other filling with tears even as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

The haze vanished and she tried to glare at him before rolling over. "Bastard." She hissed softly, unable to put even a trace of heat in the words.

Warm air brushed against her ear as her bed shifted faintly as he leaned over her to whisper. "Hime." He was gone a moment later, taking the sudden rush of claustrophobic warmth with him.

IIIII

Ren was enjoying his Friday. Classes had passed quickly with the girls had wandering off to the outdoor training grounds, he'd been granted the rare opportunity to meditate in silence so he was taking full advantage of it.

The last thing he'd been expecting was for team Razzberry's blonde to come knocking on the door. Knocking, as in he kicked it open, shattering the doorframe and revealing just how pointless the door's state of the art lock actually was, before glancing about. "Where's Yangster, Sugar bomber and Red?"

The distinctly quieter boy blinked for a moment. "Red?" A strange question but this was Jaune. The door didn't surprise the gifted martial artist in the least, or honestly trouble him to much either. The fact that he used such a. . . boring nickname for Pyrrha though was something to be noted.

"That's the only one I could think of that isn't degrading," He answered with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm doing a practical study group with my team and figured I'd ask if you lot were interested."

Ren decided to participate simply for the fact that he'd rather know firsthand what Jaune was teaching his team, or more accurately Nora. He seemed crazy enough to teach her subtlety or something equally terrifying.

Unfortunately, to Ren's horror, he was right and couldn't do a thing about it but sit and watch as the blond showed his childhood friend and his fellow team leader a series of foot work and weapon pattern drills from yet another one of Spectrum's thesis's. The strange half dance half kata helped both the ever-cheerful berserker and peppy reaper keep their balance while maximizing their weapons optimal strike radius.

The 'worse' came in the talk of possibly altering Magnhild to better focus its point of impact without sacrificing the grenade launcher.

The blond left the giggling light and dark redheads to their fun and sprinted towards the rest of them. "Ok, they'll be busy for the rest of the day so we can hash out a few details."

Ren shared a look with Pyrrha and Yang while Weiss and Blake noticeably drew closer to each other. Their cautious doubt turned into an hour-long disheartening discussion of their styles strengths and weaknesses.

Forced to acknowledge that stormflower's caliber of bullet was simply too small to pose a threat against anything of note, Ren grudgingly accepted the blonde's offer to help him construct a more practical model. Yang came out the best of all of them, needing no actual adjustments to her style or weapon, just more experience in adapting to sudden changes.

Blake lasted the longest and almost descended to a childish argument with the blond over not being able to afford Dust, to not wanting to accept his charity, to just arguing for the sake of her pride. Jaune weathered the onslaught with ironclad logic and sheer tenacity that left the dark-haired girl with no choice but to accept just for the sake of ending the argument.

Weiss only had a glaring match with her partner that lasted all of five seconds before he moved on with a snicker, leaving her the hollow victor.

Pyrrha ended having it the worst as Jaune challenged her to a spar. Even Ruby and Nora paused to watch as the 'invincible girl' faced off with team Razzberry's enigmatic wildcard. They probably could have sold tickets to the entire school for a show like this.

The scarlet haired girl's style was well rounded, incorporating her height and strength with remarkable displays of acrobatics and flexibility, all while displaying a frightening ability to avoid Jaune's weapon by the barest margin. Jaune on the other hand was a mountain that could dance, never faltering when he missed a blow and often revealing a second seemingly impossible one barely a second later in the form of a quick punch or a harsh kick.

The stylized frenzy of blows ended as Jaune jumped back with a frown. "Pyrrha, why are you holding back so much, your semblance literally renders my weapon obsolete."

The celebrity's shocked expression was absolutely amazing. "What?"

"I can feel my weapon being pushed away from you Pyrrha," Jaune remarked firmly, "That's either a frighteningly accurate form of telekinesis or its polarity which is honestly even scarier."

Pyrrha's downcast expression would have sent Remnant's Tabloids into a storm of blood and fire to print the first addition. "When I unlocked my semblance and started to get famous all my friends practically abandoned me, saying I was to powerful or to talented." Ren could understand why she'd choose to limit her use of it. His own talent had set them apart as well but he'd had Nora through it all. Ruby and Yang were the same, he'd read a number of articles about Winter Schnee, Blake had to have had someone, and Jaune wasn't even worth mentioning.

That Pyrrha had been dealing with the media garnered by her fame on top of being completely isolated sense she was Ruby's age forced him to change his perspective of the talented girl.

More than a few jaws dropped as Jaune simply flicked Pyrrha's forehead. "Well, as one of your new friends, I find the fact that your weakening yourself for my sake insulting." Ren instantly noted both Pyrrha and Jaune stiffen, the two undoubtedly caught in Jaune's semblance.

He never saw them lunge, the violent crash of metal as midnight blue steel crashed against its bronze colored kin made him jump. Vivid green eyes dilated in fear, their owner reacting on instinct and trapping the weapon against her shield, yanking back sharply while striking almost blindly with her own weapon.

Jaune didn't bother to fight for his weapon, instead going straight for the champion, catching her weapon and the hand that held it, pinning them together in an iron grip while his hand, now free of his sword, yanked her shield out of the way as he jumped. Their audience winced as his knee slammed harshly into the girl's chin to break her balance even as he followed her to the ground as she fell.

It wasn't even a fight from there. Jaune had weight, technique and the superior position on the champion. The shameless brutality of the fight aside, Jaune had just made defeating the 'invincible girl' look disturbingly easy as he disarmed and caught her in a brutal joint lock forcing the girl to tap out or risk him dislocating her arm.

Jaune easily pulled Pyrrha to her feet a moment later. Your talent is amazing Pyrrha but unlike so many, you have a semblance that is so versatile that focusing on it will only benefit you."

The girl's shock vanished with impossible quickness. "Where do I start?" Her voice had steel despite the illusion's connotations and her first real loss since she'd unlocked her semblance.

He chuckled cruelly. "Have you ever heard of a coil gun?" She blinked and his smile only grew more blood thirsty, "How about metallic Dust?" His smirk grew savage when Pyrrha shook her head. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

IIIII

Ruby sighed. "Friday night and not a damn thing to do." She muttered. Jaune and Yang had blitzed off to town after the training session, Blake had vanished, and Weiss was studying in the library. The first was immediately out, the second she didn't have a clue where to begin, and the third held all the appeal of one of Professor Port's lectures.

She could go over Crescent Rose again but, zealot that she was about her baby's welfare, she knew that she hadn't missed a single thing, making the option redundant. While writing held at least some appeal, there was honestly only one thing she wanted to do.

It still took her another ten minutes of debating before she reached for her scroll and pulled up the number. _'You have time to talk?'._ She'd barely sent the text before doubt began to set in. It was late, she might be asleep already, she might be busy, might be annoyed. So many different thoughts buzzed through her mind.

She had to wait an entire agonizing hour of doubt before her scroll buzzed. She fumbled with it twice in her rush to answer. "It's rather late little gem," The woman's soft teasing made all her worries seem so childish, "I'm glad though, I've missed you."

Ruby smiled, hugging pillow tightly. "I've missed you to Eclisse." She whispered the name they'd both agreed on when she was out with Qrow. As the old Mistralian word for eclipse, she thought it suited her girlfriend perfectly. Learning how to pronounce it though had been hell though.

 _"Eh-clay-see." A thirteen-year-old Ruby exclaimed, her friend struggling somewhere between laughing incessantly and strangling her._

 _"It's Eh-clee-say little gem."_

 _The girl pouted only to get caught in a hug from her much taller and much more endowed friend. She did it each and every time much to Ruby's absolute embarrassment. Some nonsense about it being her only defense or whatever._

 _Ruby didn't get it but she really liked the hugs even though she always got laughed at for blushing. She didn't care since she really liked her friend's laugh. "Why do we have to do this C-"_

 _Her protest was cut off by one of her friend's fingers as it pressed against her lips. "You know the rule Ruby, you say my name before you can pronounce Eclisse, you'll pay for it."_

 _Ruby knew that would mean running sprints tell she was out of aura. It wouldn't be a good way to end this already long day. That's what she would have thought if she'd bothered to. Her brain had already circled back to 'long day' instead of considering the consequence as she stood on her tip toes and pulled her friend down to whisper in her ear._

 _She struggled not to laugh when she saw her friend's absolutely priceless face, topaz eyes blinking in shock behind dark tresses she'd been growing out of late._

 _Ruby's laughter was cut off just as her complaint had been, but it wasn't a finger this time. The kiss was brief and featherlight but that didn't stop Ruby from remembering the heat or tasting the wisps of aura left behind._

 _Her friend loomed over her with an unfamiliar smile on her face. "I said you would pay my little gem."_

Embarrassing, agonizingly, joyful hell she would never regret or fail to blush at every time she remembered. The fact that it happened each and every time she used the name proved an endless source of amusement for her girlfriend. "So how as Beacon been treating you?"

Ruby smiled widely. "It's amazing Eclisse, you wouldn't believe how much my partner looks like you, I almost hugged her on reflex." Ruby could almost see the expression, topaz eyes heating even as they narrowed dangerously. "Shorter though and way to quiet, always reading books when she isn't training or whatever."

"Horrifying," Her girlfriend commented dryly, "What about the rest of your team?"

Ruby giggled, it was too easy sometimes. "We have Weiss Schnee of all people, she's kinda bitchy but could be way worse." Ruby giggled. "Her partner Jaune though, you're going to hate him, he's bat shit crazy, really creepy semblance and doesn't even blink at talking back to pretty much anyone."

The silence had her fighting not to smile knowing she had the woman's interest now. "That's a pretty extensive list for only knowing the boy a few days little gem."

"Yup but he's also ridiculously strong, he took out Pyrrha Nikos like nothing, his weapon is this really cool belt called Night Mirror, " Ruby continued, "He even managed to call out this small horde of Grimm and then totally wasted the first couple dozen of them like they were nothing."

"He called out a horde." The hissed exclamation from the other end of the scroll told Ruby it might have been a better idea to keep that detail to herself. If nothing else, she'd have to explain how he'd done it or risk her teammate being investigated by her uncle and his apprentice.

"Kinda," Ruby spoke slowly trying to think of a way to get Jaune out of the hot water she'd landed him in, "Remember how I said he had a really creepy semblance?"

"Yes." Her girlfriend answered softly clearly waiting for her to continue.

"Well it's a sort of illusion that turns your subconscious against you briefly, creating these really vivid memories of other places." The more she spoke the more she realized she was only digging Jaune's grave even deeper. "He sort of showed me one that you. . ." Guilt gave way to the misery she'd been avoiding and the small girl curled into a ball.

"Ruby?" Worry tinged the woman's normally confident tone.

"Do you know what betrayal feels like?" Ruby whispered.

The silence was all the testament she needed. "I do." The dark satin growl the reply was given in told Ruby her teammate's life was completely out of her hands.

The memory and emotions attached to it still so vivid in her mind, Ruby honestly couldn't bring herself to care, just wanting it gone. "Don't ever let me feel this Eclisse." Her whisper came out in choked sobs.

IIIII

Weiss turned the page but didn't bother trying to read the words, already blurring together the second she looked at them. Closing the text with a bit more effort than was strictly necessary she rubbed her faced tiredly. "Where the hells did that bastard get all his information?" She muttered under her breath.

"Numerous hardships, hours of lost sleep, and other countless sacrifices?" A faintly amused if equally tired voice answered her formerly rhetorical question and Weiss lowered her hands to see Pyrrha sitting across from her. The heiress couldn't help but note the distinctly slouch in the girl's normally perfect posture, a rather impressive bruise forming under her chin.

She let the champion's assumption that she was talking about Jaune slide, it was better than admitting she was studying Spectrum of all people. "Please don't patronize that _thing_ ; I can only count my blessings that I'm saved at least a few more days before that goes viral." Weiss groaned, not wanting to imagine the hell her life would quickly be thrown in.

Pyrrha frowned. "What do you mean?"

The white haired girl gave the champion a dry look. "Imagine the publicity that Jaune will garner when he beats you in an official match." Pyrrha winced at the thought. "Now imagine what my father will do when he hears that an 'untapped' prodigy is connected to his heiress."

The redhead looked sick briefly but it passed, a smile quickly forming though she tried to hide. "I'm sorry but apocalyptic consequences or not, it would be an amazing show."

Weiss opened her mouth to argue but couldn't find the words. Impossible or not, she simply couldn't believe that Jaune Arc could be intimidated by her father or even the full weight of the SDC. Worse, with the publicity he stood to gain, Spectrum would almost certainly take an interest. It was all she could do not to groan once again. "I'd better warn my father to keep his distance and hope Jaune tells whatever media crosses his path to go to hell."

Pyrrha laughed. "That seems rather likely if not a little tame for Jaune honestly."

The heiress snorted. "True, we could probably see that as a best case scenario actually." The two fell into an amused silence, both imagining what the volatile blond would do when a camera was shoved in his face. At least before he made its unfortunate owner eat it. Whatever he decided to do, Weiss made a promise to herself to 'not' become involved.

She sighed and glanced back at the history text in front of her. The reminder of why she'd bothered coming to the library despite her exhaustion reminded her of what had prompted Pyrrha to go full out against the blond. "What illusion did Jaune's semblance create?"

The champion fighter shuddered. "Nothing exact but I think- I think Jaune had betrayed us." Baby blue eyes widened considerably as Weiss recalled her own vision but she remained silent as the champion struggled to find her own words. "I know it was on top of Beacon tower and we'd already done some serious damage considering the roof and walls were literally gone."

Weiss gaped. "What?"

Pyrrha shook her head clearly at a loss herself despite actually seeing the illusion. "I know, it sounds ridiculous but I swear I can almost imagine seeing him doing most of the damage with aura strikes alone." She was quiet briefly, Weiss distinctly noting how her sword hand rubbed against her shield arm. "He crushed shattered Akoúo̱ and my arm with a single direct strike. . . barehanded."

The heiress's gaze narrowed instantly, remembering how the Jaune from her own vision fought barehanded as well. "What did his eyes look like?"

It was the champions turn to be caught off guard, vivid green eyes widening in surprise before understanding came over them and Pyrrha simply nodded. "You've already been caught in one then?"

Weiss nodded, quickly explaining what she'd seen along with what she'd manage to piece together as frighteningly little as it was. "I'm not certain how honest Jaune's being with us when it concerns his semblances use of our subconscious."

Pyrrha gave her a confused look. "How so?"

The white haired girl didn't answer for moment, trying to find the best way to answer the champion's question. "The timings to perfect not to match up with what he's told us but the visions are far to detailed with things none of us would ever dream of."

Understanding flashed through Pyrrha's eyes as they widened considerably. "If your right it would mean it couldn't just be 'our' subconscious involved with the illusions creation."

Weiss nodded. "Yes, Jaune's has to be involved as well, it's a given since he clearly shares at least a cursory knowledge and even negative effects if the reaction is strong enough." She stated recalling how Jaune had recoiled in legitimate pain when his semblance had 'acted up' between them. "Given the fact that he managed to produce a strong enough emotional reaction from Ruby to call out a small horde with only the barest of actual use," Weiss didn't finish the sentence, letting Pyrrha form her own conclusion of the semblance's horrific potential.

The red head noticeably steeled herself as she met Weiss's gaze. "Can we trust him?"

Weiss let out a bitter laugh, recalling the morbid excuse Jaune had given them only a few short ours ago. On top of those ridiculously hot showers he took, she really couldn't come up with different answer. "He's self-destructive, frighteningly set in his beliefs, and isn't afraid of us absolutely loathing him." She summed up quickly.

"Your point Weiss?"

"Jaune hates himself, expects to lose us but at the same time makes every effort to increase our abilities as quickly as possible while trying to keep himself distant."

Pyrrha winced. "Survivors guilt, that would certainly explain a few things."

Weiss nodded. "So yes, I believe we can trust him to be a pain in our collective ass, but we'll all have to thank him for it when it saves our lives."

The champion fighter laughed at Weiss's crude answer as she stood. "I can't argue with you there meaning I'd better go and warn Ren and Yang."

Weiss gave the girl an amused look. "Not Nora?"

The champion laughed. "I don't think even Jaune is crazy enough to upset her without at least a damn good reason."

Weiss knew her laughter drew far more attention than was appropriate, especially given her current location but it really was funny. She could all to easily see Jaune folding like stack of cards under a single pout from Nora or one watery puppy dog look from Ruby. "He did say he had sisters." She finally snickered, picking up the text as she stood.

"I feel sorry for any boy that tries to date them then." Pyrrha stated with mock solemnness that Weiss tried to share but it was hopeless, the two of the descending into poorly muffled giggles as they left the library.

Despite her mirth, Weiss was soon fighting off yawning as they made their way back to the dorms. It _was_ late, almost ten thirty, and if she was entirely honest, her body was anything but recovered from her and Jaune's little _sparring_ session. Enough so that she was even debating asking Yang for a more in-depth display of her semblance's perks.

The heiress was pulled from her thoughts as Blake all but appeared at her side in total silence. For all appearances Weiss only nodded to the brunette calmly, inside though she was trying to stop her pulse from the gallop it had accelerated. At the same time, she wondered if the girl even realized the 'black cat' vibes she all but screamed when she did things like that?

Blake nodded back politely. "Studying?" She half comment, half asked.

Apparently not, was Weiss's forgone conclusion. "Of course," She took in the girl's vaguely sweaty appearance, "Kata's?"

Blake laughed faintly while Pyrrha snorted. "People are going to start thinking team Razzberry and Rain can read each other's minds in a month."

Weiss couldn't help a giggle with how accurate she probably was. It was a given that Weiss was, to her own shame, predictable in her habits. Thankfully she was intuitive enough to make an accurate guess of what her mysterious contrast had been up to. Ruby was young and naturally straight forward so no mysteries there and Jaune was his way and fuck whatever highway was in his path, so just not reacting would give the appearance they'd been expecting it.

"I can't even begin to imagine what sort of mess we'll be by the time we graduate." Weiss was pleased to note the small shiver of dread that Blake was quite able to conceal. It was good to know miss apathetic wasn't completely immune to dread as she liked to appear.

"We'll just get ahold of his bank info and put all our therapy bills on him." The girl replied, the dark humor coming out with unnerving sweetness.

Weiss snickered at the idea. "Among other things." The three of them shared matching smirks as Blake waved her scroll over their dorms lock and Pyrrha headed for hers with a wave.

The heiress's good mood vanished the instant she spotted Ruby as the girl sat up, scroll pressed to her ear, eyes red from crying. "I have to go now Eclisse, you, talk to you soon." Whatever was said on the other end made the girl smile. "Ok, thanks again." She ended the call before trying to smile as brightly as possible. "What's up?"

Weiss barely managed not to look a Blake for help, thankfully the girl moved towards her partner. "I think we should be asking you that Ruby." She replied gently.

Ruby's down cast expression only worsened. "It's nothing I promise, at least nothing that can be solved tonight." She suddenly looked up, eyes brighter than before. "Oh yeah." She exclaimed as she quickly opened her scroll back up.

"Ruby?" Blake asked curiously, only to hear her scroll chime with a new message. Her eyes widened when she realized Ruby had just sent her an entire folder. She looked up at her partner in a mixture of eagerness and disbelief. "Your certain?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "It's not the best honestly but it's the only one I managed to finished," The younger girl gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry about snapping at you about it before by the way."

Weiss couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the two making up, trying to keep her presence as unnoticeable as possible. "It's okay, it _was_ rude of me to read over your shoulder."

Ruby suddenly jumped from the bed, snagging a set of pajamas from the closet so quickly several rose petals floated about the room. "I'm gunna take a shower, either of you need the restroom first?"

Both of the older girls shook their heads before watching their team lead vanish into the bathroom. Weiss caught Blake's gaze. "You think she's going to cry again?"

The dark haired noticeably sighed. "I can't imagine what else she'd be doing in there at this point."

Weiss looked towards the bunk above her. "I guess the road to hell truly is paved in good intentions." The dark-haired girl snorted as she pulled out her yukata. The heiress shook her head as she dressed for bed. Opening her email, she considered the best possible way to convince her father to leave Jaune Arc alone if he did display his full capabilities.

 _Dear father_

 _As much as I wish, I cannot say that I'm sending this as an apology for our last meeting but for the good of SDC. As you no doubt know, Pyrrha Nikos is one of classmates and quickly becoming a dear friend, something I'm am certain brings you no small pleasure. She however is not the true reason that I am contacting you but most likely an eventual catalyst to my warning._

 _My partner, Jaune Arc, defeated her in single combat earlier today with what I can only describe as grotesque ease. As troubling as this might be to believe, I know this was by sheer ability alone and ask that you simply trust my confidence in this belief. This bout was held in private, with only my team and Ms. Nikos's present so it has not been publicized as yet._

 _I'm sending you this letter under the presumption that Mr. Arc will no hide his abilities in class when our teacher, Ms. Goodwitch, undoubtedly has the two spar once again, something that, I assure you, will be recorded, both in an amateur and professional manner, both of which will eventually be leaked to the public._

 _Obviously when this happens my partner will become a fixation of the media for all four kingdoms and him being my partner will undoubtedly lead back to you and the company. I implore you to keep as distant as possible._

 _My partner while trust worthy is, through and through, a very outspoken individual of the crudest manner and possess no respect for SDC or authority in general, enough so that I believe any attempts from you to garner his favor or employment will undoubtedly be out right ignored and persistence could lead to exceptionally unfortunate media._

 _The worst case scenario I can see is that Spectrum himself takes an interest, thus again I implore you to keep as great and neutral distance as possible._

 _Sincerely Weiss Schnee_

Weiss quickly checked over the letter before saving it and starting on a much, much longer one. The one she'd need to send to Winter in an effort to avoid her from performing an investigation on Jaune after father gave her the details of her warning. Nothing good could ever come of that.

IIIII

Blake had to stop herself from rubbing her eyes to avoid jostling her contacts once again as she finally settled beneath her covers. Watching her partner get torn apart by just the memory of that nightmarish illusion made her want to strangle someone, Arc being the first on her list. That the blonde was clearly throwing himself head first into damnation as Weiss put it did little to sooth her either.

With another glance towards the bathroom door, Blake pulled up the folder Ruby had sent her. From the title 'Requiem' alone she'd already guessed it was built on tragic elements but as she found it hard to believe that her sweet kind-hearted team leader would 'start' a book almost a year after the destruction of Beacon and Vale. That didn't even begin to describe her feelings towards the girl's main character.

 _Hissing in pain, Suzume glared at the woman pinning him against the wall, aura coated fingers imbedded in his armors chest plat like pale claws wreathed in wisps of fire. Her gold eyes flashed haughtily, blood streaming from the cut trailing from her temple across her left eye down to her chin. His blade had even clipped her full lips, the vicious wound already hinting at the ugly scar that would now mar her formally hauntingly beautiful features for the rest of her life._

 _Gone was gorgeous young woman he'd known for longer than he could even begin to remember, now replaced by a veteran huntress at the height of her prime. Aside from the grievous wound and having forsaken her former dress ages ago for meticulously crafted armor of her own most would never see the difference given aura's unnatural agelessness. He could though._

 _Stance, gaze, smile, aura, everything about her was as cold as hells lowest level, a barren chasm of frost covered ash and towering needle pointed pillars of frozen blood._

 _The same could be no less said for him, years of desperation honing his body to match his weaponized mind fashioned from countless deaths many at the hands of this very woman._

 _Brenna Cadere though, had given herself to the Grimm and their queen Saeva years before he even chose to become a huntsman. The ancient witch had turned the girl in to a peerless fighter and strategist. Suzume though knew Saeva had never been able to smother the burning prideful rage that had raged within the girl. He would know after all, having taken every chance to stoke those that very flame in attempt to make it consume her._

 _Instead he'd done what the witch could not. Any fire that burns to hot will die and Brenna's was no different. Countless delays, numerous fails, endless hunts, he'd put her through all of them, all while bleeding her at every chance. From leaving her ever faith full Jade crucified to a safe houses wall to leaving bits of Ash's prosthetic legs for her to find. Any loose string he found he pulled trying to make her unravel._

 _He'd never gotten his opening though and, looking back, he could only blame himself, having never truly committed himself to anyone strike. In the end he'd been too timid, too terrified of burning. Even Soliel's mother Magpie for all her experience and Maiden powers had found herself pressed and even failed to finish Brenna at her weakest._

 _He'd failed and after eight years their brutal war descended into little more than a bloody game of cat and mouse. One in which he'd watched each of his friends give their lives over the next four. He'd felt the threads tightening about him with each one. Felt that creature in his shadow, its threads and breath on his neck._

 _All of it spiraling to this final moment with his family's sword lay in a pile of cooling slag but not before he'd left her with a lifelong reminder. In a final show of irony, his strike had failed thanks to the helmet she'd taken to wearing along with her armor. Now laying besides the ruined weapon, cleaved in two and useless but a mocking reminder all the same._

 _The woman's remaining eye perused the room, decimated from the entrance she'd 'fashioned' initially before laughing as her gaze fell on the two bodies splayed out on the floor amidst scattered medical supplies. Green robes soaked in blackened scarlet covered one, an effect not present in the formerly white dress of the second now a brilliant crimson._

 _"One final surprise for me Suzume," The woman purred despite the agony her wound must have been giving her, "Your resolve has always been remarkable, but slitting their throats yourself to keep them from me?" The woman shook her head in amusement. "How I wish I could have plucked you before the wizard."_

 _Suzume chuckled despite his own pain spiking with each breath. "Get in line." He muttered, already eager for death._

 _The woman on the other hand actually crooned as she lowered him to the floor. "But Suzume," She purred as she propped him against the singed concrete of the bunkers wall, straddling his lap barely a second later, finger tips slowly trailing from his chest to his sides as she leaned in to brush her lips against his ear, "I'm clearly the only one here." She whispered, her voice as heated alongside her nails as they dug into his sides to burn through his armor._

 _His screams though were muffled as her lips covered his, the thick tang of blood quickly filling his mouth._

 _Gem blue eyes flashed open, aura rippling, rattling the metal portions of his bindings and singing the cloth ones. The doctor and nurse currently examining him jumped back while their guard quickly drew his weapon, training the device on him in barely a second._

 _Decades of discipline instantly crushed his initial reflex and Suzume forced himself to relax. "Apologies, nightmare."_

 _The doctor hesitantly adjusted his glasses. "I-is that so?"_

 _Suzume gave the man a look of blatant skepticism. "What, heartless terrorists can't be afraid of the dark to?" He asked snidely for the simple amusement of watching his guests seethe. It was almost as amusing as watching the doctor and nurse skirt timidly about the small cell despite their anger, chiefly whenever they had to get within a foot of the bed. Touching him directly was process all of its own. He couldn't see their guard's face thanks to the man's helmet but his body posture was anything but relaxed. The stupid fool hadn't even put his gun away._

 _Rolling his eyes tiredly, Suzume took stalk of his current situation. It had been almost a week since he'd spoken to the general, a week of nothing to do but analyze their conversation and try to stop himself from sleeping. One with more success other thanks to the slight excessive drug use on his nurse's part._

 _"I bet she's a screamer," Shiro commented from where she sat on the edge of the bed, "You can just see it in that innocent look, no nurse should look that innocent unless their suppressing themselves." Suzume gave the generously curved woman yet another quick inspection, one of many since she'd first appeared, before flicking his gaze to the dark-haired woman._

 _'Could you not voice my inner thoughts Shiro, she can barely handle me 'relaxed' let alone curious.' Suzume replied with his thoughts knowing she'd pick up on them._

 _Shiro snorted as she jumped off the bed. "Like its anyone's fault but your own that your still here." She stated dryly as she danced about the room, raven hair turning white as she did._

 _Suzume rolled his eyes. "The general is more conflicted then we've ever seen him and Atlas is the only Kingdom that is even remotely prepared for what is possibly coming."_

 _Shiro promptly jumped on top of him, straddling his waist, hair turning light orangish red adopting a sniffling pout barely an inch from his face. "But onii-chan," She whined, "It's so boring here." When all she received was a dull look she glared, hair returning to black. "Seriously Suzume, what's the point, you already said it yourself, Copperstone can't be convinced of anything let alone by you."_

 _Sapphire eyes hardened. 'Don't tell me the obvious Shiro, but as of now, I don't have another move worth making.' The woman recoiled from his anger like she'd be struck. It was the closest that she ever could be as far as Suzume knew. Unfortunately, the aura pulse that accompanied the rebuke caused a number of machines to fry, sparking violently._

 _The doctor and nurse both recoiled violently even as the guard in the corner trained his weapon on Suzume in the space of a heartbeat. The blond only gave him a dry look in return. "Pull the trigger and I break your arm." When his audience didn't move Suzume simply snapped, "Either shoot or let those two finish their work. Either way you'll be telling the general to get his ass down here, I'm sick of waiting."_

 _"How do you plan to do that?" Suzume was impressed the man managed to keep himself from stuttering let alone speak at all. That really didn't mean anything his aura shredded his bindings, metal and fabric alike._

 _The guard fired for what little good it did him, the bullet thankfully shattering against Suzume's aura instead of rebounding dangerously. The man didn't get a second chance, his weapon shattering in the blonde's grip, his other hand catching the man's throat. The struggle ended quickly as the man passed out from asphyxiation._

 _Suzume looked at the doctor. "Please inform the general we need to talk." He stated bluntly before he began removing the guard's armor and uniform only to look up when neither of them moved. "Now please."_

 _"I-is tha-that all?" The doctor stuttered._

 _Suzume rolled his eyes and prepared to throw the both of them out but stopped himself just as quickly. "On second thought you should stay," He pointed to the nurse, the girl quickly panicking but Suzume ignored it, "This guy sure isn't going anywhere without help." He gave both of them a look of exasperation when both remained still. "What?"_

 _"A-aren't you w-worried they'll s-storm the cell?" The nurse managed to stutter._

 _Shiro laughed while Suzume rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Escalating this to a hostage situation would be worse, I just need the general to get the message that I'm done with him procrastinating." He stated as he finished stripping the guard down to his underwear. "Now, if you please?" He gestured towards the cell door with a flamboyant bow he totally wasn't stealing from Remus._

 _"Aren't you forgetting something Suzume?" Shiro asked, still seated on the bed._

 _Suzume blinked for half a second before chuckling. "Just a second please." He crouched once again and grasped the guard's hand. The bone snapped wetly, the man waking up from the pain screaming. "I'm man of my word afterall." Suzume stated as he began to dress._

 _The doctor and nurse were quick the help the now injured man from the cell while Suzume opened the scroll he'd liberated from man. Cracking the password was impossible but it was possible to do a crude factory reset without it and Suzume only needed a means to connect to the web. It would still take the good general an hour at least before he got here after all._

 _Shiro curled up next to him the second he reclined on the bed, scarlet nails raking against his chest through the thin fabric of his recently acquired T. "You couldn't have done that days ago dear?" She asked, playfully rhetorical._

 _'I would have if I'd known just how indecisive that old man would be even after I gave him all that.'_

 _She giggled, straddling him easily. "And if he 'does' choose to just have you killed?"_

 _He smirked, dark sapphire eyes flashing to electric blue briefly before darkening once again. 'I'll let you have them.'_

 _Shiro let out a sultry moan. "Oh sweetheart, you're to kind." She all but purred as she rubbed herself against him. Suzume hissed and shivered as his body responded. The lights in the cell died abruptly, giving him an all too familiar view of Shiro's heated gaze as she glanced about the nearly pitch black, the only remaining light emanating from her eyes. "Ah Atlas you never change." She commented sweetly._

 _She'd barely finished speaking before an obnoxiously loud alarm blared to life. Wincing, Suzume stood while Shiro pouted. 'One second love, I'll take care of this." He stated lightly before stepping out of the cell that had been left wide open._

 _The short walk down the hallway was cut off abruptly by the guards at the security check point, all of them leveling high powered assault rifles instead of the pistol his gracious clothing donator had been provided. Suzume didn't even bother to pull his hands from his pockets. "Please turn that off," He asked politely, "I promise I have no intention of going anywhere or hurting anyone without reasonable cause."_

 _He could tell that the guards picked up that 'reasonable cause' included not silencing the alarm. He was a little surprised how willingly they complied even with his recent demonstration. "Thank you for being so understanding." He stated politely before returning to the cell._

Blake shuddered at the man's twisted apathy. Before she could read further the sound of the bathroom's lock clicking open made her look up as Ruby came back out. The redness around her eyes had thankfully diminished but they still lacked the brightness that Blake had always found so endearing.

Unable to take the sight, Blake set her scroll aside and climbed to her feet. Her partner didn't even notice her until Blake caught her shoulder. Ruby looked at her in surprise but didn't resist when Blake did something completely out of character and hugged the smaller girl gently. Ruby didn't say anything, only hugged her back with only the briefest of hesitations.

Blake didn't know why seeing the girl cry hurt her so much. Yes, human or not, Ruby was sweet, innocent and had all the signs of a lifelong friend but Blake had only known her for a few short days. The unfounded protectiveness was a frightening as watching an arrogant Schnee stand and place her hand on her hurt teammate's shoulder, trying to offer what little her cold upbringing could offer.

Blake didn't know how he did it but what little she had left of her world was falling apart and somehow, someway, Jaune Arc was firmly to blame.

IIIII

Yang instantly heard the sound of someone singing Karaoke as she entered the bar. The song was from a fairly popular band and whoever was singing it was pretty good, but something about it seemed off. She couldn't place why though until she spotted Jaune on the stage holding the mike. She assumed her hair was what gave her away when his gaze matched hers almost instantly, giving her a sly wink as he continued to sing. She was quick to take one of the barstools, carefully watching the last of the performance.

That's the price you pay  
Leave behind your heartache, cast away  
Just another product of today  
Rather be the hunter than the prey  
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a

Natural

That last word came with the distinct feeling of hollow mockery, the bitter resentful kind no one ever laughed at.

A beating heart of stone  
You gotta be so cold  
To make it in this world  
Yeah, you're a natural  
Living your life cutthroat  
You gotta be so cold  
Yeah, you're a natural

Once the song finished, he handed the microphone off before jumping from the stage, easily weaving through the crowd to reach her. "You wouldn't happen to be following me, would you?" He asked with a cheerfully suggestive smile.

She snorted. "Hardly," before gesturing to the stage with her chin, "The song was good, you on the other hand sounded way to sarcastic."

Jaune laughed in faux embarrassment. "Yeah, that song kind of brings out the cynic in me."

Yang eyed him for a second before turning towards the bartender. "Strawberry sunrise and a crown apple sprite for my friend." The older man smirked before winking at Jaune as he set about preparing the drinks.

Jaune snickered as he took the empty stool beside her. "Ruby would be scandalized."

"She'll get over it, now what's your issue?"

He blinked in surprise. "Issue?"

Yang gave him a deadpan look. "Vomit boy, you've been prowling campus for the last two days like an Ursa Major with its tail on fire."

He grinned in amusement while accepting the drink from the bartender. "You'd be the one to know wouldn't you."

"I would," She snapped crisply, "And any further attempts to change the subject will include your own experience in the subject."

A dangerous smile over took the taller blonde's expression as he leaned forward suggestively. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

IIIII

My Assh- cough- Excuses

Fate: Suuuuuure

What a fucking chapter, total mess but honestly, it's my favorite one yet.

Too soon for Raven? Probably but I decided that I didn't want to start pulling in those OC's without a little more back story to why they even exist in the first place.

Now is it just me or is Pyrrha ridiculously easy to Mary Sue the fuck out of even after she's so naturally Mary Sued. Honestly though, I have to be ripping someone off. Twenty four thousand fic's is too many for someone not to liken her to the third Kazekage before me. Don't care.

Important Note: Arkos is a hard ship for me. It's boring and doesn't fit this story. Pyrrha was created solely for the purpose of dying (her name hint hint) hence my nickname of Martyr. She also died solely for the stories benefit of unlocking Ruby's eyes and shattering Jaune. They should have gone with the surprise kill like Serious Black or the trapped and know way out like Jiraiya but no, they had to go with Itachi's pathetic example and martyr herself. I love Pyrrha, I honestly really do but outside of making her ridiculously over powered her character's a mess to work with without killing, ignoring, or making her a direct hero. For those who got the pun at the beginning of the sentence and groaned good for you. For those that didn't, situational awareness.

Concerning the whole age deal, that's the worst it'll get I promise, Cinder's twistedly possessive, not a pedophile.

Natural by Imagine Dragons,

Questions, comments, concerns? Can't fix what I don't know people.

My still existing morals as a writer: (cheesy chirping cricket sound effects)

Fate: . . . No comment. . . but yes.

No flames will be deleted or reported but do attempt to actually clarify what set you off, that way I can A) not do it again or B) add even more. If this is beyond you, at least attempt to be creative about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT_**

For all return readers, total rewrite with massive plot changes in previous chapters. Annoying I know but I was spreading things out way too much and desperately needed to reorganize complete loose track of things.

For those like me that nearly always skip these notes, sorry for the intrusive text message, for those that don't you'll find out soon enough. My less then sincere apologies but I plan to keep this method cause I think it's hilarious.

NOTE: This chapter and I have a serious Love hate relationship, meaning I _like_ 'most' of work but gods was it headache from beginning to end and way too much of it was brute forced once the initial inspiration wore off. Will most likely rewrite, suggestions are more then welcome.

I do not own RWBY or any other references that work their way in, only my OC, please support the official release and corrupt as many people to RWBY as possible cause I suck at it.

IIIII

Weiss's indignant look had the added bonus of her stomach recoiling with each breath. Her partner looked and smelled like absolute shit. Blood covered his face from a broken nose and split lip, hair was matted in filth, and clothing covered in both and also torn in half a dozen places. Above all he absolutely reeked of garbage, vomit, and enough booze to be warranted as a fire hazard.

All of which he had just tracked in and now sat on his bunk staring blearily at his scroll while the rest of them tried not to gag.

Groaning, he dropped it on the floor without a care to roll over, turning his back on all of them.

Weiss read the text still displayed on the screen. ' _Important information at the top of the page, go back and read if you haven't already.'_

Ignoring the bizarre message, Weiss glared up at her partner. "There is absolutely no way I'm letting you pass out and filling the entire room with that stench you bastard, get yourself into the shower now and take those rags with you since you're burning them when you're done."

The boy only mumbled something about his parents being married so Weiss took the initiative and summoned a glyph. The boy thudded on to the floor and groaned pitifully as she stood over him. "You can either crawl to the bathroom or I can throw you."

The boy didn't move. Weiss smiled and promptly sent him flying then stomped silently to his dresser pulling out a pair of grey sweats and white T shirt and storming back to the bathroom. "You've got half an hour, if you aren't out by then, I'm throwing you into the hallway." Weiss shouted, throwing the clothes in after him, promptly slamming the door half a second after.

Neither Ruby or Blake even tried to hide their amusement though they had a feeling Jaune would seek retribution if only out of a twisted sense of reflexive obligation.

Weiss vaguely noted he'd managed to snag his scroll because it wasn't on the floor anymore, not that any of them would have touched it with him in that condition. Prevention was the best if most rarely practiced medicine after all.

Her young team leader shook head in exasperation years ahead of her time. "If Yang was on this team she'd already have score card going for the two of you I swear." To the white-haired girl's horror, she almost laughed. As it was she had to turn away to hide her smile.

The blond staggered out barely a minute before the deadline ended, bathroom clouded thickly in steam and skin a near unhealthy shade of pink once again, his tattered clothing in hand which he promptly chucked out the window before slithering into his bed once again. How Weiss didn't know, but it was the only way she could describe the bizarre movement.

"Mind explaining why you look like you picked a fight with the seediest bar in Vacuo and lost?" Weiss hissed though she was clearly enjoying the rare opportunity to torment the boy even if it was only denying the blissful state of unconscious.

"Ran into Yang sometime last night, we hit up. . ." He paused for a moment, "The southeast district." Weiss blinked, while the south east district was easily the smallest it had all the clubs and casinos as well as a healthy percentage of bars in all of Vale.

"You went out partying with Yang on a Friday night. . . and kept up?" Ruby asked softly from across the room, disbelief filling each word. Jaune cracked an eye in her direction in a brilliant example of hungover confusion. "Yang's semblance burns alcohol from her system like nothing," she stated warily, "She's an aggressive drunk."

He turned away with a chuckle. "It was a good night." He murmured faintly into his pillow.

He'd barely finished before someone nocked on their door. Blake opened it and Weiss frowned when she saw Ren with look of concern on his face. "Any of you know where Yang is?"

Icy blue, feral yellow and _bright_ silver eyes instantly fell on the already sleeping blond. A condition quickly rectified.

IIIII

Yang groaned as the world returned, the moderate hang catching her by surprise considering how rarely she ever got them with her semblance. Down side was that meant she had nearly no experience tolerating them.

Things went from bad to worse when a familiar color scheme worked its way through her still moderately swimming vision. Fear though kicked her aura into high gear, clearing the haze but also confirming her fears as the tri colored blur did in fact become long silky hair playing across the pillow to mix with her own, its source poorly hidden beneath the blankets.

She hesitantly lifted them up to expose Neo's cherub face, the petite girl still completely passed out as she cuddled affectionately against her. The normally spunky brawler's only respite was the fact that both of them were only missing their jackets and boots.

A scroll buzzed nearby. Not caring about whose it was, she snatched from the night stand thankfully in reach. The picture of Spectrum in nothing but his mask and a pink towel greeted her. ' _Thanks for looking out for her and the pics, you're still on your own when she wakes up.'_

Yang's eyes turned red for a number of reasons as she typed back, not giving the fact that it was rather obviously not her scroll even the barest thought. _'U want to explain y your girl is using me as a body pillow and not a pin cushion teach?" T_ he girl was capable of the wildest mood swings but the little tri colored menace had done a full one eighty on her.

It only took the man a minute to text back. _'LOL my gorgeous dragon, you may have revealed a 'number' of things sometime between midnight and nirvana last night."_

Yang shuddered as she gaped at the message before slowly typing her reply. _'What pictures?'_

The bastard didn't reply and Yang swore violently, waking her companion as she did. Instead of going into a feral rage as her teacher often described, the petite ice cream hued girl only gave out an adorable yawn and snuggled closer to Yang who groaned inwardly in despair. She had a severe weakness for cute things, she firmly blamed Ruby and Zwei, which she'd normally do almost anything to hide.

Neo had already slipped through nearly all her defenses though whether the girl knew it or not. That combined with her legitimate respect for the smaller girl _and_ the sheer amount of effort that would go into to removing her meant Yang only shifted to a more comfortable position and thanked the world the tiny psycho shared only the vaguest of similarities to her sister. Dangerous creature that Neo was, Yang would rather deal with the fallout of scorning her then the- no- just no.

Things only got worse when Neo soon proved to be even more of a cuddler then Ruby as she unashamedly pressed against Yang and eventually went as far as to crawl over the blonde to reach for her scroll. Rolling so she was on her back but still sprawled across Yang, she flicked through the brief conversation she'd been asleep for.

Her silent giggles made Yang role her eyes but her mortification only really began when the pint-sized devil pulled up the photo. The girl was positively shaking with silent laughter when she realized how badly Yang was blushing.

Yang looked away. Something warm and wet pressed against the side of her jaw as the scroll's camera went off. Neo was quick to slip from her grasp and sent the pic all while dodging Yang's frantic attempts to confiscate the scroll. A futile effort that ended on the bed once again with her splayed out on her back and Neo straddling her hips as she waved the provocative photo that appeared to be of Yang blushing from Neo's _advances._

Her shame became eternal as a cat emoji with hearts in its eyes appeared on the screen and she just went limp. "Just kill me already you freaking sadist."

Neo only looked down at her with a taunting smirk before holding up her boyfriend's photo once again, carefully pointing at the image, a perfectly manicured nail tracing where the pink towel cut off by the counter, or at least supposed to be. Yang blinked in confusion before realizing that the edge of the two didn't quite match up. "That bastard photo shopped it."

The realization made the brawler frown as it raised the question as to 'why' her mentor would hide where ever he was or make such an obvious mistake while doing so. She smiled, soul crushing shame gone in an instant. Neo knew where Spectrum was, she was certain of that. That meant the only possible reason that he had to alter the photo was to start yet another one of his infuriating games.

"Hide and seek this time huh." She murmured only for Neo to grin widely before laying across her chest. Yang wrapped her arms around the smaller girl without realizing, to busy thinking of the different places her bastard of a teacher could possibly be.

All thoughts though went out the window as a deep rumbling purr echoed from the multi colored girl draped across her, doing dangerous things to certain parts of Yang's anatomy. "You're Faunus," Yang all but screamed, sitting up so abruptly Neo would have gone flying if she hadn't wrapped her arms around her former pillow.

The pint-sized sadist only looked at her in bleary annoyance and Yang groaned as she fell back on the bed. "That explains so much."

IIIII

Ren winced as the still hung-over blond groaned pitifully. Under normal circumstances he doubted Jaune would have been so easily subdued. . . but he'd also say the same about an absolutely _livid_ Ruby Rose was present. Given that it had been the younger girl's idea to hang him from his bed by his ankles and dump earth Dust down his pants' leg spoke volumes for the girl's wrath.

Latent earth Dust left on bare skin was excruciatingly itchy, making it a popular if wasteful prank. Given the look on her face, Weiss clearly thought it an exceptionally worth-while investment. The fact that the blond was currently _only_ wearing the sweats and nothing underneath was making his usual passiveness rather strained.

In all honesty. . . he was only there because Nora had discovered that they were tor-teaching the boy why abandoning a drunk friend, teammates sister, friends' teammate, attractive young woman, and numerous other examples was a _distinctly_ bad idea. His childhood friend was all too happily adding her own opinion of the matter and even Pyrrha stood nearby, a distinctly passive look on her face.

At this point he wasn't even certain he could do more than offer his solemn regards as his fellow male met his fate.

"So, you want to explain why you didn't come back with my sister already?" Ruby asked solemnly as if she and the others hadn't been asking one rendition of the same question or another for the past hour. The short reaper was crouched in front of the boy's head, arms wrapped around her knees as silver eyes glared at him through dark scarlet bangs.

For a man in his situation, the dry look Jaune gave his team leader was rather impressive. "I was shit canned eight ways from Sunday before midnight, probably legally dead once or twice between then and now." It was the same excuse he'd given in rather creative number of variations since his ordeal had begun.

All of them flew with the girls about as well as Beacon could.

Blake crouched next to her partner, legs tightly closed not to give the boy a show. "Jaune. . . we're being serious."

The blond only rolled his eyes, gem blue flashing in irritation before lifting himself in a brilliant show of core strength to put himself barely an inch from the dark haired girl's face. "I'm not; Yang is perfectly fine, just taking her sweet ass time checking in because her scroll is dead."

"You don't know that Jaune." Weiss snapped arms crossed as she gazed down at her partner like he was a fascinating insect specimen.

Jaune ignored the heiress in favor of the one person capable of freeing him peacefully. "She's your sister Rubes, have a little faith in her." From the abrupt flash of silver in the little reaper's eyes, Ren simply assumed that was the wrong thing to say.

IIIII

Roman was having a. . . day. Waking up to a call from his boss that was little more than a series of unusually thinly veiled series of threats about betraying her would normally have sent it spiraling immediately. If the girl hadn't been too distracted to actually pay even a single iota of attention to him it might have done just that. Instead he'd simply listened to the girl struggle to even keep from repeating herself for twenty minutes.

Once that had finished he'd discovered an emoji filled text from Neo that he roughly translated to 'I have company, if you come over be nice or I'll hurt you' which he normally would have assumed was Spectrum. The problem was that the figure next to Neo's usual rocker chick was a blond 'girl' instead of the demon she usually put for Spectrum.

Roman had learned to keep an exceptionally open mind thanks to his work and acquaintances so Neo's preferences didn't bother him in the slightest. Nor did Spectrums clear acceptance-blatant cheering from the sidelines-surprise him either. The time threw him for something of a loop but he let it go on the basis that it wasn't important enough to waste brain cells on quite yet.

Not when he was topping the morning off with the call he was on at that very moment as he drove through the back streets. "If you have a problem with your subordinate being removed for the gene pool Adam, please take it up with Spectrum." He stated succinctly, mostly wondering why he was trying to have a rational conversation with a terrorist.

"My lieutenant told me you withheld her mate's name from him Roman." The extremist leader rumbled softly, not bothering to voice his accusation of Roman manipulating the man out loud.

"Oh," He made certain the sarcasm in the word was blatantly obvious, "I thought he knew, Neo and him are anything but discreet." He wasn't lying, any number of White Fang grunts had witnessed their intimacy well before the incident. "I mean he is your second after all, I assume he was at least competent enough to be aware of such a detail."

Most would have found talking to one of the most wanted men on Remnant terrifying out of simple common sense. Roman took it as the perfect chance to throw the idiots hypocrisy in his face at every opportunity. Why? Because extremist moron missed it every time.

The bull Faunus growled rather impressively for his herbivore lineage. "You are supposed to keep order between my men and what few of your kind are necessary for the plan." The way he was talking, Roman could almost think the man believed that he was the real power of their little alliance.

The thought was enough to have him risking a crash to pull a bottle of aspirin he had stashed in the glove box as he snapped into his ear piece. "I _did_ warn him, he didn't listen." Long practice made tapping a couple directly from the bottle and dry swallowing frighteningly easy.

"You should have ordered him to leave the girl alone." Adam snarled, nearly making the thief choke mid swallow. Roman didn't respond to busy checking if Neo hadn't replaced his aspirin for fast acting hallucinogens. From the Faunus's own silence Roman could tell the man had also realized his mistake. The silence continued until the terrorist ended the call leaving Roman to sigh in relief as he tossed the ear piece onto the dash and turned on the radio.

Parking the tinted out car on the narrow street in front of his assistant's current safe house, the thief snagged his hat and cane from the passenger seat and ducked into the alley quickly for the back door. Neo made a standard practice of booby trapping her front doors slightly more excessively then her back ones; he'd made a habit of avoiding it.

His 'day' however hadn't even reached noon, so walking in on Neo as the girl danced about her kitchenette in white cotton shorts and a thin pink tank top defining her surprising curves. The multi colored girl swaying to the song she had playing didn't really surprise him. The girl might be a little devil with her blade and smile but she could be as sweet as her namesake when she wanted to be.

No, it was the younger, violet eyed, blond haired image of Ms. Tall, dark, and menacing he'd met yesterday sitting at his assistant's kitchen table that really put his day into perspective. That the girl looked as deep into the twilight zone as he felt compared to the woman's professional psycho vibe certainly made her more endearing.

Roman was good at sizing up a mark at a glance, not as good as Neo and Spectrum's damn creepy precognitive abilities didn't count but he could usually get a general idea at least. That the girl was Spectrum's student being the only conclusion he could actually rationalize though had him taking a number of deep breaths.

That she was currently stretching Neo's loosest pair of sweats and t-shirt to their full capacity didn't help but the fact she was wearing them or even at Neo's safe house at all was enough for him to relax at least a little. The t-shirt being a gag gift from Spectrum was striped in Neo's colors, the word 'Delicious' stretched tightly against the girl's bust certainly had him struggling not to laugh.

The fact that Spectrum was crazy enough to be connected to that bitch's daughter certainly helped. Having met the woman; it certainly but a finer edge on Roman's view of the man. It also explained the man's evident 'hatred' for the woman. The boy didn't show it easily but he had a 'hell to pay' protective streak right beside his possessive one.

Breathing deeply, Roman plastered on the most honest smile he could before knocking lightly on the kitchen door frame. "Morning Neo, looks like you had fun."

The petite girl stuck her tongue out at him from where she was currently dicing vegetables for the omelets she was making. The blond on the other hand only gave him a narrow eyed look that was a little too personal for it to be related to a hangover or his criminal history.

The day had certainly been interesting enough already that Roman didn't even hesitate to take the chair beside her. "So how'd she snag you blondie?"

The glare darkened considerably, as in violet eyes darkened to somewhere between wine and blood. "Don't remember, to drunk?"

The thief swallowed tightly. 'Is that so?" He murmured before looking towards Neo. "Hey Neo, before we get to deep, anything you can tell me about our recent guest?" He phrased it carefully to keep Raven mark blond in the dark until he actually knew how deep she was mixed into all of this.

That the pint sized girl noticeably stilled before putting on a small show of shrugging ignorantly was what told Roman his guess was on the mark once again. That blondie and mother dearest weren't on good terms didn't remotely surprise him. Free spirited and possibly loose morals didn't change the fact that blondie was a huntress in training.

Playing along, Roman tossed his hat on the table and hooked melodic cudgel on the back of the chair. "I figured that be the case, the woman's a cagey one." He gave the girl a bored look. "So. . . how was she?"

The confusion was brief before the girl flushed adorably. "We d-didn't- th-that n-never-"

Her stuttering was cut off as Roman roared with laughter, nearly falling out of his seat in the process. A sharp pain on the side of his neck cut off his fun but Neo's pouting glare only made him struggle not to start all over again as he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, nothing happened."

The adorable girl gave him one final glare before rushing back to her cooking. Roman hid one final smile behind his hand before standing and headed for the coffee maker. The top of the line model was easily the most expensive thing in the safe house as Neo couldn't stand the taste of cheap coffee and he couldn't exactly stop by a coffee shop.

Working the contraption with ease of long practice, the outlaw filled three mugs in only a few short minutes. One he left where Neo could easily reach it while the other two he carried back to the table. The blond gave him blinked at him in surprise when he set the mug in front of her. "Uh, thanks."

Roman snorted as he took the seat beside her once again. "Gentleman thief blondie, it's in the title and you definitely look like you need it."

The girl predictably overcame her surprise with a roll of her eyes as she picked up the mug. "Yeah, yeah, thanks, you're a bastion of chivalry and all that."

Roman snickered as he took a sip. "Maybe not 'all that' but I do try."

The blond snorted. "Just be thankfully you have as talented a partner as you do," Her voice rather snide, "Most people don't escape Ruby as easily as you two."

"Wait. . . Red's your sister?" Roman asked slowly. He swallowed tightly as his estimation of the girl was abruptly torn apart.

The blond gave him a dry look that she must have gotten from her father. Whatever could make that cold bitch Raven drop that cocky smirk of hers was far above his 'pay' grade. "Yeah, what about it?"

Roman shook his head in amazement, not even bothering to pay attention to Neo's warning glares as the multi colored girl shoved a plate of food in front of him and the girl. "You do know who that girl was fighting right?"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, teach already told me about that." She made quite a show of digging into her food, clearly not interested in adding any further details.

Roman didn't even try and press, wondering just when his life had filled up with freaking monsters.

IIIII

Blake watched as Weiss and Ruby torment their teams blond with moderate apathy. She actually believed him when he said Yang was safe but he wasn't saying a word about how he knew. Absolute confidence and not a shred of evidence. Blake could only conclude that the source of the evidence was, Jaune thought it was worth 'this' to keep it hidden.

Groaning, she abandoned the joke of an interrogation in favor of lying on her bed and wondering when her life had turned into a bad rendition of a mystery novel. Tuning out the drama taking place beside her easily, she pulled up Ruby's story.

 _Copperstone watched as Kuro played with the stolen scroll from his desk monitor, cursing the necessity of uninhibited web use once again. With Grimm being a common threat everywhere, the need for maximum communication amongst civilians was simply too important properly regulate even if it meant criminals benefiting as well._

 _"Sir, do you want our spec ops to mobilize?"_

 _The general shook his head. "No, he'd shred them in such cramped confinements and explosives are too much of a risk." He zoomed in on the man's face as he spoke. "I'd very much like to know how he disrupted those aura inhibiters though Doctor." The general look at the rather scruffy looking man in front of him, his wild faintly greasy light blonde hair and beard threaded in silver and tied back in a loose tail. A few inch beneath average height and dressed in a white lab coat over inexpensive business wear, he didn't appear to be anything remotely special, let alone Atlass's top scientist._

 _Doctor Polenta shrugged. "Aura is anything but an exact science general and I think we can all agree that this Kuro is absolutely anything but your 'average' example of a huntsman either."_

 _The General breathed out a bitter laugh. "I can't say I disagree with you there." He really couldn't either, not after watching the man literally shatter restraints and the prototype inhibitors with a single controlled burst of aura. He'd even managed to control the force, preventing any dangerous shrapnel._

 _"What would you suggest then Doctor?"_

 _"I'm hardly a psychologist general." The man answered bluntly._

 _The general leveled a flat look on the man. "Obviously and, despite his age, Kuro is a professional with mind games and could fake any number of mental ailments with little effort." He spun the monitor to face the man. "Right now, I see the most dangerous man I've met since Ozpin offering me an olive branch."_

 _The doctor snorted. "And you have absolutely no idea to do with the damn thing." He finished for the general before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Talk to him, if you can't agree on anything let the bastard go."_

 _"You can't be serious doctor," Glacier snapped, "We can't just let one of the most dangerous rogue huntsmen in history back into the general population."_

 _She would have continued but the general held up a hand. "Glacier, the doctor has all but voiced my own thoughts on the matter." He stated simply. "Kuro might be a criminal but he's never touched a civilian once and immediately gave up all potential hostages immediately."_

 _"And his choice to break an 'unconscious' man's arm?" Glacier hissed._

 _Doctor Polenta shrugged. "A warning and a resume in one."_

 _"Something I still have trouble believing all things considered." Copperstone stated. "Kuro is simply far too well trained, experienced, and far, far too well informed for his age."_

 _Glacier frowned. "How so sir?"_

 _The general sighed and stood. "Nothing I'm willing to discuss yet." He answered. "Our conversation will be private Specialist Neige," He made certain he had the young woman's eye before he finished, "understood?"_

 _He could tell she didn't but she would obey but she nodded anyway. "Yes sir."_

 _Accepting her answer, the general entered the elevator, waiting for the doctor and his aid to follow before letting the door close. They could accompany him as far as the prison security check point but that was it. If this fell through, this devil's deal would only snare him._

Blake looked up abruptly, startled by a sudden hissed breath. Its source was obviously Jaune and Nora had clearly been the one reason for it. Blake vaguely remembered seeing the red head obscure her view of the blond, most likely before Ren could stop her. What the girl did Blake didn't want to know. Just knowing that 'sound' the blond had made was something that belonged in her more risqué collection and not coming from a torture victim was already too much.

"Nora," Jaune stated softly, voice ever so slightly ragged, "Please don't do that again." His voice's faint but unmistakable rasp made Blake shudder. Her skin heated rapidly even as her claws came out on their own, ears straining her bow to its limits. Fighting the sudden flurry of heat coursing through her, the disguised faunus slipped her scroll in to the fold of her yukata and made for the bathroom, her fists clinched as tightly as she could with her claws extended

"Blake," Ruby's voice stopped her halfway across the room, "you ok?"

The dark haired girl gave her partner a strained smile. "I'm fine Ruby." She didn't give the girl a chance to respond before ducking into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. All but falling back against it she breathed deeply, trying to shake the sudden rush of heat.

Rubbing her face with the palms of her hands, carefully minding her claws, Blake sighed before moving towards the shower. He claws however managed to graze the tile surrounding the sink though, her aura enhancing them on reflex, leaving two ugly and very obvious scratches behind. Groaning, Blake grit her teeth in frustration. The sudden spike of ire though did wonders for her self-control as she suddenly had only the desire to find spot in the gardens to sleep the rest of the day away.

The following trial of turning on the shower and undoing her yukata with her claws stubbornly refusing retract grated on what little patience she had left. The effort though was well worth it as soon as she stepped under the heated stream, all but blessing her father for his panther heritage at the moment.

Her claws adamantly refused to conceal themselves, forcing her to be ridiculously cautious not to scratch herself or rip a hole in her washcloth. That the hot water and simple act of showering was rekindling the former heat certainly didn't help. Too many thoughts and solutions for the building heat flashed through her mind. Left with a choice between unpleasant but quiet and pleasant but. . . not quiet, as she'd been informed by a certain at the time 'pink' chameleon a number of years ago. Blake grimaced and turned the water to cold.

"Able relate to my current mindset huh." She mockingly hissed the words between clenched teeth.

IIIII

Yang groaned as she waved her scroll over her dorms freshly repaired door just then remembering she'd never called to tell them she was ok. Not really a requirement but it would have diminished or outright negated the soon to come lecture.

Opening the door she exhaled softly at the brief respite before immediately hook her scroll up to its charger before falling face first in to her bed. Getting dropped off at the shuttle point by Roman Torchwick of all people was not something she'd been expecting when she and Jaune had initiated last night and that was just the tip of the iceberg at this point.

Despite her mental exhaustion, she wasn't able to pass out like she dearly wished to. Not with the mixture of guilt, confusion, and hormones creating quite the menagerie in head. Waking up in bed with her teacher slash infatuation's overly amorous girlfriend was bad enough. That her imagination had happily skipped through that suddenly opened door to the exceptionally rich pasture beyond and proceeded to frolic was not helping.

Her scroll finally beeped, signaling it was charged enough to turn back on. Sluggishly she reached for it and called up her teams group chat.

' _I'm back, where U all at?'_

Hitting send, she dropped the device back on the table and rolled over on her side in an attempt to enjoy what little peace and quiet she had left. She'd barely done so before the door burst open, admitting her sister and a veritable cloud of rose petal that scattered absolutely everywhere. Her prompt arrival told the blond at least one of her teammates had been in tem raspberry's room. That Pyrrha appeared in the still open door a second later simply proved her hypothesis right.

"Yang, where the hell have you been?" Under normal circumstances, Yang would have been absolutely terrified of her sister's abnormally bright gaze. At the moment she was simply too tired and hung over to take her usual precautions.

The younger girl winced when Yang gave her a blank look. "With a friend, what's the deal?"

"After Jaune told us about last night we were worried Yang." Pyrrha answered quickly, catching Ruby's shoulder as the girl recoiled.

Feeling like an absolute bitch Yang quickly hugged her sister. "Sorry Rubes, this morning has been a rather long one."

Her sister chuckled as she hugged her back. "Doubt it was as long as Jaune's." Yang could all but see a devil tail swishing playfully on her sister's backside. For such a sweet girl, her sister could be exceptionally vindictive when she wanted to be.

Groaning she looked at her partner. "Just what did you people do to him?" She asked before holding up a hand. "Wait, don't answer that." She stated before storming from her dorms into raspberry's. She wasn't surprised to find her friend in his ridiculous state, face a picture of hung over exasperation.

As for the rest of their teams, only Blake was unaccounted for but the fact that the shower was running answered that question. Meeting the boy's eye she rolled her eyes. "Sorry about this." She muttered as she cleared the space between them in two aggressive strides.

Gem blue eyes noticeably darkened as the partial blond gave her a dry look before rolling his eyes. "Whatever; just let me down." For a man in his position, he still came across as impressively dignified. Despite the others protests, Yang easily snapped the bindings holding the boy's wrists and ankles. The blond kick the bindings free, gracefully coming to his feet in a single lithe movement.

She faintly admired the fact that the ropes hadn't left even the faintest burn on his skin as he vanished into the dorm room's closet. Rolling her neck like she usually did before an intense spar, she turned too glared at the rest of their teams. "Why?" The question came across with all the force of the day's accumulated exasperation.

"He abandoned you?" Weiss snapped easily.

Yang blinked, blurry memories of last night filtering through before groaning. "He's lucky to be alive with how drunk we were." She could tell he'd probably told them the same thing a number of times. "Look, he couldn't have done anything and I was never in danger so please just drop it."

It wasn't hard to tell who would listen and who wouldn't. Weiss was too stubborn, and Pyrrha to loyal. Pyrrha wouldn't do more then be little more guarded though, leaving only Weiss for Jaune to deal with. Yang didn't envy him but she didn't pity him either.

She didn't have a chance to speak again before Jaune came back out and tossed a bundle of clothing to Ruby. "You should give those to Blake; she didn't have a chance to grab them before." The blond didn't even look at the girl as he dragged himself back on to his bunk and somehow passed out between one breath and another.

"I've got home work to do." She finally muttered, stalking out of the room.

IIIII

A small nevermore glided up to the window, the Call prompting it despite the danger such buildings meant. It knew someday it would be big enough to take its own prey but for now it was content to be the eyes of its murder, kindred pack, and mistress. This time though, the creature heeded the call alone, all thoughts of purpose or growth far from its mind.

Only the Call's silent beckoning drew it into danger this time as it settled on the narrow ledge

The small creature stilled as it met the eyes of one of it's future prey. Eyes distinctly not the white, black, or numerous shades of grey that had, until now, made up the creature's world.

 _'What a mess kid, think you could at least keep your guts 'inside' next time?'_

 _'Yes oh great 'one above all','_ a second voice commented cynically, _'would you like an order of fry's to go with that?'_

The first voice snorted in faux amusement. _'Don't confuse omnipotence with absolute kid.'_

 _'What's the difference?'_ The second voice snapped.

 _'Omnipotence decides the balance of existence, I say 'hold my beer, watch this' and see where it goes.'_

By the time the voice finished talking, the nevermore's world had changed drastically. The blacks, greys, and whites were gone, replaced by a riotous mess of chaos it couldn't describe.

None of it was more vivid then in his prey's. . . gaze. . . the unfamiliar thought flashed through the creature's mind. Yes, eyes. . . blue eyes filled with. . . hatred.

The nevermore took flight, not willing to face that. . . hatred. It still. . . felt it though long after it was far away.

IIIII

Between the varying levels of guilt, solemn distance, and outright snubbing, dinner was quickly taking on the cheer of a graveyard. Even Nora was more subdued than usual but Pyrrha suspected that had more to do with Jaune's reaction to her. . . exuberance this morning. The champion fighter hoped the girl wouldn't think too much about it. Such reactions were anything but typical when responding to almost having a shoulder dislocated.

That Jaune did though. . . didn't really surprise her.

Said blond was currently in deep collusions with her partner as the two ignored their very existence while simultaneously trading stories that inevitably turned in to drawn out pun wars. Currently Yang was telling the boy about her and Ruby's dog Zwei.

"He was definitely a challenge," Yang stated with faux wistfulness, "especially after he managed to unlock his aura but I couldn't imagine growing up without the little devil."

Jaune nodded with exaggerated thoughtfulness. "I had a dog once."

"Really?" Yang asked in mock surprise. The rest of the table only looked like the food in their mouths had been switched for raw lemons.

"Yeah, a dachshund."

Yang made a cheesy cooing sound. "Oh, a little hot dog, what happened to him?"

"He could never catch up so he got mustard out." Jaune's answer came out so solemnly even Ren turned to look at the boy.

Yang didn't miss a beat though. "I relish these conversations."

Ruby finally groaned, banging her head on the table as she did. "Ok we get it, we get it, we screwed up, we're sorry, please make it stop." The girl's voice grew shriller and shriller with each word as she begged for mercy.

Yang and Jaune snickered in unison. "We'll think about." Yang answered for both of them as she stood. Pyrrha was silent as her partner collected her tray and departed, Jaune following close behind.

Ruby groaned once again. "Should have seen that coming." The dark haired girl muttered under breath as she poked at her food with her fork. She gave up a moment later and buried her face in her arms.

Pyrrha looked the younger girl in surprise. "Why?"

"Monsters like them always recognize each other." Ruby mumbled into her arms. Her head raised at the following baffled silence just enough to match the champion's gaze. "Jaune identifies his aura and himself as a 'Nightmare' and there's a reason my sister was called 'Signal's sleeping dragon' at our old school."

Pyrrha smiled. "She does have quite the temper I suppose."

Despite the current gloom, Ruby managed to laugh though it never reached her eyes. "You've haven't seen anything yet."

IIIII

Sorry about the wait, in the time I've been gone, I've: Promoted to specialist, grandmother passed away, all four wisdom teeth removed, two pt tests, holidays, voluntold for BLC, and that's just what I remember. The first three plus one of those pt tests was all in the same week.

Short chapters from now on, otherwise I'll be getting nothing done.

Fact: 'The one above all' is one of the titles of an actual marvel/DC/comics/fiction (sort of) character that is portrayed as the true 'omnipotence' of the omniverse. It's basically what the writers use to tell heroes/villains just how fucked they are and giving them the (sort of) choice to choose otherwise. Simultaneously, it is the one that decrees the balance of power in all of existence to keep it from being destroyed. Further information can be found on YouTube.

Amazement: I cannot believe I found legitimate reason to use those puns.

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
